A Wizard's Interference
by Cambrian Beckett
Summary: A Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover, if that wasn't obvious already. Fair Warning, some chapters will have mature themes in them. Honestly, probably not as good as "The Havoc Side of the Force" by Tsu Doh Nimh. If you haven't read that yet, go do so, like right now. If you have already, maybe you'll enjoy this as well. It can tide you over until the next chapter of that masterpiece.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Something I'm writing for a commissioner. Figured you guys might enjoy it. Chapters 2-5 are already written and will go up here eventually if there's enough interest. In the meantime, you can always find all of the other chapters on Questionable Questing dot com under the same story name as this one.**

 **-x-X-x-**

As cliché as it sounded, the ritual was performed on a dark and stormy night. Not that it truly mattered, the ritual itself was being worked up inside of a secured and fortified manor home. There was no chance of the wind or rain or lightning seeping inside. Not even the cold could reach the hooded figure as they worked to draw the lines of the ritual circle with bloody fingers, sliding around the ritual centerpieces at the edge of said circle as he went.

Circles within circles within circles. The ritual took up the majority of the floor in this not-so-small room, and it was clear that the hooded figure had been working on it for hours, if not longer than that. The ingredients that made up the ritual's centerpieces, splayed out all across the massive design, were rare and valuable to the point of impossibility in some instances.

If a wizard or witch of some knowledge were to see this ritual, they would no doubt comment on its insane complexity, as well as the immense power needed to fuel it. They would claim it was a beautiful piece of art, but completely useless for any sort of practical magic. Truly, one would need a nigh limitless source of magic in order to fuel it. Where would anyone have that kind of power just lying around?

If a goblin with some knowledge were to see this ritual, they would no doubt call it the most expensive waste of time in wizarding history. The goblins, greedy little bastards that they were, had no care for art or human magic. It would bother them that the ritual was nearly impossible to power, simply because the components of the ritual were some of the most valuable things on this world. They would covet the ritual's ingredients and they would seek to steal them.

It did not matter though. Neither witch nor wizard nor goblin was there to see what the hooded figure was doing. The heavily warded, fully secured manor home was completely empty save for the ritual's creator. And as far as powering the thing… well, a very special ring sat on a bloody finger as it drew a perfectly curved line. A very special wand rested in the grasp of the hooded figure's other hand, clean as it was.

And across the room, making a coat rack nearly unseen, a very special invisibility cloak was hung up, imperceptible to the naked eye. The hooded figure comes to the end of the final bit of the ritual. He finishes up one last bloody circle and then leans back. The light of nearby candles illuminates his face and the young features of one Harry James Potter smile as he looks upon what he's wrought and finds it to be good.

Slowly, the wizarding world's savior, more times over than he can count now, stands up. Licking his lips, Harry vanishes the blood from his hand using the Elder Wand. He pulls back the cowl of his cloak and stares down at the ritual. It's taken him far, far too long to get to this point. Sometimes he wonders where he could be now, if only he'd started earlier.

But there's no point in imagining what if's. For Harry James Potter, Master of Death, what ifs are worthless. In the end, he started preparing for this when he did because it was the right time. Any sooner would have been wrong, any later and he might not have gone through with the idea at all. Harry let out a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes, resting them for a moment.

He'd not had a bad life on this world. He'd married, he'd had children. They in turn had had children of their own, who had in turn had children of their own. After Voldemort's Final Defeat, Harry had not suffered tragedy or sorrow or loss. There's certainly been ups and downs, bad days and good… but ultimately, he'd enjoyed his time as husband and father and the like.

The problem was, it did not end. He'd united the Hallows not once, but twice and though it'd taken Harry a long time to accept the consequences of his actions, he'd ultimately been forced to do so by the passage of time. The Hallows had given him a chance at first. He'd squandered it. When he'd first taken the powerful artifacts up at the tender age of seventeen, they'd given him a bit of an out.

He'd never held all three at once after all, so though he'd inherited his invisibility cloak from his father and the resurrection stone from Dumbledore, as well as won the elder wand off of Draco, he had been allowed to set the artifacts aside when all was said and done. He'd done so gladly.

And then the next threat had come. The next Dark Lord had risen up and Harry, believing that only he could stop them, had gathered up the Hallows to go to war. Wielding the Elder Wand while wearing the Cloak of Invisibility and the Resurrection Stone set in a new ring, Harry had easily won that battle. The Wizarding World had been saved… for a time.

But he himself had been forever changed. Trying to put the Hallows back in their resting places had not worked. They'd returned to him each time. He'd even gone so far as to let himself be disarmed of the Elder Wand. Control of it had not transferred to the 'victor' as it should have. In the end, he'd become Master of Death, for better or worse.

That had come with consequences. After Voldemort, Harry had ended up hitting it off with a young woman he'd never even looked twice at before that day. Daphne Greengrass and he had been married within a few months of the Battle of Hogwarts. This had alienated the Weasley family something fierce, because of course it did. And amusingly enough, Harry had long since realized that Daphne had seduced him in order to keep her family safe from prosecution.

Yet, she'd never forced him to do anything. There'd been no love potions or spell work done to make him fall in love with her. The Slytherin girl had used her body and her mind and her wit to seduce him to her bed. She'd married him, initially to protect House Greengrass, but by the time Harry had realized the reasons behind it, their love had become real. He and Daphne had spent many years together and Harry had fathered several children.

However, when he'd taken up the Hallows again, when he'd finally, truly united them… he'd stopped aging. In the middle of his twenties, Harry was regarded as a handsome, powerful young wizard, a rising star in the Aurors. He'd had plans to reform the Ministry of Magic alongside Hermione. The two friends had spent many a night talking about what they could do to change things.

Harry was proud to say that all this time later, they'd succeeded in doing quite a lot in the way of reforms. There hadn't been a Dark Lord in decades and while equality was not yet fully won, it was on the way. Harry had faith that his descendants, and Hermione's as well, would continue the hard fight that they'd begun.

He himself had departed from the public eye a long time ago though. He'd stayed with Daphne until her dying breath and even at over a hundred, the witch had been beautiful, but in the end, only he was truly spared the ravages of time. And that was why it was time for him to leave. Pulling himself from his thoughts, the old wizard with his youthful face once again focuses on the ritual in front of him.

It's time for him to go now. But then, it's been time for him to go for a long while. The blood is dry. The ritual is prepared. Shucking off his cloak, Harry tosses it to a far corner and then whirls around to pull the Cloak of Invisibility from its rack. It settles onto his shoulders like it's meant to be there and Harry lets out a low sigh as he steps into the finished ritual, moving towards the center of the massively complex design.

Once there, he touches the tip of the Elder Wand to the still-beating heart atop a pillar that sits in the middle, lines of blood running down its sides to connect the heart to the ritual itself. It's not human of course. Neither is the blood. Harry is no monster. Still, when it comes to rituals, Harry has long since learned that many require a bit of a… kick in the pants if you will. Sacrifice is necessary to get things started, but it is not enough to keep things going. No, at that point you need magical power to make the ritual flow.

That's what Harry is giving now. As Master of Death, he's never found a limit to his magic. If one were to imagine a well or a font of power, Harry's would be bottomless, or so he assumes. Perhaps this ritual will be the one that proves him wrong. Perhaps he will finally find the bottom of his magical well. More and more magic flows from Harry into the ritual. The lines of blood, curving this way and that, circles within circles within circles, begin to glow with his power. The glow originates from the pillar of course, and spreads out to the outer rims of the ritual.

The items used as centerpieces for the massive design light on fire as the magic reaches them, even if they are not particularly flammable. The flames are red rather than orange. After a moment, they become blue and despite the sheer durability of some of the items that Harry has procured for this, all of the ritual's centerpieces burn up, one by one, in the order they lit on fire. The aforementioned nonexistent goblins would no doubt be clawing their eyes out and screaming in horror at this point as items worth far, far more than their weight in galleons quite literally went up in flames.

Regardless, Harry continued to feed magic into the ritual, long past the point that the centerpieces were burnt up and the entire array was glowing brightly. More and more and more, until finally it did begin to feel like Harry was scraping the bottom of a barrel. The ancient, eternally youthful wizard was a bit shocked by this discovery, but he quickly recovered his equilibrium and pushed on all the same.

And then that bottom broke and he was pulling something else, something far beyond his own magic. It felt like an unfathomable pit of darkness was welling up inside of his soul. Yet Harry kept on pulling. He could no longer see the walls around him. The ritual was in full swing and everything was a whirling spiral of glowing colors as the magic began to finally, FINALLY take shape.

Harry couldn't help but grin a maniac sort of wide, wild eyed grinned. It was going to work! He was going to do it! The wizard let out a shout of pure emotion as he stabbed the tip of the Elder Wand directly into the beating heart before him, continuing to feed magic into it, until finally everything simply EXPLODED around him.

And then it was over. The colors vanished and Harry was no longer standing in the middle of a cleared-out room of his manor home. Instead he was floating. In space. The Master of Death had all of half a second to react to this sudden change in circumstances. The air around him had come with him, but the vacuum of space was already pushing in.

Reacting almost entirely on instinct, Harry crosses his arms over his chest and taps the Elder Wand against the underside of his chin. Magic coalesces around him in a visible display, just as the last of the displaced air rushes away and the unlivable conditions of outer space finally rush in. It's this instinctive action that saves him, but it also puts him in a magical coma. As a deep sleep falls over the Master of Death, he stares out at the stars all around him and thinks but a single thought.

 _Well… fuck._

-x-X-x-

Goror was nothing but a junk collector. Still, he'd been across the galaxy and back once or twice and he'd seen some odd things in his collecting of the universe's trash. Nothing like this though.

"The hell do you think it is Captain?"

Grunting, Goror looks to the only other man on the ship, his navigator, Flock. He then looks back at the 'object' they'd just brought aboard. The thing is glowing and while it's not hot to the touch, it looks fucking unnatural.

"Damned if I know. Something special though, that much is for sure. Hopefully neither side of the war is out there looking for this…"

"If they are, don't you think we should just space it now and be done with it Captain?"

Goror shakes his head at that.

"Nay… we'll just leave nice and quiet like, dump it off at the nearest trading depot and take our creds and go ho- what the fuck…"

The junk collector cuts himself off, the expletive leaving his mouth as he watches the glowing cylinder suddenly break down the middle. Both he and Flock immediately pull out their blasters. Not the best equipment, but they'll fire at the very least. Slowly, the face of a young man and his hands are revealed… and nothing else. There's a face, there's his hands, and there's a ring and a stick. The rest of it is just empty air.

"I don't… I don't get it Captain. What are we looking at here? It's a boy… or parts of one, yeah?"

Goror just keeps on staring. He doesn't say what he's thinking, that now he does kind of want to toss the thing back out the airlock. This is no longer a payday, now it's become far, far more complicated. Before he can muster the will to get rid of the strange face and hands, the eyes set upon it fly open and pierce him and his navigator with their verdant green irises.

 _I can hear you, you know. You're not putting me back out there, neither of you are._

The voice is inside of his head and judging by the way Flock stiffens up beside him, Goror imagines that his navigator heard it as well. Slowly, the face and the hands rise up out of the glowing cocoon. It looks down for a moment, and then slowly pulls back the veil that was hiding the rest of its body. Goror is shocked. In the end, a young man stands before him wearing strange clothing. The cloak that had made most of him invisible moments before is now silvery and shimmering, draped over one arm while he points a stick at them with the other.

"Apologies. It's rude of me to pry, but you're both broadcasting your thoughts so very loudly. Flock, I wouldn't suggest pulling that trigger."

Goror glances to the side just in time to see his navigator panic and fire his blaster pistol at the unnatural young stranger. The energy bolt lances across the cargo hold and disappears into the tip of the stranger's suddenly glowing stick. Goror is in turn galvanized into action by this event. He raises his blaster as well, and both of the junk collectors fire repeatedly at the intruder on their ship.

Nothing seems to stick, all of their shots either miss and leave blackened marks against the walls, or they disappear into the stick. Finally, the strange young man sighs. He doesn't move his lips, but his voice is back in their minds. This time it's overwhelming.

 _ **Unfortunate.**_

Goror screams as he falls to his knees, his hands on his head. He distantly hears the sound of Flock landing on his knees as well, but all he can focus on is the agony. And then there's nothing, pure darkness as the junk collector and his navigator fall to the ground, lifeless.

-x-X-x-

Harry stands there, staring at the two dead men for a long moment. Their memories are now his memories and he regrets, very briefly, that they have perished. Then, he's moving past their corpses to the cockpit. This ship cannot be easily flown by one man as he's learned from the one who was called Goror, but Harry is no normal man and he's always been a natural flyer. Having the knowledge of both the ship's captain AND its navigator crammed into his head makes getting things underway all too easy.

It also tells him where he is, at least the basics. This universe he's managed to send himself to… it's vast, far vaster than his own. Well, that's not entirely accurate. As far as he knows, it's more populated and more connected than his own. Back on Earth, even after his centuries of life, humanity was still bickering over the slowly diminishing planet and while there were colonies on other worlds in the Solar System, the magical communities had swiftly discovered that magic itself did not expand beyond Earth.

Here, it was different. Harry could feel both his own magic and the magic of the universe all around him. The space of this galaxy was not quite so empty of wonder and mystery as the outer space of his had been. There was a font of power here that Harry could tap into and so he did, luxuriating in the sensations that washed over him, a smile on his face.

The smile fades after a moment as he looks at the navigation map with eyes that had no right to the experience behind them, trying to decide where he wished to go next. Unfortunately, one downside of this new universe was that it was at war. A war between clones and machines, if the memories he'd taken were to be believed.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of that. Millions upon millions of one man, fighting and dying against armies of automatons? It sounded insane. More than that, it sounded completely asinine. Harry had fought enough wars in his life time. He had no desire to get drawn into this one, but if the dead men in his cargo hold were to be believed, it was growing harder to avoid.

The ancient, youthful wizard's hands finally move across the controls in front of him as he expertly plots a course with the dead navigator's hands guiding him. As he does so, he grimaces. Once everything is laid in, Harry stands up and walks back to the cargo hold. A few flicks of the Elder Wand in utter silence sees Goror and Flock properly prepared by the burial rites of their people, or as best as he could gleam from their minds.

The two humans were not the best of men. One could not even call them good men. But they had not deserved to die in the agony he'd inadvertently put them through. For that, he was sorry. Sliding them into cargo containers and making a mental note to deal with their remains once he found a planet to bury them on, Harry turned back to the ship's cockpit and was soon settled back into the pilot's chair.

After another moment of quiet contemplation, the wizard brings up the holonet. Goror and Flock had used it almost exclusively for porn of course, with the odd smattering of news every once in a while thrown in their faces, keeping them partially informed of the state of the galaxy.

Harry couldn't afford to be only partially informed. He needed to know everything that was happening in this galaxy. And eventually, he'd have to decide what his goals were here. Harry could have had peace and quiet back on Earth, if that was all he wanted. No, he'd wanted more than that. And being in a universe so filled with life and with magic… it made him yearn for adventure all over again.

Perhaps he'd end up drawn into this war sooner than he thought, heh.

-x-X-x-

Two months later, Harry guided his stolen ship down towards the planet below. It was apparently called Queyta and though Harry knew not why, it had been calling to him for weeks now. He'd ignored the call at first, but ultimately when it'd become strong enough to disrupt his sleep, Harry had finally set course for the volcanic world.

To be fair, Harry had felt a number of calls like this one since his arrival in this galaxy. None were as insistent or constant, but more than a few cries for help had reached his mind. There were many, many beings across this galaxy that could feel the magic of this universe. Though, from Harry's travels and his trawling of the holonet, the man had found out it was not called magic here. Instead, the majority of sapients called it the Force.

An energy field that bound all living things together in one never-ending galactic tapestry, or so Harry's studies of what information he could find had told him. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was sure how he felt about these so-called Jedi though. He wasn't a fan of what they preached, their message of 'emotions leading to darkness'.

Harry had lived in darkness, he'd even thrived in darkness. But emotions were not inherently dark. At least it was only the Temple Jedi who apparently thought this way. As far as Harry could tell, though records were sparse, many groups existed across the galaxy that used the Force. Even some Jedi went out of their way to leave the Temple on Coruscant behind in order to live nomadic lives, outside of the view and authority of the Temple Jedi.

The Temple Jedi preached that passion was a weakness. Harry would never agree with that. A passion, a lust for life… it was all he had going for him at this point. His desire to see, hear, feel, EXPERIENCE new things, it was what he clung to. He would certainly not be answering this insanely loud siren call drawing him to this outer rim planet if he did not have a desire to see what could draw him across such large distances.

Harry smirks as he carefully lands his hips and disembarks, heading in the direction of the call, his magical senses spreading out before him, feeling what's in front of him. He doesn't dare apparate directly there, not on a volcanic planet like this one. But he does begin to perform short apparition hops as he continues on, always twisting and teleporting to a place within eyesight.

Finally, he arrives at the spot where the pull is the strongest. It is good that he took his time coming here. The place is surrounded by lava and the ground beneath his feet is slowly sinking even as he lands. Eyes narrowed, Harry looks around, preparing to apparate away in an instant if necessary. Why has his magic drawn him here? Why has this galaxy's mysterious Force brought him to this place?

"Y-you… who are you?"

Harry spins around at the sudden voice. It is feminine and ethereal, and he sees why a moment later when he gazes upon the woman it comes from. He didn't see her at first, laid out behind some rubble as she was. But she has leaned up now and stares at him through glazed over, bleary eyes. Judging by the burnt holes in the front of her robe that go all the way through to the other side, she is dying, slowly and painfully.

Though of course, the lava would have made that a moot point in a few more minutes anyways. Frowning, Harry moves towards the fallen woman. Her presence is muted in an odd way. He can tell that she is a powerful creature… usually. Right now however, she is so depleted that he can barely even feel her life force.

Kneeling beside the woman, Harry barely takes note of her elven ears, even as he clasps one of her hands in his own and automatically feeds her some of his magic. A sharp intake of air and then a gasp later, and her eyes are no longer quite so glazed over. Harry smiles down at her.

"My name is Harry. Harry Potter. And who are you?"

She blinks dumbly for a moment before answering him in a raspy voice.

"I am Jedi Master Fay, of the Jedi Order… why have you come here, Harry Potter?"

Truthfully, Harry is both surprised and at the same time not. He can certainly believe this is a Jedi, given her well of power is growing even now, filling with the energy he is giving over to her. Yet at the same time, he's shocked that one such as this could be one of the Jedi that he's read so much about. Through the magical bond that is currently forming between them, Harry can feel Fay's emotions and they run deep, far deeper than any Temple Jedi should ever allow, according to the texts.

She feels passion, she feels love, she feels everything. It intrigues him more than he would care to admit. And at this point, his purpose on this world is clear. Smiling, Harry reaches down and wraps an arm around the weakened woman's waist, pulling her up into his arms. Their faces are inches apart and so are their lips as his emerald eyes stare down into gray pupils.

"I suppose I came to save you, Fay of the Jedi Order."

She smiles weakly and he can see her fading, not in a fatal manner, but in sheer exhaustion. Her life force is being replenished and her wounds are being healed, but the female Jedi Master still needs to rest her physical form in the end.

"That's… that's good. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep my eyes open. I think I shall close them now, Harry Potter."

And she does exactly that, fainting in his arms. Harry just chuckles, admiring her exquisite beauty for a long moment, enjoying the feeling of her warm soul pressed up against his own as he continues to revitalize her magical presence, or her force presence, whatever they call it in this world.

Then, a particularly strong lava surge explodes around ten yards away from them and Harry is reminded that they're still sinking into the massive lake of lava that he'd apparated out into the middle of. With a twist, Harry is back on the shore with Fay still in his arms. He stares for a moment at the sinking ground, upon which he can see a ruined structure of some sort, blown to smithereens by some massive explosion.

He can't help but wonder what the story behind that is. Perhaps Fay will tell him later. Turning away, Harry begins to the process of returning to his ship. The pull he was feeling is with him now, in the form of this beautiful Jedi Master. He happily leaves the volcanic planet Queyta behind, no longer feeling the loud, piercing siren call to go to it.

Harry wonders just how… alive this Force truly is. Its guiding him for some reason, guiding him to save Jedi Masters from the middle of lava lakes. And now that he's bound to this beautiful woman, what does it want him to do next? Harry doesn't know yet, but somehow, he's sure he'll find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I didn't initially intend to release Chapter 2 this quickly, so don't expect 3-5 to show up on this website quite as fast.**

 **But given the reviews I got, I left several of you hanging accidentally. And the only way I knew to respond to all of you at once was to post up another chapter! So here we are.**

 **In order to access Chapters 3-5 on Questionable Questing dot com, you will have to make an account first. This story has mature themes, which means it goes in QQ's NSFW Forums, which are in turn account-gated.**

 **Fair Warning, the sex starts now in this chapter. This is where this story begins earning its M rating.**

 **-x-X-x** -

When Fay wakes up, the Jedi Master is honestly a bit surprised. Her memory is a bit hazy on the final moments before she fell unconscious, but she does remember distinctly believing herself to be dying. She'd assumed when her eyes fluttered shut and her consciousness faded, that she would never open them again. In the end, the beautiful near-human woman had expected to die.

Rising slowly from the surprisingly comfortable bed she finds herself in, Fay winces as her body twinges with discomfort. Ah. Right. The Dark Jedi had stabbed her through the back. Ventress had said something about having Fay's heart, one way or the other. Now, Fay had always been a resilient being. Even a lightsaber to the heart might not have been able to fully overcome her connection to the living force. She'd healed herself from injuries of a similar magnitude, despite the odds.

But Obi-Wan had had to live. He'd been needed, the antidote had been needed. As he'd cradled her in his arms, she'd realized there just wasn't time for her to heal or recover. Either they both died, or she hastened her own demise in order to give him a chance to live. And so she'd done so and last she'd seen, Obi-Wan had escaped. She certainly hoped he had.

But then… she'd somehow made it out as well. There was… there was a man, Fay remembered that now. He hadn't seemed real, he'd-

"Ah, you're okay."

Blinking, Fay turns her senses towards the owner of the voice and immediately has to shy away, a gasp leaving her pretty lips as she is momentarily blinded by the force presence before her. Even as she averts her metaphysical senses, Fay looks up at the powerful young man's handsome face and feels such a pull towards him that it almost draws another gasp from her lips. She knows him instinctively and his name falls from her tongue as the memories right before her slumber finally begin to make themselves clear.

"Harry Potter."

The boy, because he certainly looks no older than his twenties, inclines his head.

"Good, you remember. I'm happy to see you doing well, Fay of the Jedi Order."

The beautiful Jedi Master takes in their surroundings and though she is not an inherently judgmental creature, she can't help but find the ship a bit… wanting.

"I am indeed well, Harry Potter. Where have you brought me?"

Harry glances about as well and shrugs.

"My ship, so far. Hadn't really come up with a destination yet, planet-wise. You seemed to take well to my magic, so there was no great urgency to get you to a doctor or anything. Anyways, call me Harry alright? Harry Potter is a bit of a mouthful after a while."

Fay files the mention of 'magic' away for a brief moment, though she at least acknowledges that it marks Harry as a bit of a bumpkin. Slowly, the recovering Jedi Master slides her legs out of the bed and over the side of it, her bare feet touching the cold, durasteel floor as she hisses slightly.

"Very well Harry. You may drop any honorifics or titles for me as well. I am Fay."

"You certainly are… tell me, how do you spell your name?"

Furrowing her brow, the ageless Jedi Master answers, seeing and sensing no true trap in the question.

"F, A, Y. Why do you ask Harry?"

The young, dark-haired man shrugs his shoulders.

"Back on my world, there are mythical creatures called the fey, as well as real magical creatures called elves and fairies. You actually remind me of the myths a bit. Ethereal beauty, slightly pointed ears. You're like something out of a fairy tale. I suppose I find it ironic that your name is Fay…"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

The words slip out of Fay's mouth before she can realize what she's saying and she falls silent as she feels a strange sensation, one that she hasn't experienced in quite some time. The beautiful woman has always held a great deal of love in her heart for all creatures bound by the Living Force. Basically, everyone. But when Harry calls her beautiful in that matter-of-fact tone… even knowing that she meets the standards of beauty for most human cultures, Fay feels a strange heat in her chest.

Lust. She feels lust for the young wizard before her, and after a moment, she realizes he's staring at her with a blush. And then she realizes that she's not just feeling HER lust, she's feeling his lust.

"Ah… the Force Bond."

That brings things to a screeching halt, thankfully. As Harry blinks dumbly, his amorous intentions fade and Fay is relieved to realize that much of the lust being shared between them was coming from him. Her own feelings for the mysterious young man are easy enough to tamp down now that he's more curious than aroused.

"I'm sorry, what? Force Bond?"

Smiling peacefully, Fay falls into her preferred role of teacher as she begins to explain.

"A Force Bond is a shared connection between two Force-sensitives, such as you and I. Normally, it occurs between mentors and students more than anything else. Jedi Masters and their Padawans are the most common example of this phenomenon. A Force Bond allows for communication across great distances, and those affected by it are more likely to feel the emotions and thoughts and desires of the one they are tied to… and vice versa."

Blowing out a breath, Fay looks into Harry's eyes.

"You and I have a Force Bond now Harry Potter. I imagine that it was formed when you used the Force to bolster my strength and keep me from death. It would seem saving my life has had consequences for you. I apologize."

She bows her heads as she gives her apology, but a derisive snort from the young man has her lifting it again. He's got a lopsided grin on his face as he shrugs one shoulder.

"Some consequence. Look, I don't really mind if we've got a Force Bond or a soul bond or whatever. I'm glad you're alright, you don't seem like the type who deserves to die in some lava pit on some no name planet. If it took a bit of my magic to get you up and running again, fine by me."

Fay returns the grin with a smile of her own, but it dims slightly at Harry's words and she shakes her head, finally deciding it is time to nip this in the bud.

"Harry, we must speak about your choice of words. Tell me, where are you from?"

The man stiffens at that.

"Why do you ask? Not a place you would have heard of anyways. Bout as far away from here as can be, I assure you."

Fay presses her lips together.

"… I imagine 'magic' is rather rare on your world, isn't it?"

Harry nods slowly at that, clearly not seeing where she's going with this.

"Yes…?"

Shaking her head again, Fay spreads her hands wide as she speaks.

"I do not wish to belittle your strength my savior, but what you call magic is nothing but your innate connection to the Living Force. The Force is all around us and within us. It connects all living things to it. This is where you draw your power from. You did not save me with magic, for magic is not real. It is merely what those too ignorant in the Ways of the Force turn to, in order to explain the great feats that you and I are capable of."

For a moment, Harry is silent as he stares at Fay. The Jedi Master can only hope he will be receptive to this no doubt startling truth. In her travels along the outer rim, Fay has run into more than her fair share of force sensitives who believed themselves to be magic. She's spoken with self-styled wizards and sorcerers and the like and she's had her successes and her failures when it came to convincing them that the truth of their existence was tied to the Living Force, a very real and quantifiable part of the universe.

Harry doesn't seem like the kind of man to attack her for her words though, and Fay isn't too worried about such an eventuality. In the end, she's proven right when his lopsided grin becomes a full-blown, toothy smile.

"Is that so? Well now… good to know, I suppose. Thank you for your wisdom."

Fay can sense that he is not convinced through their Force Bond, though she would not need the bond to know he is merely humoring her on this matter. Letting out a sigh, the Jedi Master opens her mouth to speak again, but Harry overrides her.

"So. Where am I dropping you off Fay?"

That causes the beautiful near-human to draw up short. Drop her off? Something must have shown on her face, or through their bond, because Harry lightly laughs at her.

"What, did you think I was just going to keep you like some kind of prize or whatever? You are a Jedi Master aren't you? I figure you have places to be, people to see. At the very least, there's a war going on from what I understand. Shouldn't you be doing something with that? Since I plucked you from the jaws of death and all that, I figure I at least took on the responsibility of getting you to your next destination."

Blinking dumbly, Fay latches onto the first thought that comes to mind.

"You do not expect a reward for your service Harry Potter?"

The arousal is back for all of a moment before Harry ruthlessly squashes it down, now that he knows she can sense it. Fay blushes at just how sexual of a creature she's ended up bonded to, even as he answers her.

"Well… ahem, it's not like you have anything on you to give me, but no, I don't expect a reward."

It is only then that the ageless, centuries-old Jedi Master realizes something she should have noticed a while ago. Her robes have been removed and she is wearing nothing but her comfortable pants and what appears to be an entire roll of old-fashioned bacta bandages across her chest, right over the holes that Ventress had put through her body. Her blush goes down her neck and across her exposed upper chest as she stares down at herself in mute surprise for a moment.

Harry suddenly finds the ceiling very interesting, even as Fay is forced to collect and compose herself. Though, this revelation brings another question to the Jedi Master's mind.

"… I feel surprisingly warm for wearing so little. Ships such as this one would usually be a fair bit colder than this."

The embarrassment and lust that Fay can feel from her connection to Harry are abruptly replaced by smugness and just a hint of mischievous delight.

"Hm. Must be magic then."

He's mocking her and Fay can't help but scowl a bit as he grins at her playfully. And yet, she finds herself enjoying the moment far more than one might expect. Sobering up, the ethereal beauty considers things for a long moment.

"I… have nowhere for you to take me. I have always been a servant of the Force first and foremost. I go where it guides me. That is why I was on Queyta in the first place. Though the Jedi Temple granted me the rank of Jedi Master, my place has never been among them. I have taken no apprentices and I have not sat on their Council. I am what they call a wandering Jedi Master, one of many in fact… though we are now diminished in number, after the events on Queyta."

Harry absorbs this quietly, going from mocking and impish to respectful in the blink of an eye.

"Well then, where does the Force guide you to go now? I'll be your chauffer."

Fay's brow furrows at the strange word, but their bond allows her to grasp the general meaning behind it easily enough. Accepting Harry's offer to take her where she needs to go, Fay pulls her legs up into a classic meditation stance and takes hold of her knees as she lets her eyes drift shut. Sucking in air is slightly painful as her diaphragm contracts, but breathing it out again is all the more relieving.

In and out, until Fay's breathing is regulated. For someone like her, falling into a Force Trance is almost as easy as pulling an item to her with naught by her mind. Once she's in the trance, the Jedi Master reaches out and feels at the Living Force, probing it to find out where she is most needed next. The absence of an answer that she gets in reply surprises Fay, and so she keeps pushing, keeps searching.

In the end though, there is nothing. The Living Force is silent and deep in the Force Trance, the only thing Fay feels is her bond with the mysterious Harry Potter. He is a bright light in an otherwise dark and cold world. She can feel his strength, his will, and his pain. She can feel his love and his loss and even his desire.

He is attracted to her, but Fay is not insulted. Instead, she finds herself flattered, and after a moment, she accepts the fact that she is attracted to him as well. Whatever will come of that however, will come. She will not push for a relationship with a boy barely into adulthood, no matter how mature his force presence felt.

Fay's nostrils flare as she ends the trance and pulls herself back into the real world. Harry is still where he stood, eyeing her with a lifted brow.

"A boy barely into adulthood, am I?"

Aaand the blush is back. Fay can't help but duck her head in embarrassment, despite her many years. Their Force Bond no doubt helped, but it is clear that she underestimated Harry's connection to the Living Force. Given he's never had any Jedi Training, the young man must be incredibly strong, to be able to use his force sensitivity so instinctively.

"… I apologize if I have offended Harry, but you must see it from my perspective. I have lived for over five centuries. To me, you are but a boy."

That draws a surprised look from Harry, but he ultimately accepts this information and shrugs.

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have guessed five centuries with your looks, but still, I'm no child. I have over a century of life under my belt as well Fay."

Now it's Fay's turn to be surprised, and just a little incredulous as she looks the human up and down in confusion. Harry just grins, and despite her initial disbelief, Fay begins to realize he speaks the truth. It certainly explains why he feels older than he appears.

"Very well… I stand corrected. Back to the initial question at hand. The Force guides me nowhere… and yet, perhaps that is in and of itself, guidance of a sort. The bond we share connects us Harry, and while we could ignore it and part ways, we will be stronger together. My place, at least for now it seems, is to be at your side. You are strong in the Force, but you are not taught. Perhaps I am to be your teacher, if you will have me."

She tacks on that last part quickly, and feels a bit like a blushing schoolgirl as she does so. Harry just grins and shrugs again.

"Sure, you can stick around. I warn you though, I'm pretty boring. And while this Force thing did guide me to you, it's pretty silent right now on my end as well, now that I've saved your life. Which means, we're going on vacation."

Fay cocks her head to the side as Harry moves towards the door, probably heading for the cock-pit. Before he can completely disappear, she calls out to him.

"Where is vacation?!"

He tosses an answer back over his shoulder as he leaves.

"Dubrillion! Guy that owned this ship before me… he always wanted to go there. Way he… talked about it, sounded like a nice place!"

It feels like there's more to it than that, but Harry is gone and Fay knows she is not quite strong enough yet to follow him. Uncrossing her legs, the Jedi Master slips back into bed, already feeling a certain level of exhaustion falling over her now that she and her bond-mate are no longer in the same room. She can still feel him as a bright spot on the edge of her metaphysical senses, but there is a difference between that and basking in his direct presence.

Harry Potter gives her strength simply by standing close to her. More than that though, he awakens feelings inside of her that Fay has not experienced in quite a long time. Pressing her lips tightly together, the Jedi Masters drifts off to sleep, resolutely ignoring the aching need betwixt her thighs.

-x-X-x-

Harry isn't surprised that Fay doesn't believe in his magic. Well, he's a little surprised, but in the end he can accept that she's close-minded on the subject, despite being so open-minded on a myriad of other subjects. And to be fair, magic didn't seem to really exist in this universe. Harry was fairly certain it was only his status as Master of Death and Owner of the Hallows that allowed him to get away with fucking about.

Honestly, the very fact that the power of the Hallows transcended universes was enough to fill Harry with a certain amount of unease. Would he ever escape their grasp? It certainly didn't seem so, if dimension hopping or galaxy hopping or whatever the hell his ritual had actually done hadn't taken care of the 'problem'. Of course, that problem had saved his life ultimately, lest he be floating dead in space.

Regardless, the wizard isn't about to let things go. He could have just proved his magic was real to Fay, but where would the fun in that have been? He's sure she would have believed him if he'd simply conjured up a dog or chair, or an apple for her to take a nice big bite out of. He could have done any number of showy spells before her, and then asked Fay exactly how her Force had done it.

Instead, Harry decided there was only one reasonable response to a non-believer. And so he began to prank her. Once the course to Dubrillion was laid in, Harry set out to fuck with his new bond mate. It started small of course. The next time Fay awoke, she was strong enough to get up and use the restroom. That's when she got a good look at herself in a mirror and came stomping up to him in the cockpit.

"Harry! Why is my hair blue?!"

With a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye, Harry had simply shrugged and suggested magic. The glare that the Jedi Master had given him was surprisingly hot and he'd once again been forced to tamp down on his libido as she felt his arousal and blushed a deep tomato red. Of course, once she'd calmed down she came up with a 'perfectly logical explanation'.

"I don't know where you got the hair dye, or how you managed to do this to me without waking me up, but I do hope it washes out rather easily or I'll be quite cross with you."

In the end, he'd allowed the spell to wear off when Fay took her first shower. It was a week-long trip to Dubrillion from Queyta after all. And Harry had further plans regardless.

The next day, Fay came to him with a puppy in her arms, suspiciously the same color of blue as her hair had been.

"Harry, I did not know you had a pet on board… until it woke me up with its tongue on my face. Strangely enough, I do not think this is the animal's actual fur color."

She was trying to look upset with him, but the puppy, transfigured into existence by an extraneous metal bolt, kept licking at her face as she held it high in her arms, ruining the effect she was no doubt going for. His wide grin eventually saw the Jedi Master turning and leaving in a huff. Fay hadn't spoken to him for the rest of that 'day', though in outer space days were a more nebulous concept.

Still, she came back when she woke up again to six more puppies in all the remaining colors of a rainbow. When she came storming into the cockpit with the happy, scrambling doggies chasing after her, Harry finally gave Fay his full attention, turning the pilot's chair to face her with a smug grin on his face.

"Alright Harry, I give up. Tell me how you did this. How did you hide seven lifeforms from my senses, and where did you get the dyes for their fur and my hair? I have searched this entire junk heap of a ship top to bottom, and I still cannot even find where these beautiful creatures could possibly be living, let alone hiding."

With a twinkle in his eye that would have made Dumbledore proud, Harry shrugs his shoulders, a wide grin on his face.

"Perhaps it's magic."

Fay's expression tells him he's dangerously close to causing the unflappable, serene Jedi Master to uncharacteristically blow a gasket. Letting out a sigh, Harry rises from the chair and cocks his head to the side.

"Is it so hard to believe in magic Fay?"

When Harry pulls what appears to be a polished piece of wood from his jacket, the Jedi Master furrows her brow in confusion.

"What is that?"

Grinning, Harry swishes it down towards the dogs at her feet.

"My magic wand, of course."

And then the dogs, the living breathing creatures that up until a moment ago had had force presences, albeit minute, are gone. Fay stares in shock and horror at the seven pieces of scrap that have taken their place.

"You… I… what did you just do?! You murdered them!"

Harry winces.

"I can see how you might think that, but they were never there to begin with Fay. They were transfigurations, created by my magic."

Fay is aghast, her eyes wide.

"They most certainly were there Harry Potter! They had force presences! Whatever you did, undo it this instance and bring them back, right now!"

With the full force of her glare on him, the wizard caves almost immediately and a swish of the Elder Wand later, the rainbow seven are back in action, barking and jumping this way and that as they run around Fay's legs. Letting out a sigh of relief as she feels their lifeforce once again in the Force, Fay can't help but stare at Harry in a whole lot of wonder and just a bit of fear.

"… Explain, please."

Sobered up, Harry nods, even as he begins to walk out of the cockpit. Fay and the dogs follow him as he tells her all he knows about his world's magic. Eventually, they reach the ship's cargo hold and as Harry continues to talk, the shocked Jedi Master is treated to another string of amazing feats as Harry transfigures more scrap into empty bowls and then begins to fill them with water from the tip of his polished stick, as well as food that appears from seemingly nowhere.

By the time the seven puppies are happily chowing down on their meals, Fay feels the need to sit down. A moment later, she is, in a large comfortable armchair that has seemingly come out of nowhere. She stares at Harry as he settles into a mirror of her chair and smiles tentatively at her.

"So yeah. Magic. Real enough for you now?"

For a moment, Fay simply processes everything. And yet, she is no Jedi Master for nothing and she has always trusted in the Living Force. She trusts in what it's telling her now, the insights she's gleamed from this short conversation. Leaning forward puts a bit of pressure on her mostly healed chest, but Fay needs to impress the importance of her next words on the man across from her.

"Harry… whatever it is you're capable of, whether it is magic or not… you are doing it through the Force now. Your abilities are beyond anything I've ever seen, but you did not simply transfigure metal into temporary automatons, you made living, breathing animals out of scrap. These beasts are real now, no matter what they were before."

For a moment, Harry looks like he wants to argue with her. Instead, he deflates and nods his head.

"… That lines up with what I've noticed, yes."

Frowning at how easy that was, Fay can't help but question him.

"What do you mean."

Shrugging, Harry gestures to the rainbow puppies.

"They're self-sustaining. Normally, I'd do the spell and assign them a shelf-life and when they ran out of the magic I gave them, they'd shift back on their own. But not these ones. The transfiguration is permanent, unless I specifically will it to reverse itself like I did in the cockpit. The magic is self-sustaining and these puppies will grow up and live their normal life-spans. Furthermore, our Force Bond… it came about because I was trying to use my magic to save you. The first clue that my magic and your Force are somehow connected."

Fay nods slowly, glad that Harry is being reasonable. And now that she's had her eyes opened to just what the human before her is capable of…

"Well then, we have a few more days until we arrive at Dubrillion. Plenty of time to begin your training."

Harry lifts an eyebrow.

"What?"

The grin on Fay's face does nothing to set Harry at ease.

-x-X-x-

As a bikini-clad Fay falls back onto a blanket and Harry falls atop her, the ageless Jedi Master laughs breathlessly, even as the human she's taken as her apprentice does the same. And then they both seem to realize their close proximity, leading to silence falling between the two of them as they stare into each other's eyes.

They're on Dubrillion now. Fay had been sure to put Harry through his paces these last few days, so at the very least he would be able to recognize situations like the one that had nearly seen him deprive seven new animals of the life he'd unknowingly granted them. The fact that Harry could literally make life from nothing still boggled the mind a bit, but Fay had always been good at going with the flow, and in the end she took it as just another sign from the Living Force that she was meant to be by his side.

Of course, once they'd landed on Dubrillion, Harry had let the multi-colored puppies run off into the wild. Fay had ultimately agreed with the decision, the junker ship that Harry somehow managed to fly around the galaxy was no place for them. They required far more space. They would get it on Dubrillion, the world was a beauty in every way.

And of course, that was why Harry had come here. Before the first hour was out, Fay had found herself blocked from providing anymore of her lessons. She'd also had her clothing transfigured into a skimpy, albeit tasteful bikini. Harry had told her that he was going to have fun and she could join him or not. Then he'd ran out into the crystal blue water of the beach they'd landed near and Fay had had the choice to follow him or stay behind.

She'd followed, in the end. Perhaps it was Harry influencing her through their Force Bond, but ultimately, Fay had let loose. She'd had honest, actual fun for the first time in longer than she could remember. Frolicking in the surf, she'd splashed at Harry, first with her hands and then with the force. He in turn had splashed at her with his magic and they'd had quite an epic battle, play-fighting for over an hour with water.

But that had come to an end when Fay had snuck tendrils of water up Harry's shorts in an uncharacteristic display of impishness. The look on his face had been priceless, and Fay had laughed, running from the surf as he gave chase after her. When a large, thick blanket had appeared on the ground up ahead, Fay had taken the hint and turned right before it, allowing him to tackle her back onto the comfortable fabric.

And now here they were, both of them only just seeming to realize what their little game had led them to. Harry licks his lips and tries for a smile as they stare into each other's eyes.

"So then… how should I pun-mmph!"

Before he can finish his statement, Fay has hooked a lithe arm around the man's neck and pulled him down. Harry's eyes go wide as their lips smash together, but then they relax and his pupils dilate as he kisses her right back. Their little makeout session continues for some time, until Harry escalates things with his tongue. Despite initiating matters and despite her age, Fay is not well-versed in perversity. As such, while she opens her mouth to allow his tongue access, Fay doesn't quite understand what he's doing until her own tongue is wrestling with his for dominance before she even truly realizes what's happening.

An unconscious moan tries to leave the ageless Jedi Master's throat as her eyelashes flutter from the spikes of arousal she's feeling from their Force Bond. Harry's naked chest presses down against her covered-breast and there's no twinge of pain or discomfort as their bodies grind against each other. She is fully healed now, thanks to this strong, virile man atop her.

Fay can scarcely believe this is happening, but before she knows it, she's reaching down to tug at Harry's shorts. It's the only garment the human is still wearing, and she happily pulls at them until his phallus pops free. Taking his cock in her hands, she finds herself inexpertly stroking it, even as her and Harry continue to spar with their tongues.

His resulting groan into her own mouth tells Fay that she's doing something right… but in truth, the centuries-old beauty wants more. One hand pulls the crotch of her bikini aside and the other guides Harry's cockhead to her entrance. When she places him at her slit, Harry stills, as if just realizing what's been going on down below. Their lips finally pull apart and he looks down at her, his member fully ready to penetrate her dripping cunt at a moment's notice.

"… Are you sure Fay?"

The Jedi Master is no virgin, regardless of what the Temple preaches. In over five hundred years, Fay has had lovers here and there. She's never shared a Force Bond with any of them though, and she can feel Harry's desire through their connection even now. It is not outright love, but then she doesn't think she fully loves the human yet either, so that's alright. The affection is there and the adoration is growing. Fay smiles up at Harry and nods her head.

"I am."

And then he's inside of her and the ethereal beauty is letting out a gasp as his cock fills up her waiting quim. Inch after inch of hot, throbbing man meat inside of her pussy. Her thoughts are more provocative than they've ever been before, and even as Harry begins to thrust in and out of her, Fay can't help but blame him and their bond. He's certainly relaxed her, but this goes a bit beyond that. Harry is not the most perverse or lecherous human that Fay has ever met, but he certainly has a healthy libido and she's known that her body aroused him since the day they met.

Even still, he does not treat her like an animal or a piece of property. Harry's cock slides in and out of her as he lays his lips back on hers. A moment later, his hands slide into her hands and their palms rest against each other as their fingers intertwine. Harry pulls her arms above her head as he squeezes her hands, and Fay allows herself to be lost in the pleasure, her entire, curvaceous body jiggling slightly with each powerful thrust into her tightening cunt.

Pleasure is building inside of her. How can it not? Her bond with Harry forms a bit of a feedback loop of sorts. When one of them feels arousal, pleasure, satisfaction, the other feels it as well. It builds and then gets sent back along the connection once more. As such, they are swiftly approaching a mutual completion. Fay can feel this, she knows that when she reaches climax, Harry will as well. He will cum inside of her, and truthfully Fay has no idea if she will get pregnant or not. It will be as the Living Force wills it, in the end.

And really, that's all she needs, isn't it? Putting her trust in the Living Force even now, Fay stops holding back the pleasure. Moments later and she's crying out into Harry's insistent lips, even as he grunts into hers. Her inner walls clench rapidly around his pulsating cock and her pussy juices coat his member even as Harry cums deep inside of her and fills her womb with his potentially life-bearing seed.

She has never felt more alive than in this moment, and considering all she has achieved in five hundred years… well, suffice to say, her victories and her successes throughout her life are not diminished by the mental declaration. Rather, this moment of personal satisfaction between her and her bond mate is simply so great it eclipses everything else in Fay's mind.

Harry pulls his softening cock out of her and untwines his fingers from hers before. The human flops down on the conjured blanket beside the Jedi Master, even as Fay catches her breath, her chest heaving all the way. They stare up at the beautiful blue sky overhead together for a brief moment, and then Fay is the one to initiate contact this time, her fingers brushing against his searchingly.

Once she's found his hand, Fay slides her own back into his grip and looks to him, a brilliant smile on her face. Harry looks back and smiles as well. There's no need for words. The affection the two lovers feel for each other is quite clear through their Force Bond.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3! Once again, since I got more questions on it last time, to view the other chapters of this story on Questionable Questing dot com, you have to make an account in order to see my works.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-x-X-x-**

A week after arriving on Dubrillion, Harry and Fay both wake up in the same moment. Held tight in each other's embrace, neither moves as they look into the other's eyes. Harry cocks an eyebrow up.

"So then, you feel it to?"

Fay lets out a shaky breath.

"Never have I felt it more strongly… the Force speaks to you directly, Harry. It is not usually so blunt."

Shrugging his shoulders, the wizard chuckles lightly.

"Well, something is certainly guiding me. I guess we have to go now, don't we?"

Fay's lips press together and then curl upwards into a slight smile as she wiggles a bit, rubbing herself up against his crotch and provoking an almost immediate reaction.

"Well, we don't have to leave right away…"

Harry grins at her. It's clear he's rubbing off on the beautiful Jedi Master through their Force Bond, but if she doesn't mind, he certainly doesn't. Leaning in, his lips meet hers and they kiss heatedly, even as their hands begin to explore each other's bodies. She's right after all, the feeling to get up and go elsewhere is strong, but it doesn't have the same urgent quality to it that the draw to Queyta had had to it.

They have time… and Harry is fully on board with making use of that time.

-x-X-x-

"… I do believe you've brought us to Tython Harry."

The trip here had been… tumultuous, and had required more than a few helping hands from his magic, but in the end here they were indeed. The planet below looked monstrous though, even as two moons, one light and one dark, drifted above it. Harry eyes the stormy world beneath them for a long moment and then glances in Fay's direction with a lifted brow.

"Tython?"

The Jedi Master is a bit pale as she stares down at the world as well, not actually looking at him even as she explains.

"According to the histories, it is the birthplace of the Jedi Order. But the planet is practically Force Sensitive, and without a perfect balance of Light and Dark, Force Storms lash out and make it almost entirely inhabitable."

That causes Harry to frown slightly.

"Balance eh? I thought the Jedi didn't have anything to do with the Dark Side."

Fay shakes her head back and forth.

"I can't tell you much more, only that I know there was once a time when the Jedi were not as they are now. The countless millennia have seen our Order change more times than you can imagine. We have risen, and we have fallen… but this is where it all began."

Harry nods slowly, looking back down to the world with slightly more appreciation. He's always been a sucker for a good bit of history and this promises to be fun.

"Well then, time to head down there I suppose!"

Fay immediately goes wide eyed as she reaches out and grabs Harry's arm.

"Wait! This junk collector can't possibly get down to the planet below in one-piece Harry. I know the Force is calling to you, but we're going to have to go and get another vessel if we hope to explore Tython as it is now. The Force Storms are covering the planet's surface, blanketing it even."

Harry looks at her and lifts a single eyebrow. After a moment, Fay blushes and then scowls.

"… Don't say it."

The human male can't help but grin at his near-human lover. His amusement slips over their bond and despite the difference in age, Fay grows even more embarrassed and petulant.

"Harry…"

The wizard snickers.

"But don't you want to know how we're going to get down to the surface below intact?"

Fay gives him an aggravated look. Despite everything, she's still more than a little iffy about a certain word, a certain new reality she's had to come to terms with.

"Harry I swear to the Force if you use the M wor-!"

"Magic, my dear. Magic will get us where we need to go!"

His smugness is undeniable and Fay growls before launching herself at the human in a manner that is quite uncharacteristic for the centuries old woman, and also quite unbefitting behavior for a normally serene Jedi Master to engage in. Harry goes down laughing, but he quickly counter-attacks, his hands sliding to her ribs and tickling her, a surprising weak point he'd discovered during their time together on Dubrillion.

Fay squeals at this surprise move and ends up pinned down a moment later as Harry flips them over. Her wrists end up captured in his grip and pulled over her head as their eyes meet and his laughter trails off. They stare at one another for a long moment and then Harry begins to lean in, unable to resist the urge to kiss Fay, especially with the Jedi Master biting her lower lip like that.

At the last moment, the near-human turns her head to the side and his lips land on her cheek instead. The force pushes Harry back gently as he gasps in mock outrage and she gives him a wicked grin of her own. In the end though, Harry just chuckles ruefully and wags a finger at his lover, conceding this round to the Jedi Master. After she takes a bow, she waves a hand at the cockpit.

"Go on then Harry. Use your unnatural and terrible powers to get us to the surface in one piece."

The wizard inclines his head in thanks for her 'vote of confidence', and proceeds to do just that.

-x-X-x-

Hours later they've landed in the most enclosed bit of ruins left of the Temple that the Force has led Harry too. Much of the Temple no longer exists above ground. In fact, the only part of the original structure left even remotely intact was the hangar that Harry had ultimately set them down in. Supposedly, that was made out of slightly tougher materials.

Regardless, having cast plenty of magic to make sure that the ruined hangar STAYED intact, and that his ship stayed unburied, Harry was ready and able to follow the strange urge down into the darkness of the ruined Temple's catacombs. Standing at the entrance alongside his Jedi lover, Harry lifts a brow as she frowns. Fay shakes her head after a moment.

"We're going to have to go to back to the ship to get a glow rod Harry. This is the first time in a long time that I find myself wishing I carried a lightsaber, if only for the light it could provide…"

Harry chuckles at that and the Elder Wand slips out of his sleeve with barely a thought. He holds the stick up and Fay's eyes drift to it right as he speaks the name of a spell he learned oh so many years ago.

"Lumos."

The Jedi Master ends up averting her gaze at the sudden brightness, causing Harry to chuckle and her to smack his shoulder as she growls at him. After a moment, he conjures up a flashlight as well for Fay to take, without ever ending the Lumos spell currently affixed to his wand tip. Harry had long since learned how to do both and the Elder Wand, being the strongest, most versatile magical weapon in existence, was happy to multicast for him, it's owner.

With both he and Fay equipped with sources of light, the wizard leads the way forward down the stairs into the catacombs, his wand held out before him, his eyes alert for any threats. The potential for giant spiders to jump out at them came to mind. That which lay below ground was a bit more intact than that which lay above it. Though there were still plenty of cave-ins and blocked passages, there was always a path, leading him and Fay deeper and deeper in.

It was about twenty minutes later that they finally ran into something, or perhaps it would be better to say something ran into them. Out of the darkness ahead came a group of slavering, monstrous creatures. They were distinctly alien, their skin tone entirely pink and their eyes set wide apart. They were also distinctly bipedal, walking upright on two legs. Harry was definitely more interested in their claws and their mouths, full of sharp teeth as each was.

Fay's hands come up and the group of monsters basically hits an invisible wall as Harry holds the Elder Wand at the ready in case her strength depletes.

"Fay? Any idea what these things are?"

The near-human female shakes her head back and forth, grimacing as the creatures beat hard against her Force Wall, essentially translating their physical violence into attacks on her mind.

"No… no clue. Like I s-said, I did not learn much more than I already told you about-gah!"

The rest of her sentence was abruptly cut off as the bipedal creatures finally broke through her concentration. Harry's wand swishes and flicks and the entire group suddenly lifts up into the air, slamming into the ceiling hard enough to make it crack, only to land back down again on the ground below equally hard and completely unconscious.

Regarding the work of his over-powered Levitation Charm for a moment, Harry then proceeds to cast stasis spells on the creatures, before nodding in satisfaction. As the groaning things freeze up, Fay looks on in fascination.

"What did you do Harry?"

The wizard shrugs as he moves forward, the tip of the Elder Wand still glowing brightly as he leads her past the fallen beings.

"Freezing Charm, Fay. They'll stay put until we're done here."

The Jedi Master inclines her head in agreement and they continue on, still not quite at the place that the Force is guiding Harry towards, seemingly far underground as it is. The first group of monsters is not the last, and Harry ends up paralyzing three more before they finally arrive in a larger room than any before it. So large in fact, that the light at the tip of Harry's wand and the flashlight he'd given Fay don't fully illuminate the place.

Fay frowns and looks to him, and Harry gives her a knowing glance. The Jedi Master won't say it, but he knows what she wants. Far too interested in what all this is about to tease her any further, Harry lifts his wand up into the air and fires off the Lumos at the tip of it, creating a mini-sun of magical brightness up near the ceiling of the giant antechamber.

The whole place is lit up after that, and Fay looks around with her mouth open and her eyes wide as Harry regards the walls with curiosity in his own gaze right alongside her.

"This is… this must be absolutely ancient."

"Can you read it at all?"

Harry tosses the question out, already expecting a negative answer. Fay gives him an incredulous look and he just shrugs, grinning.

"Thought I'd check."

Reaching over, he taps the tip of the Elder Wand to Fay's forehead and then to his own as well. The Jedi Master gasps as she looks upon the carved walls once more.

"What… what did you do?"

Harry just shrugs as he eyes them up and down himself, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Translation Charm. I put a lot of power into it, and it seems to have worked. Working for you too right?"

The Jedi Master just stares at him for a long moment.

"… That's bullshit."

That gets Harry's attention, an actual expletive leaving the beautiful, wise Jedi Master's mouth. Fay blushes slightly as Harry regards her with a single lifted brow, but ultimately she turns away from him and moves towards the nearest wall, beginning to read.

"Yes. It's working for me."

He just chuckles and turns towards another wall entirely. There's still an urge, tugging at his mind, pulling him towards a certain section of the room… but Harry is nothing if not stubborn and that would just be far too easy. Instead, he starts from the beginning and reads what the walls of the room have to tell him, enjoying all the juicy details like one would a good, long book.

In the end, he does end up where the urge wants him to go anyways, but by the time he gets there, Fay comes to his side.

"Harry, these walls, the carvings on them… its ancient. They speak of a Je'daii Order, the precursor to my own order. And more than that, they explain the balance as well. Rather than embracing one side of the force, these teachings counsel that one should take in both Light and Dark. It is… unorthodox to be sure, yet at the same time this is the original orthodox, in a way."

Harry inclines his head to show he's listening, his eyes remaining fixed on the wall before him.

"And what do you make of this bit Fay?"

The Jedi Master looks to where he's looking, her brow furrowing in concentration.

"It… it is a bastardized version of the Jedi Code… no, more than that. It is the original code, ours is built off of it, obviously."

Taking in a deep breath, the beautiful near-human female begins to intone the writing upon the wall.

"There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no fear; there is power. I am the heart of the Force. I am the revealing fire of light. I am the mystery of darkness. In balance with chaos and harmony, Immortal in the Force."

A shuddering breath leaves the Jedi Master as she finishes speaking, and when Harry looks at her she's staring at him as if she's only seeing him for the first time.

"… What is it Fay? This is why we're here you know, this is where the urges led me."

Fay swallows thickly and nods in agreement.

"Yes, I can see how that would be. The words that I just spoke, they felt like they resonated within me. This is indeed why we are here, why the Force guided you… and me to this place. I understand now what I must do."

Staring blankly, Harry waits a beat before coughing into his hand.

"… And what must you do?"

Fay gives him a rueful smile as she rolls her shoulders.

"I must adopt this philosophy for myself. Ancient as it is, it is still new to me though, and it will take time for me to properly balance myself as the teachings describe. At the very least, I know where I must go next."

Harry lifts a brow and Fay answers after a short pause.

"The dark moon above the world Harry. I must find balance between dark and light there. It will not be easy either, after spending centuries living in the Light Side of the Force. But if I am to truly embrace the Living Force as I have always claimed to, I now see that I must embrace ALL of the Living Force, not just the facet of it that the Jedi teach on Coruscant. You have shown me the light in a way, my lover. And to chase it, I must go into the dark."

The wizard gives his companion a deadpan stare as Fay grins a little wider. Her puns do not go unnoticed, but in the end Harry just shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Very well, let's go back, shall we?"

Fay bobs her head in agreement.

"Indeed. We have all we need from this place."

With that, they leave. Of course, Harry has ways of looking back at his memories of this event, meaning that the massive room with its carved walls will always be there in his mind's eye, if he ever wishes to peruse it some more. On the way out, he sets the freezing charms to begin to weaken, and by the time they're walking up the ramp into the ship, the enraged sounds of the violent creatures fill the catacombs and get closer and closer.

There's no grand escape though, in the end, no danger to either of them. Harry knows what he's doing, and by the time the descendants of the ancient Flesh Raiders make their way to the partially intact hangar, the spaceship is already rising high into the air, and there's nothing the sharp-teethed pink-skin creatures can do about it.

-x-X-x-

Dropping Fay off on the darker of Tython's two moons is a relatively simple task. Though shrouded in shadows, there is not nearly as much tumultuous weather on the moon as there is down on the unbalanced world it orbits. Setting her up with an endless source of food and water is not difficult either, and while Harry hangs around for a bit, it becomes obvious that whatever Fay is doing is not something he can or even needs to do.

In the end, another pull from the Force (even he has to admit it's probably the damn Force dragging him around at this point) has him leaving Fay behind on her orders. While she works on balancing herself, Harry is once again zipping across the galaxy to find out whatever the hell the Force wants him to find out.

The ship abruptly alerts him that the hyperspace trip is ending, and Harry pulls the lever that will drop him out of the strange faster-than-light method of travel. The wizard has to bite back a curse as he finds a massive ship right in front of him, but in the end he manages to pull the junker up over it. Where ever he's ended up landing, there's a large, automated blockade of the place.

Of course, thanks to Harry's magic and a number of spells placed on the ship, the blockade doesn't 'see' or 'notice' him in any way. Harry is within the automated perimeter in minutes, and he's angling down to the planet below a short time later. A frown on his face, the wizard pulls up his navigational data. Supposedly, he's near a place called Moraband. From the looks of things, as he enters the planet's atmosphere, Moraband is a pretty shitty place.

More than that, Moraband is supposed to be quarantined and empty… but it's most definitely not. The world below is not fully lifeless, despite being rocky and arid across its surface. In fact, there's a fully operational space port that Harry ends up navigating towards. It's set up on the edge of a cliff of all things, which in turn leads into a valley full of crumbled ruins and tombs and even a massive temple.

Angling the junker down onto an empty landing pad on the far right of the platform, Harry frowns as he feels the urge pushing him to go investigate the valley before him. Slipping out of the cockpit, the wizard equips himself and heads down the ramp, leaving his ship just as a group of robed figures rushes out to meet him.

"You! Who are you?! The blockade ignored you and we can't even direct the damn turrets to fire upon your ship!"

Harry blinks at that and smiles politely. In the end, he decides that just telling the truth will probably piss off the people before him more than anything else… and these feel like the kind of people that need to have their noses tweaked a bit.

"My name is Harry Potter. I've come to this planet at the urging of the Force. Apparently, I have business in the valley beyond. And how are all of you doing this fine day?"

The cloaked figures stand there for a long second in silence, and then the one in the lead draws a blaster. This prompts his companions to do the same and Harry's wand comes up just as bolts of energy fly through the air. They bounce off of his silent Protego and there are shouts of 'personal force field!' as the robed figures begin to run forward. Harry lifts a brow… and promptly sweeps them off of the platform.

There are screams as the majority of them fall to their deaths below (or perhaps they'll live, Harry's not overly concerned about it) but the leader's screams are loudest… mainly because he's not actually fallen, instead he's hanging over the empty expanse, his legs kicking out under him as Harry holds him in place.

"Confundo. Legilimens."

The two spells back to back give Harry unfettered access to the man's mind. He discovers quite a bit about just who he is and who he works for. It seems the Sith aren't nearly as extinct as the Holonet would have Harry believe, not if this one's meetings with a Darth Sidious are real and not the imaginings of a mad cultist.

More than that, apparently Moraband is the birthplace of the Sith and the valley that the Force is urging him towards is in fact properly known as the 'Valley of the Dark Lords'. The world itself was also called Korriban in the recent past at some point, given that the mind he's rifling through still views it by that name.

Korriban, Moraband… whatever it is, it doesn't matter. Harry takes what he needs and tosses the cultist off the platform as well. He then proceeds into the facility, which is mostly staffed by droids as it turns out. Almost the entirety of the small Sith cult had come out to 'greet' him on the landing platform, and with the right passcodes ripped from their leader's mind, Harry was easily able to access and take control of the small spaceport he'd found himself at.

Within the hour, the wizard is leaving the spaceport behind and heading towards the tomb that the Force is urging him towards. It seems to be the largest and most extravagant of the tombs, and from what he's learned, that's mostly because it's the most recent built. The Tomb of Darth Bane, built inside the remains of what had apparently once been an academy for Sith.

Harry can't imagine it. It's one thing to have a school for wizards and witches to learn witchcraft and wizardry, but a school for learning how to be evil? Even Slytherin had been subtler than that, dressing it up in terms of 'ambition'. He could only imagine what a Sith Academy would look like. Backstabbing, more than likely. Backstabbing and death and potential cut off and wasted before it's time due to idiocy and shortsightedness.

The acolytes he'd disposed of back at the spaceport had venerated such things, while also living in constant fear. At least, the leader had anyways. Harry couldn't help but wonder at how twisted a mind had to be, to believe in force of power and rule by might with one half of his brain, yet work to sabotage and hinder his own students' progress with the other half. The cultist truly had been mad, and he'd been a fairly terrible teacher as well.

The two didn't necessarily go hand in hand after all, some of Harry's best teachers had been fucking bonkers…

Ah, but he's here now. Staring at the massive double doors leading into the old Sith Academy before him, Harry lifts his wand and a concussive blast sees them blown open. He heads inside of the Academy-turned-tomb, keeping his eye out for anything unusual. There are no monsters like there were on Tython. Instead, there's something that Harry is actually even better equipped to deal with.

The first time a specter rises to greet him, ghostly glowing lightsaber in fist, Harry lifts a single brow. The fallen Sith Warrior rushes at him and while he lifts his wand to deal with it, he also lifts his other hand, upon which sits the resurrection stone. As expected, the Hallow governing that of spirits and ghosts works immediately and the Sith Warrior vanishes two feet from swinging at him with that spectral sword.

He finds more of this as he goes deeper into the tomb, until eventually he comes to the place the Force has been urging him to. There are inscriptions on the walls… but this place is not as old as Tython. Instead, Harry is guided to a hidden space behind one of the walls, where he pulls out a small holocron. Lifting his brow as it glows bright red, He holds the device in his hand and watches in surprise as a small holographic hooded figure appears atop it.

"Greetings, acolyte. If you have discovered my holocron, it means you are worthy of what I have to tell you. My name is Darth Zannah, Dark Lord of the Sith after my Master, Darth Bane. I was an accomplished Sith Sorceress by the time my Master and I faced each other in battle, and it was that sorcery that allowed me to defeat him, despite his overwhelming physical strength and skill with a saber. Ask of me what you will."

Harry cocks his head to the side, and then looks around the tomb he's in for a long moment.

"Greetings Darth Zannah. I wish to know about these runes. There's a certain power to them, isn't there? Tell me everything."

A grin spreads across Harry's face as the holocron begins to speak.

-x-X-x-

Days later, Harry has learned all he needs to know, or so he feels. It's time to leave this place. In the end, it turns out that Sith runes are very similar to the magical ones he was familiar with back home. Though, ultimately magical runes had a lot more versatility than their counterparts, just as his own magic seemed to be far more versatile than the abilities of most force-sensitives in this galaxy.

There was also a focus on illusions in regard to Sith runes, which he found quite interesting. Ultimately, the specters and spirits and ghosts of the Valley of the Dark Lords had not hindered him overly much. His status as Master of Death had left them unable to affect him in any meaningful way. With the Sith holocron tucked away in a bag and Darth Bane's tomb behind him, Harry looks off into the distance at the spaceport his ship is docked at, ready and even happy to finally get off this blasted rock.

He misses Fay, if he's being honest. Even now he can feel the woman at the back of the mind, all the way across the galaxy. It's an incredibly faint connection, and it's more a sense of 'she lives' than anything else… but it's a constant reminder that she does exist, and that Harry has already found something in this new universe to hold and cherish. He enjoys his time with the Jedi Master more than he cares to admit, in the end.

A smile on his face at the thought of returning to her soon, Harry is nonetheless jarred by the sudden urge to turn left instead of carrying on forward. He grunts as the Force practically blares at him to go in that direction. The wizard manages to catch himself before he can fall to his knee, and then he snarls and scowls as he places a hand to his forehead.

"ENOUGH!"

He's screaming at no one, or so it seems, but he doesn't stop as he rants at the very air itself.

"That's ENOUGH! You do NOT control me, I don't care what the hell you are! I am Harry James Potter and I am my OWN man!"

The urge to turn left dies down into a whimper, though it's still there as Harry gets a sort of abashed sense back for his words. Oh good, at least the massive omnipresent thing that binds all living beings together across the galaxy is 'sorry'. Rolling his eyes, Harry turns to stare at the rock face that the Force is trying to guide him towards. He stares for a long moment in silence, and he's just about ready to start cursing again, when something barely there catches his eye.

Furrowing his brow, Harry steps forward and pulls with his magic. The Sith runes hidden cleverly in small crevices respond to his mental touch and he frowns as he cuts them off, and the illusion that they were creating dissipates. There's a small cave entrance hidden in the rock face, not at all adorned like the tombs lining the Valley, simply sitting there, waiting to be found.

The Force is urging him, though far more gently this time, to go inside. Harry lets out an exasperated huff and does just that, making his way cautiously down a narrow, winding pathway. From what he can figure, this path goes around the larger, more complex tombs, and then it descends deep underground. There are no ghosts to bug him here oddly enough, and no monsters or beasts to leap at him.

Instead, Harry finds another illusion of a rock face, behind which two large doors wait. Forcing his way inside is as easy as always, but he can't help but be stunned by what he discovers past the double doors. It's more technology than he's seen anywhere on this forsaken little planet, except for the spaceport of course. And in the center of it all, hanging, frozen in time, is a nude woman.

Harry doesn't exactly blush as he sees the blonde human female in all her naked glory, but he does feel a little guilty, not sure of how Fay would react to the immediate arousal he feels at the sight. Glancing around the room reveals some consoles and a few crates, but not much else. To take his eyes and mind off of the floating, frozen woman, Harry moves to the console and goes about trying to start it up.

It takes a spell to make it, so he can comprehend things, but once he does, he's able to navigate the interface easily enough. The woman before him is not an actual woman at all… or she is, and he's being a prejudiced bumpkin. Still, Harry's never seen a clone of anyone up close and personal before, so while he's heard about the massive army fighting for the Republic, this is still a pretty wild moment for him.

Pressing his lips together, he reads all he can about the woman. A Lana Beniko? The name doesn't ring a bell, but he imagines she's probably a Sith, given just where she's located. Why would anyone make a clone of a beautiful blonde, only to leave it here though? From what the console can tell him, she's a back up 'resource'. That rankles Harry something fierce if he's being honest. Even if it's hard for him to reconcile the clone as its own person… well, judging by the age of all of this, her progenitor has to be long dead. So, the clone technically is its own person, right? At the very least, it's the only one of itself… or herself, left in existence.

The blonde might be a clone of Lana Beniko, a back up 'resource' for whoever had created her, but that was undoubtedly a long time ago. There was no reason that she couldn't live a nice, full life now… and the only thing keeping her from that at this point was him. Letting out a low sigh, Harry begins to manipulate the controls on the console. Soon enough, the stasis field is deactivated and the clone is slumping down to the ground.

Harry casts a sleeping spell on the naked blonde woman just to be sure, and then conjures a blanket to wrap her in as he prepares to carry her to his ship. Before he can do so, one of the larger crates suddenly opens up to reveal a startling amount of well-preserved equipment. Robes, a lightsaber, and several other ancient pieces of technology stand out to him and from the looks of things, it's all meant for the blonde.

In the end, Harry shrinks it down and takes it with him as well, letting out a put-upon sigh as he does so. Getting this Lana Beniko back to his ship is fairly easy once he casts a feather-light charm on her, and with the Force no longer urging him in one direction or the next, Harry is finally able to get off of Moraband or Korriban or whatever the fuck the place is called. He's well on his way back to Tython when he finally decides to wake the clone up.

He makes sure she's dressed in more than a blanket when he does so, and then he ends the sleeping spell. Within moments, the blonde's eyes are blinking open and she's rising up off of the bunk he'd laid her out on. Her gaze tracks around the interior of the ship for several seconds before it finally lands upon him. She looks at him blankly for a moment, before standing fully. The blonde takes a single step forward and then falls to a knee.

"Master, I await your orders."

… Huh?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry stares at the blonde clone he'd freed on a whim. In turn, Lana Beniko stares back, having lifted her head from it's bowed position when he did not immediately answer. The Sith Lady's brow furrows as she looks to him with some confusion and a bit of mild concern in her eyes.

"Master, are you well?"

Pressing his lips together tightly, the immortal wizard flares his nostrils as he lets out a sigh solely through his nose. Then, his hand comes up and rubs the bridge of it as he closes his eyes and groans. Before Lana can voice her concern again however, he holds up his other hand, warding her off from speaking.

"Hold on a second. Master? That's uh… do you know who you are? Where you are?"

Even as Lana cocks her head to the side inquisitively, Harry's mind is racing. Still, her answer only makes him more confused.

"Of course. I am Lana Beniko, the Sith Intelligence Minister."

That was a surprisingly fancy title for a force user. But then, Harry knew nothing about Lana's origins. There's a simple enough way to find out though, isn't there? However, first things first…

"And why do you call me Master?"

There's a flicker across the clone's face. Her expression shutters for a moment and then she's blinking owlishly at him.

"Because you are my Master. What else would I call you?"

Right, had to be some kind of conditioning. He'd triggered it when he woke her up or something. Of course, Harry didn't have to settle for guessing whether or not that was actually the case. Pulling out the Elder Wand, the wizard steps forward and places the tip against the kneeling Sith's forehead. She looks up at him with such loyalty in her yellow eyes. With a grimace, Harry speaks a single word.

" _Legilimens."_

He doesn't remember the time he had a mind as open to him as the clone's. Harry pilfers the knowledge he needs from Lana's mind, a bit shocked to find out that she's from so long ago that there was once a Sith Empire she served within. Well, he supposed if there was a valley of tombs for Sith Lords, then there'd have to be a kingdom or an empire or a nation of people to entomb them in the first place.

Still, the things that the real Lana Beniko did, the things that this clone remembers doing… they're fairly insane. This woman before him was based off someone who had helped shape the galaxy in her time period. And the clone was clearly made because of just how useful Lana had proven to be, to whatever powers-that-be had decided they couldn't continue on without her.

Only, it seemed the clone had never been needed. And as Harry digs deeper, he finally finds the conditioning that ties her loyalty to him. He's never seen anything like it before. It's not like a simple Imperius Curse. Where the Imperius would simply blanket a victim's mind and give them an overwhelming directive that they could then shrug off if they were strong enough, this conditioning was interlaced into Lana's very core. It ran through her mind, through her personality and her sense of self like a web, or an infection.

In order to remove it quickly, Harry would have to risk destroying the beautiful blonde's personality entirely. The chance of her ending up a vegetable if he went for the brute force route was far too high. Letting out an explosive breath, Harry shakes his head. For now, the conditioning would have to stay, and he would need to accept his new position, so that he could make sure no one else abused the clone.

Eventually though, he would find a way to break her free of it all. Even if she was a clone, she deserved the chance to live her own life, free of anyone else's control. Pressing his lips tightly together, Harry draws his wand back and opens his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by an alarm announcing that they were dropping out of hyperspace.

Lana immediately comes up off her knee and moves to the cockpit, much to Harry's surprise. The blonde turns out to be quite the capable pilot as she runs through the steps involving a cooldown after coming out of hyperspace. It boggles Harry's mind a little that the technology barely even seems to trip her up, but from what he's learned so far, this universe is a little… slow when it comes to innovation, and the galactic wars it experiences near non-stop do an excellent job of pushing back progress and rewinding the clock.

Some of the technology that he'd seen in Lana's memories doesn't even exist at this point in time anymore. Probably for the best, given just how much of it was doom's day devices or infinite armies and the like. He would-

"Master! We've arrived over Tython! I imagine the fleet is just behind us, yes? It will be good to finally bring the Jedi to heel, once and for all."

Harry is torn from his thoughts by Lana's words, and he blinks owlishly at her as she grins at him with a surprising amount of zeal. Ah, but in her mind, Tython is the current seat of her time period's Jedi Order, isn't it? Hm, that explains the reaction he supposes. Still, just what was the conditioning making her view him as, if she thought he had a fleet?

Holding up his hands to ward off the Sith woman's feverish desire for conquest, Harry shakes his head back and forth.

"Nope. Hard stop Lana. We aren't here to invade Tython. There's no fleeting arriving behind us. We're just going to go in for a landing, alright?"

Lana tenses up and then furrows her brow. Her mouth opens and closes a few times before she abruptly begins to panic.

"S-Surely you don't mean to give me to the Jedi, M-Master!"

The blonde scrambles from the cockpit chair to fall to her knees before him, much to Harry's surprise and chagrin. She's acting rather out of character for what her memories showed him, but it's obviously the conditioning at work subverting her personality as she hugs his legs.

"Please Master! Please, I can still serve you faithfully! There is no need for this!"

Whoever had made this clone was a sick fuck, that was for sure. Groaning, Harry runs a hand down his face.

"Fuck me…"

"Y-Yes! Of course, Master!"

His eyes go wide as the beautiful blonde Sith begins to work at his pants, and Harry just manages to stop her before she goes too far.

"Whoa! Down girl! Now is not the time NOR the place for that! L-Look, Lana, I'm not giving you to the Jedi! Look out the window, actually LOOK at Tython!"

Lana pouts at his rejection, but she ultimately gets up and obeys his order. Her yellow eyes go wide as she sees the state of the world she remembers as a blue sky, grassland-covered planet. Harry uses her shock and distracted state to his advantage, slipping into the cockpit chair and beginning the process of flying the ship down to the hangar on the planet below.

"What… what has happened to Tython? To the Jedi?"

"They're gone Lana. The world is out of balance, and that's the result."

As Harry focuses on the task at hand, he doesn't notice the Sith woman look to him with an expression of awe, reverence, and most importantly lust etched across her beautiful face. He does catch her words though.

"To have destroyed the Jedi… you are truly powerful Master."

Harry groans and runs a hand down his face again. He just doesn't have it in him to correct her right now, so he leaves it alone. Eventually, they're in the mostly intact hangar, landed safely with the night already falling. At this point, he's tired. Hell, Harry's more than tired, he's exhausted. Probably has to do with the fact that he hasn't slept since landing on Korriban.

Grimacing, the wizard rises from his cockpit chair and looks to his new, devoted servant. Lana looks back at him expectantly and he waves towards the cabin area.

"I'm uh… I'm going to catch some sleep. My… friend will probably be down from the dark moon above when day arrives, so just… meditate or something until then. Don't leave the ship."

Lana bows her head in agreement.

"As you say Master."

Harry winces, but just lets it be as he heads towards his bed. He's asleep before his head even hits the pillow.

-x-X-x-

It does not feel like he's slept a full eight hours, when he wakes up. In fact, it feels more like two or three. He also isn't waking up naturally, no, something is disrupting his sleep. Harry blinks his eyes open as he feels a pair of lips sucking down on his cockhead. A hand is currently caressing his balls, massaging and kneading them.

A little dazed, Harry doesn't really register what's happening at first, at least not fully. A smile spreads across his face as the mouth on his member takes more and more of his length into it, swallowing him up quite well and bobbing up and down on his dick.

"Fay…"

He's never known the Jedi Master to be so amorous… clearly, she'd missed him as much as he missed her. Harry can see the shape of his beloved moving beneath his sheets in the darkness, her lips suctioning along his cock and her tongue writhing across the underside of his member. Honestly, she's also become more skilled since the last time he had a blowjob from her as well.

Harry's brow furrows in confusion. Where had she possibly gotten practice? The thought of her playing around with phallic shaped objects to properly learn to blow him better was slightly ridiculous, though the mental images were certainly arousing. As 'Fay' takes him into her throat, Harry groans and the sleep clears from his head as he begins to realize something is wrong.

He can't… he can't feel her. The Jedi Master he has a force bond with, he can somewhat sense her across their connection, but not in front of him. Not underneath his sheets. No, instead he's sensing her on the moon above… where she should be. Harry's eyes suddenly snap wide open as he realizes what's happening the same moment that the woman beneath his sheets manages to draw his release from him. He cums in her mouth and she swallows every last drop, even as he tosses back the covers to reveal Lana Beniko crouched between his spread legs in nothing but her underwear, smiling up at him even with his dick buried in her throat all the way to the base.

She slowly pulls back, leaving his member to begin to soften as she lays a light kiss on the tip of his prick. Then she grins at him, and Harry can't help but be a little aroused by the sight of her smile. She truly is a beautiful woman… almost as beautiful as his Fay. Reminded of the Jedi Master, Harry chokes on his own spit as he realizes what's just happened… and that the near-human woman could feel every bit of his pleasure over unknowingly committing infidelity.

"What… what the hell do you think you're doing Lana?"

The blonde's smile falters as she looks at him with confusion coloring her yellow eyes.

"You told me to fuck you Master. I was merely making sure to bring you pleasure at the appropriate time and place."

Harry's eyes widen as she invokes the memory of their earlier conversation. With a bit of effort, he can somewhat wrap his mind around the way her addled thought processes took his words. He should have countermanded his inadvertent order, but instead he'd made things worse by insinuating that there WAS a proper time and place for her to have sex with him.

… Damn it all. As Lana begins to stroke his member, Harry reaches down and grabs her, dragging her away from his soft cock.

"Stop! I do not want to have sex with you Lana!"

The blonde looks hurt as she kneels there at his side, pouting at him.

"A-Are you sure Master? You are so strong in the force… being with you feels like basking in the heat of a thousand suns."

Harry finds himself blushing at the heartfelt compliment, but he rallies all the same, shaking his head violently.

"Nope! No sex! Sorry Lana… but I'm already in a relationship. The good friend I talked about, she's on her way now. We share a force bond… and she felt everything you just did, the same as I did."

Lana stares at him for a long moment.

"You share a force bond with another? And I am to meet her? I must… I must be presentable!"

Harry watches in some confusion as Lana hops off the bed and makes a beeline for the refresher. He groans and runs a hand down his face, even as he can feel Fay approaching swiftly. He's really not sure how this entire situation is going to go, but he supposes he might as well get something made. It's nowhere near the hour he WANTED to wake up, but alas, it seems they're all going to have an early morning.

Letting out a sigh, Harry gets out of bed as well and makes his way towards the ship's eatery. He can make breakfast, at the very least.

-x-X-x-

Fay isn't sure what to expect, when she finally makes her way into Harry's junker of a ship. She was thrown from her meditations on Tython's dark moon by the sudden feel of intense pleasure coming along their force bond. She hadn't understood what was happening at first. The thought of Harry cheating on her seemed ridiculous. Now she knew the situation a bit better though, and she blamed her force bonded lover not one bit.

No, it was all this Sith Slut's fault. Fay was going to have words with the woman that Harry had brought back from Korriban. Oh yes, she was. Stalking up into the ship's main area, she finds an unfamiliar blonde kneeling in meditation.

"You!"

Meanwhile, Harry is off to the side, cooking breakfast of all things.

"Ah, Fay, you're here! This is, uh, this is Lana…"

It's cute how the immortal wizard is trying to diffuse things, but Fay has been balancing her light with the dark of the moon above for a while now, and she's not nearly as serene or forgiving or calm as she used to be. The one Harry has labeled as Lana lifts her head and reveals a pair of Sith yellow eyes as she takes in Fay's appearance.

For a split second, there is a happy smile on Lana's face… then she truly seems to SEE Fay, and her immediate reaction is to jump to her feet, snarling in anger.

"Jedi!"

Fay stiffens and for the first time in her centuries of life, she's insulted. The force user has done a lot of soul-searching of late, and she's not quite so sure she identifies as a Jedi anymore. Still, there's only one thing that the woman before her can be labeled as, and Fay is happy to use it.

"Sith."

The women stare at each other, teeth gritted and eyes sparking with anger. And then, they're leaping across the space between them to meet one another in battle. Lana lets out a shout as she pulls on the dark side of the Force, wreathing her hands in dark-red energy as she attempts to slam a fist into Fay's jaw. In turn, the light side, tainted with some dark, responds to Fay's call and she catches the Sith's fists in her palms easily, grabbing hold of them and pushing Lana back.

The difference between them is almost immediate, but where the old Fay might have shown mercy to a weaker foe, the new Fay is no such creature. Her face twists into a slightly malicious grin and Lana's yellow eyes widen in shock and surprise a moment before the near-human sends forks of dark side lightning down her fingers and into Lana's arms.

The blonde shakes and spasms, her eyes rolling up in her head as her own command of the force is completely disrupted. Lana falls back onto her ass and a moment later her head hits the floor as she conks out completely. Fay breathes heavily, even as she feels Harry's mute surprise from the side. After a moment, the near-human turns towards him and stalks over. They're kissing before Fay can even truly register that she's initiated the lip-lock, and in no time at all Harry is hoisting her up onto the eatery's counter and her legs are spreading to give him access.

Fay cries out happily as his cock slides into her cunt, and she humps into his pistoning length with a deep hunger in her chest, her tongue in his mouth and her arms and legs wrapped around his body. They fuck in a bit of a frenzy, their desire for one another amplified by the distance at which they'd been apart. Their force bond only makes the fast-paced, passionate experience all the better, their desire and love for one another amplified tenfold.

And then he's cumming inside of her and Fay is clenching around his dick as she orgasms explosively. It's the most alive the former Jedi Master has ever felt, having him inside of her, having his seed filling her womb. The beautiful near-human can't help but whimper as she slides her mouth down from his to the crook of his neck, leaning in and hugging him close.

"I missed you, so much."

Fay smiles as Harry's words reach her ear. She pulls back and looks into his eyes, her smile widening.

"And I you, Harry."

They embrace once more, but eventually Fay pushes her lover away, his cock sliding out of her as she hops down off the counter and approaches the blonde Sith once more. Lana has managed to recover from the force lightning treatment Fay gave her, but rather than try to continue their fight, the blonde is now kneeling and bowing her head in supplication.

Fay looks at her and can't help but feel pity for the human female. After all, through her bond with Harry, the former Jedi Master knows the broad picture of exactly what Lana is, what's been done with her. Letting out a sigh, Fay reaches down and places a hand on the Sith's shoulder. Lana looks up at her with awe in her eyes.

"I… I apologize Mistress. I was wrong to attack you. You are no Jedi, and I see that now."

Fay inclines her head in silent agreement, even as she accepts the title that the other woman has so easily given her. Through Harry, she can see the horrible state that Lana's conditioning has left her in. It will take everything they have and then some to properly break her free of it.

"Come. Let's eat."

She nods her head towards the meal that Harry has prepared for them. The blonde Sith seems shocked at the easy forgiveness, but she rises all the same and follows Fay to the eatery.

-x-X-x-

"I believe you must have intercourse with her, Harry. It will be the first step towards fixing matters."

Harry chokes on the food in his throat as Fay's words reach his ears. He goes bright red and has to beat his fist against his chest a few times, and judging by the wicked little grin on his lover's face, she'd done that on purpose. Giving her a scowl, Harry shakes his head back and forth, even as Lana perks up, clearly excited by the idea.

"What… what are you on about Fay? How would sex fix anything?"

Fay points a fork in Lana's direction.

"Do you not see it? Perhaps you cannot, but I can. The potential for another force bond leaps out at me every time I look at the two of you. The intimate act that you both engaged in last night might have had something to do with it, but there is the makings of something more between you. If you were able to form a force bond with her as you did with me, it would more than likely begin to unravel the conditioning."

Harry looks considering now, even as the blonde Sith squirms in her seat.

"Do you truly think so? Have you ever seen anything like this before Fay?"

The near-human has to shake her head ultimately.

"No, thankfully. What's been done to her mind is a crime against the Living Force itself. But I think you were led to her for a reason Harry. And I think this is that reason. You may be the only one who can actually help her at this point."

Harry grimaces and glances over at Lana, only to grimace even harder when he sees the big doe eyes that the yellow-eyed Sith is giving him. Honestly, it looks a little weird, given what he's seen her do in her memories. But then, that's the point, isn't it? So long as the conditioning is warping her personality, this clone will never be who Lana Beniko was. She'll never be able to reach her full potential.

And if Fay is on board with the whole thing… Harry grimaces harder still and then turns his gaze upon his beautiful elven lover.

"Only if you're there too."

Fay grins wickedly, as if she's achieved some great victory.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"… Master, Mistress?"

The addled blonde Sith looks between the two other force users in hope and some confusion. Fay just smiles at her, reaching over and running a hand down Lana's arm.

"Not to worry my dear. Harry's going to help fix you up. All will be well."

Harry can't help but snort derisively at that, drawing a glare from Fay. He shrugs hopelessly. He can only hope she's right…

-x-X-x-

The blonde Sith looks uniquely vulnerable in this moment, with her body on full display and laid out before him. It's unnatural, her yellow eyes filled with anticipation and trepidation as Harry kneels between her legs. Her head rests in Fay's lap as the equally naked beauty kneads and massages her naked tits. Harry looks up into Fay's eyes and she smiles, giving him an encouraging nod.

Harry really, really hopes this works. He brings his cock to bear on Lana's moist pussy, and he slips the head of his member inside of her. A moan immediately leaves the Sith woman's mouth as she squirms in between him and Fay, writhing this way and that.

"M-Master~"

Once again, it's unsettling to hear that sort of thing in that sort of tone from a woman that Harry has seen help topple entire regimes. The real Lana Beniko was never this weak, nor this vulnerable. It was only right that he help her clone, if he could. With a grunt, Harry spears into the blonde's core, pushing through her intact hymen. Of course the clone would be a virgin, even if Lana had had sex plenty of times throughout her life.

A cry of pain leaves the beautiful woman's lips and she shudders as Harry fills her with his length. He stops for a long moment, simply holding still inside of her clenching cunt as he allows her to get used to him.

"Please… Please Master, mooore…"

Harry blinks at the heartfelt plea as Lana begs him, and a glance at Fay just has the former Jedi Master grinning wickedly. Letting out a quiet sigh, Harry gives the Sith woman exactly what she wants, moving in and out of her at a faster and faster pace. Lana moans and whines and whimpers as he fucks her right there, with Fay egging him on and groping her tits. Harry grunts and finds himself staring, not at Lana's body, but at Fay's lips as he plunges in and out of the blonde between them again and again.

Leaning forward, Harry surprises his lover by placing his lips on hers, and he kisses her deeply even as he continues to fuck Lana. Fay kisses him back, their tongue intertwining and their lips smacking together time and time again. Their hands and Harry's cock are occupied with Lana's body, his own gripping her hips as Fay kneads the Sith's tits all the harder, but in the end it's as much about them as it is about her.

Is it any wonder then, that the resulting force bond as Lana orgasms around Harry's cock is not simply between he and the Sith woman, but ends up including Fay in the mix as well? Abruptly, both Harry and Fay can feel Lana's pleasure as he fucks her harder and harder. Fay moans into Harry's mouth, and he groans in return even as Lana's pussy tightens along his length and Fay's tightens around nothing at all in response.

Ultimately, one of the near-human's hands leaves Lana's breasts to slide between her legs, and she begins to finger-fuck herself in time with Harry's thrusting as the trio continue to bask in one another's pleasure, enjoying the sensations experienced but each other. In that moment, the three of them are one, and nothing can change that.

As such, the resulting climax happens in unison, three bodies, one release. Harry's cum fills Lana's womb as Lana's pussy walls clench along his cock and milk him for every last drop he has for her. Fay's own cunt tightens along her fingers and she cries out into Harry's mouth as she orgasms right alongside the pair. They fall into a heap as soon as Harry is finished, his cock slipping out of the blonde Sith and their bodies ending up intertwined.

There's some discomfort as they move about into a more comfortable position, but in the end, Lana is laid out in the middle and they nestle into either side of her. This is not without purpose. Harry shares a look with his near-human lover and Fay nods to him, even as they clasp hands over Lana's naked, sweat-covered form. Leaning in, they rest their temples against the sides of Lana's head and their eyes drift shut as Harry gets to work.

Time to find out just what the force bond can do, and just how much Fay's journey of enlightenment has helped in expanding her connection to the Living Force. And maybe, just maybe when all is said and done, they'll get to meet the real Lana Beniko.

Knowing what he does about her, Harry can't help but feel conflicted over the idea. There may be a conflict up ahead, when Lana is freed of her conditioning. But they'll pass that bridge when they get there. For now, they have a woman to save.


	5. Chapter 5

"… I understand."

Harry's brow furrows at that, and he exchanges a worried glance with Fay, even as the near-human female shrugs her shoulders partially. Looking back at Lana, he frowns slightly.

"Do you understand? It's alright if you don't, you know. Fay and I… we weren't able to do as much as we would have liked. Whatever technique was used to program you, to condition you into a loyal servant… it's still there. It's integrated into your very soul. We were only able to… diminish its effects, not remove it altogether."

Lana bows her head and then nods.

"I know. I can feel it, even now. The urge to call you Master remains strong, Harry. But our force bond gives me enough freedom to resist. That is thanks to you… to both of you. I appreciate what you have done for me, even if it has not led to my full freedom."

Harry glances at Fay, but this time it's for a different reason. Lana doesn't let this look lie. A slight smirk spreads across the blonde's face, showing just how far along she's come, even with only a small portion of the conditioning truly peeled back.

"Is something wrong, Harry?"

Caught out, the immortal wizard coughs into a fist, and then scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well… it's just, everything I've heard and read about the Sith… hell, I even felt it on Korriban, experienced it first-hand. I suppose I'm just not sure what I was expecting from you."

Lana's smirk grows wider and she bows her head.

"You were expecting me to be evil, or dangerous, or threatening. For someone who has already taken the steps to uncovering a better way, you are still remarkably closeminded, Harry."

That gets a blush from the man, even as he feels Fay's mirth through their force bond. Lana is right after all, Fay was evidence that the dark COULD be harnessed without one actively falling to it. She was a bit more open to her emotions now, but beyond that, the former Jedi Master wasn't some evil, violent entity now that she'd meditated on the Dark Moon.

Licking his lips, Harry moves to reply with an apology, but before he can do so Lana cuts him off.

"I am not here. I am not truly Lana Beniko. I will take her name, as a homage to my progenitor… but even with her memories, even with her skills and her talents and her strength transferred to my mind, it is not hard to differentiate between the two of us. After all, she would never have been so weak as to wind up shackled as I am now."

The smile on the clone's face is a bit sad as she looks down at her hands. Harry feels a sudden pang of sympathy for the blonde woman.

"I apologize Lana. I…"

"No. You have nothing to apologize for Harry. You saved me, after all. I'm ever so grateful for that."

Her tone drops into a sultry cadence as her demeanor suddenly shifts from melancholy to flirtatious. Harry blinks, and then he's blushing again. After all, they're all still naked. It's only the morning after the threesome that he and Fay had engaged in with the blonde in order to hopefully lower her subconscious defenses, so they could attempt to remove the conditioning from her mind.

Lana suddenly leans forward, her smile sultry and her breasts pushed together by her arms as she looks ready to pounce at him. Swallowing thickly, Harry glances between the blonde Sith and Fay, but the near-human doesn't look at all annoyed or jealous of the moment. If anything, she looks amused. Unable to count on interference from her, Harry tries to take matters into his own hands, lifting said hands up and turning them outwards in a universal warding gesture.

"A-Ahem, Lana… this isn't you. This is the conditioning."

The blonde pauses, considering this for a moment. Then, her grin widens and she lifts a single eyebrow as she begins to prowl closer, covering the distance across the bed in moments as Harry sits there, frozen.

"Are you sure, Harry? Is it the conditioning, or am I just thankful for all you both have done for me? However will I show my gratitude, hm?"

Harry swallows again, his primal mind warring with his rational one, even as he considers what to say in response to that. Before he can get a single word out however, Lana's hand slips under the covers and grabs at his cock, her fingers wrapping around his length and her palm sliding up and down his shaft as she smiles salaciously up at him.

"I find I'm already differentiating from the original, in some ways. Perhaps its our force bond, changing me. I can feel you both, after all. And if there's one thing I'm learning, one thing I know I have that my progenitor did not… it's a libido."

When Lana's lips press against Harry's a moment later, the wizard is just too weak to resist. Her hand feels far too good around his cock. And then Fay joins in a moment later, and really, is it Harry's fault anymore at that point? What happens next is a repeat of the night before… and all three of them enjoy themselves quite a bit.

-x-X-x-

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you as well, but we are never truly apart, thanks to the force bond."

"I know, it's just…"

A week later, Harry finds himself saying goodbye to Fay again. The former Jedi Master intends to continue her quest for balance on Typhon's twin moons, while Harry just isn't the kind of guy to spend all day meditating. Meanwhile, Lana…

"Are you ready to go yet Harry? Or do you need some more time? I could… assist with that."

The blonde's tone is innocent, but considering she's walked in on Fay and he while they're embracing, her intentions are clear. The blonde is quite the sexual deviant, and Harry is fairly certainly it's not all HIM that's making her like that. Really now. Still, she's the one who'd come up with something for him to do, so he couldn't be truly upset with her. Sex was fun and all, but it couldn't really fill one's every waking moment. That would be ridiculous.

Rolling his eyes at the amusement on Fay's face and through their force bond, Harry leans in and gives the near-human female a nice, deep kiss. Then they part ways mutually, and while Lana pouts that they aren't going to engage in one last threesome, she follows him onto his ship nonetheless. Within minutes, they've blasted off, departing once more from the birthplace of the Je'daii Order.

Getting the hyperdrive warmed up and the navigation systems online is the work of moments, and eventually Harry glances at his blonde travel companion, eyebrow raised as he looks to her for guidance.

"So then, Lana. Where should we start?"

Grinning sultrily, the blonde tease makes a point of leaning forward to show off her purposefully expansive cleavage, her new outfit a sort of mix between grey and black, and altogether a little slutty in Harry's opinion. But he wasn't about to tell the clone how she could dress. Hell, he was avoiding orders altogether, especially since he was fairly confident that she still couldn't disobey direct commands from him thanks to that damnable conditioning.

"Well, I imagine you won't accept 'in the bedroom' as an answer, so we'll have to settle for the next option. It'll be twice as filthy as the bed would be, and half as perverse… actually, I should probably ask now before I make a fool of myself. Is Nar Shaddaa still operating as a wretched hive of scum and villainy?"

Glad for the distraction from the beautiful blonde's nonstop flirting, Harry brings up the holonet and does a general search of the name. He finds a moon, and judging by the recent news articles detailing the place, Lana isn't at all off the mark on this one.

"Seems so."

The blonde snorts derisively, reading over his shoulder as she is.

"The Smuggler's Moon. I suppose that means the Hutts are still thriving. They'd have to be, for that place to be operational after these past few millennia. That's where we need to go, Harry. We go there, and we find out if the hidden Sith research labs that I 'remember' are still there."

Harry cocks his head and side-eyes Lana.

"And what are we hoping to find in these research labs?"

Lana smirks at that, even as she wraps her arms around Harry from behind, her breasts pressing against his back and her chin landing on his shoulder.

"Information, I hope. This galaxy was full of secrets even when my progenitor lived amongst its stars. Now though… I can't help but wonder what's still out there to discover. The Force works in interesting ways."

That startles a half-scoff, half-chuckle out of Harry. A moment later, he's inputting the coordinates and pulling the hyperdrive lever, sending them off towards the 'Smuggler's Moon'. Ever since he'd gotten a bit… testy with the Force back on Korriban, the strange energy field had been quiet. Somewhat anyways, Harry was fairly certain it was still there, still pushing him onwards.

"… You can say that again."

-x-X-x-

It was around the time when her lightsaber slipped down a storm drain, falling out of her reach before she could even think to reach out with the Force and grab it, that Mallie decided she rather hated Nar Shaddaa. It wasn't like she was exactly a fan of the place before that point, especially not with a group of bounty hunters on her tail, but losing her weapon in such a manner, when up till that point it'd been the only thing keeping her alive… yeah, that was enough to firmly cement the Smuggler's Moon as Worst Place in the Galaxy in the young Jedi's mind.

Letting out a curse as a blaster bolt strikes the ground beside her, Mallie scrambles to her feet and leaves the storm drain behind, now weaponless, even as she continues to run through the labyrinth that was Nar Shaddaa's underbelly. Even the top levels of the Smuggler's Moon weren't exactly sunshine and roses, but down here in the scum and the darkness? Needless to say, Mallie was beginning to lose her centered position in the Force. It was hard to stay calm in a situation like this.

"Come back here little Jedi! Surrender, and we'll make it quick! The longer you run, the more we'll draw this out!"

Mallie doesn't bother with a response. There's no point, as evidenced by the words that follow after her silence a few seconds later.

"Bitch! Where the fuck did you go?!"

They have jetpacks, or at least their leader does. She can hear him flying overhead, even as the sounds of metal boots hitting durasteel ring in her ears. Rushing along, the helpless Jedi's robes whip around behind her as she tries to escape. If she can just meet up with the Master that she's been assigned to for this task, Mallie knows that she'll be fine. She just-gah!

An armored arm suddenly clotheslines her from behind a nearby corner, and the female Jedi drops like a sack of rocks. The Force helps to mitigate the blow, but in the end that's all it does, especially when a blaster is suddenly in her face, and it's soon joined by many more. To use the Force effectively, the average Jedi needs time and a chance to center themselves, to concentrate so they don't fuck it up. That, or they need enough power, enough of a connection to the Force that they can brute force their way through.

Mallie doesn't have either, and as the leader comes in for a landing, his own rifle pointed at her head, the female Jedi can only shiver at the look on his scarred, dirty face. He grins wickedly, before putting the blaster rifle away in a compartment on his armor.

"Dumb bitch. Should have given up earlier. Not that we would have made it quick either way, but this definitely would have gone easier for you."

Mallie can see the bounty hunter's intentions in his eyes. More than that, she can feel their desire through the Force, all around her. She knows what they intend for her… and in the end, the Jedi isn't inclined to just lay back and take it. Gritting her teeth, she pulls at the Force as best she can, preparing to launch herself forward, knowing from the number of fully-primed blasters on her that it'll mean her death. Better that than what the bounty hunters are planning.

Only, before she can make her move, something else happens. The Force is suddenly pulled in another direction, and the leader, the one with the jetpack, is abruptly thrown into a nearby wall. At the same time, fire blasts out of nowhere, washing over two of the men training blasters on her. Things only get crazier from there, as strange energy blasts dominate the area. The bounty hunters, riding high from the success of their capture of her, are completely blindsided. None of them see it coming, and soon enough, Mallie is the only one left conscious.

Well, her and her rescuers. Blinking dumbly, the brunette slowly rises and takes in the sight of the two people who saved her life. She immediately pegs the pretty blonde as the force user… but the man with the mop of black hair is something more. He's like… he's like a beacon in the Force, his presence shining so bright now that it's right in front of her that Mallie isn't sure how she didn't notice it as soon as he entered the Solar System.

"I… thank you. But do I know you? Either of you?"

The man and woman exchange a glance, before the man shrugs his shoulders and speaks for both of them.

"No, you don't. Just not a fan of bullies, never have been. My name is Harry Potter and this is Lana Beniko. We're just… travelers, passing through. Glad to be of service."

Mallie's brow lifts as one as she looks between the two.

"Just… travelers? You don't feel like just travelers."

In return, Harry lifts his own eyebrows, staring her down.

"Oh? Do we scare you, Master Jedi?"

Mallie flushes red at that. She's no Master, far from it in fact. Blushing, she averts her gaze and shakes her head.

"N-No, I… it's just, you're very bright, H-Harry. The Force is strong with you."

Her candor seems to take the man back, even as the one he'd named Lana grins and elbows him in the side. Harry scowls at her as Mallie watches from beneath her bangs, feeling like a young girl rather than the freshly promoted Jedi Knight that she is. But then, that freshly promoted bit is probably the most important. It's obvious to Mallie now, as she stands before her saviors, that she's more than a little out of her depth.

With these two proving to be the first friendly faces she's seen in hours, it doesn't seem like a good idea to chase them away.

"I… s-sorry for doubting you. What… what brings a pair of travelers to a place like Nar Shaddaa?"

It's the blonde who answers her, speaking for the first time with a slight smirk playing across her lips.

"Relic hunting."

When Harry doesn't disagree with that, Mallie just nods her head up and down in understanding, prompting the dark-haired man to speak up again.

"And you? What brings a Jedi to a world like this?"

Mallie frowns at that, frowns deeply. Neither of these seem like they'd be the type to be involved. So she's probably safe… hopefully.

"The slave trade. I was sent by the Jedi Council alongside a Master to locate a particular group of kidnapped Togrutan children. From what I understand, Master Shaak Ti has taken the enslavement of her people's young quite seriously. Only… she sent me off to do what should have been a minor task some hours ago. That was when the bounty hunters ambushed me. I attempted to flee back to the Master for support, but they corralled me to here… where ever here is."

"The Underworld, as it so happens. You're about thirty levels beneath the surface at this point. You've been running for quite a while, I imagine."

She can hear the truth in the blonde female force user's words. A shudder runs down Mallie's spine as she shuts her eyes and lets out a low breath.

"… Thirty levels. I allowed myself to be distracted by my fear and my selfish desire to survive more than I thought, it seems."

"Hey now, don't beat yourself up. It's alright to be afraid. You're allowed to want to live, you know."

Harry's tone is concerned as he frowns at her, and Mallie finds herself smiling sadly at the sentiment.

"A Jedi does not fear. There is no emotion, there is peace."

That causes a frown to spread across Lana's face as well, and both of them seem nonplussed by Mallie's partial recitation of the Jedi Code. Eventually, Harry is the one to answer her.

"There is always emotion… and I'm just now realizing that we never got your name."

Mallie stiffens at that as she realizes he's right.

"A-Ah, my apologies. My name is Mallie. I am a Jedi Knight, of the Jedi Order. I… I thank you for your assistance, but I should be on my way."

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

His concern is touching… more than it really should be. Mallie finds herself smiling at Harry, even as she shakes her head.

"No, but I will find my way back to Master Shaak Ti. The Force will guide me."

"Perhaps it already did. Perhaps it guided us as well. Come, stay on our ship for the night, be safe. Once you've rested, we can help you locate this Jedi Master, alright? And hey, maybe Lana and I can help with that slaver thing."

Mallie winces at the thought of bringing two strangers into a Jedi Operation. Shaak Ti's reaction would probably be… less than thrilled. But before she can answer in the negative, a wave of exhaustion hits her, and the Jedi gasps, falling to a knee as the force-enhanced adrenaline she's been running on for the last few hours comes to an abrupt end.

Harry is at her side in a second, helping her to stand and swinging one of her arms over his shoulder.

"Come on. Back to the ship with you."

The tired young Jedi gives up. Honestly, at this point, if Harry and Lana do have bad intentions… she just can't bring herself to care. One way or another, sleep sounds really good right now…

-x-X-x-

She was not Lana Beniko. She was a clone of Lana Beniko. But that didn't make her any less of a person, and even if her mind had been warped and twisted and programmed by some unknown entity, she wasn't inclined to let that tear at her. Thanks to Harry and Fay, she had more freedom than one could reasonably expect, all things considered.

And at this point, she was the only one left alive in the galaxy who had a claim to the name Lana, wasn't she? So, in the end she was happy to be who she was. And she was happy to be with who she was with. Despite Harry's awkwardness around her, there was one thing Lana knew for sure. She really liked his cock. The man was an excellent lover with a larger dick than any she could remember from the original Lana's life.

What wasn't to like about that? Plus, they had an actual, honest-to-force Jedi onboard now. She was in the guest quarters, which just so happened to share a wall with Harry's room. She might not have been as much a Sith as her progenitor… and to be fair, her progenitor hadn't been much of a Sith by their standards either from what she remembered, but there was still something oh so fun to consider about the idea of corrupting… or at the very least scandalizing a Jedi.

And she already spends her nights in Harry's bed anyways, with or without his permission. So was it any wonder that she snuck in that night as well, with this 'Mallie' woman sleeping just a room away. Harry was fast asleep in bed by the time Lana slipped into his room. Or at least, he looked fast asleep. She took a single step before she saw his eyes snap open, and heard his exasperated sigh.

Grinning wickedly, the blonde begins to strip right then and there, even as he watches her in the dark, their gazes locked together. Once she's naked, she doesn't move to climb onto the bed beside him… instead she moves to the end of the bed, pulling up the sheets and slipping under. Prowling beneath the covers, Lana makes her way up to the space between Harry's legs. His cock is already bulging against his boxers when she finally hooks her fingers into the waistband of his underwear, slowly pulling them down.

Lana isn't surprised, she know she has a beautiful body, and she certainly put a little bit of sway in her hip as she stripped for him. Harry… Harry was her Master, or so her mind kept trying to tell her. But Lana had no Master, not anymore. She loved Harry not because she was forced to love him, but because he was the one who'd given her a semblance of choice in the first place. The force bond helped as well in that regard, leaving Lana feeling things she never would have felt if it wasn't for Harry and Fay.

Even now, she could feel his pleasure as she slipped her lips over his cockhead, sucking the first few inches of his member into her mouth. Through their bond, she could feel Fay as well, the near-human woman a mixture of amused and bemused at the fact that she was being distracted from her meditations once again by Lana's antics.

Smirking around the dick in her mouth, Lana lowers a hand to between her legs, pushing two fingers into her wet cunt, even as she bobs her head up and down Harry's shaft enthusiastically. At the same time, she pushes everything she's sensing, everything she's feeling, along the connection to Fay, much to the near-human's mock chagrin. When Fay in turn starts to touch HERSELF, Lana grins as wide as she can, and speeds up the pace of her eager blowjob, until finally Harry throws back the sheets and laces his fingers through her blonde locks, groaning her name in the same moment.

"Lana…"

She happily drinks down his seed as it fills her mouth, and through their connection, she can feel Fay's jealousy, even as both women come to a mutual orgasm a few seconds later. Sending back a 'message', Lana 'tells' Fay that she'll make it up to the former Jedi Master. Then, she slides her mouth off Harry's length and crawls up his body.

It's not long before she's sinking down onto his still-hard, saliva-coated member, a loud happy moan leaving her throat, even as Harry's hands center on her hips. Fay feels it, every last inch of their lover's cock filling her insides from halfway across the galaxy. Her ability to sense Harry and Lana is amplified by Lana's inclusion into their force bond, in point of fact.

Sensing Fay's pleasure, and Harry's as well for that matter, Lana moans louder and louder as she begins to ride the dark-haired male right then and there. Before she can really get into it however, Harry stops her, bringing the whole thing to a grinding halt.

"Lana… you need to be quieter."

There's a note of warning in his tone as he looks up at her. Lana stares right back with a wide, shit-eating grin across her face. She plants her hands on Harry's chest, and leans in until their lips are only inches apart.

"Do I, Harry?"

Her tone is breathy and flirtatious, and Harry frowns slightly, even as Lana smirks and pulls back. Then, she begins to ride her lover for all she's worth, bouncing up and down his cock as hard and as fast as she can. With that comes noise… lots of noise. Enough to almost certainly wake the dead. Or a particular exhausted Jedi Knight, trying to sleep on the other side of the bulkhead.

Of course, eventually Harry gets irritated enough with her that he turns the tables. Half of their playtime is spent with Lana's face buried in a pillow, her ass up in the air as she gets the railing of a lifetime from behind. Harry's grunts are kept quiet, and with her teeth biting down on the pillow before her, Lana's own squeals, cries of pleasure, and moans are stifled.

But what Lana thinks Harry doesn't quite realize is just how powerful he is. The entire bed rocks with every thrust he makes, and since the bed is bolted to the wall… well, there's a reason Lana is happy to take Harry's dick from behind for a good half hour before he finally cums again, and it's not just because it feels absolutely fucking amazing.

The next morning, Mallie is a deep, dark red color, all through breakfast. Harry blushes slightly too, while Lana herself is all smiles. Wide, wicked smiles. Any time she can get a Jedi thinking… well, the clone has no actual personal experiences with such things, but it feels RIGHT, in the end. Just like, somehow it feels right to go searching for the Sith research labs that she 'remembers' from her progenitor's previous life.

Something is calling to her. Be it the Force, or something else… she needs to know what. Luckily, she has Harry supporting her every step of the way.

-x-X-x-

Harry frowns as Lana leads them deeper and deeper into Nar Shaddaa's underbelly. They're far lower than they were yesterday by this point, below level sixty at least. Mallie is by his side, still silent and flustered from the events of the night before. He could tell Lana's feelings towards the poor girl weren't actively malicious. The blonde had simply decided that teasing the Jedi with what she couldn't have would be a… fun way to spend the night. Harry couldn't deny that it was indeed fun, what they'd gotten up to.

… Still, he wish he'd had a bit more self-control. He felt guilty, over how Mallie was acting now, over letting Lana goad him into fucking her silly. The blonde was ever the mischievous minx, but how much of her desire to play with him was her, and how much was the conditioning that bound her to him through artificial loyalty and devotion?

It was a little maddening, if the wizard was being honest with himself. How was he-

"Here. The entrance is here, if there's anything left."

Harry blinks, startled from his thoughts as he moves to catch up with Lana, Mallie doing the same beside him. They both come to a stop behind the blonde, even as she reaches out and presses her fingers into what appears to be a nondescript durasteel wall. It's obviously not though, when her digits slide right through at certain points, small circles of the wall giving away before her hand. When her fingers are sunk deep in, Lana slowly twists, and a mechanism sounds through the metal, as a doorway left unopened for possibly millennia slowly appears before them.

When Lana draws her hand back, she's doing it from open air, as the entire wall has disappeared by that point.

"Come on."

He really doesn't have anything to say to that. Neither does Mallie. Though, when Harry steps over the threshold, into the dark and dusty hallway right beyond the secret entrance, he does suddenly feel something. It hits him like a grunt, and he groans as he rubs the heel of his palm against his forehead.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. There's something here for us."

"How do you know?"

"The Force. It has a habit of treating me like it's errand boy."

"E-Errand boy?"

That's Mallie, and she sounds rather scandalized as she looks at him with some incredulity. Harry chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Pretty much. It's how I found Lana after all, thanks to some very unsubtle pushes from the damn Force. It's the reason I've accomplished most things of late, in fact."

That causes the Jedi Knight some surprise, obviously. She blinks dumbly at that, her lips turning down in what seems to be… jealousy?

"Rarely is the Force so strong with anyone to get what could be called 'unsubtle pushes' back from it. But I suppose with you, I can see it. You do shine so bright…"

She trails off at the end there, and Harry can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. Coughing into a fist, he moves down the hallway, taking the lead and slipping into the abandoned, trashed Sith research lab that Lana had led them to. The place truly is a dump at this point. Trashed, but covered in such a thick layer of dust that Harry can't imagine anyone having been in here for ages. Millennia, given when the original Lana Beniko lived.

Still, it's clear that whoever WAS here last destroyed most of the place. There's not much in the way of working technology, and the entire lab is just outright trashed. Harry doesn't pay attention to that though, not really. He's focused on what the Force is pushing him towards. It's being a bit nicer about things this time. Not driving a spike into his head just to get him to go where it wants.

So long as it's willing to ASK instead of DEMAND, Harry can see him and the energy field having a nice, productive working relationship. Eventually, he stands before the only console in the entire place that seems relatively intact. It's still not turned on though, which leads Harry to running a hand over it, casting a silent reparo charm on the technology. It feels like the right thing to do… and as it turns out, it is because a moment later the entire thing lights up, the cracked monitor suddenly fixed as it turns on.

"What? What did you do?"

Harry ignores Mallie's question for the moment, looking to Lana instead. The blonde is already holding a datapad, an excited grin on her face as she waits for him to say what they both know he's going to say.

"Think you can get anything from this?"

"Don't you know it."

Her confident tone causes Harry to chuckle as he steps back and lets her get to work. He glances at Mallie as he does so, the female Jedi looking at him with something akin to awe in her eyes.

"I fixed the machine. That's all."

"You… you fixed it. With the Force?"

Harry inclines his head in silent agreement, causing Mallie to laugh a little.

"That's… that's… wow. I don't even know what to say."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry smiles and waves a hand dismissively.

"Perhaps now is not the time, but you should consider the fact that the Jedi Order is not the end-all, be-all when it comes to the Force. The Jedi are a little bit more… emotionally stunted than a well-rounded sentient should be."

Mallie snorts.

"You sound like a Sith."

Harry glances over at Lana, feeling her amusement through their force bond. When he looks back to Mallie, he simply shakes his head back and forth in disappointment.

"From what I've seen, the Sith are a lot worse than that. But the fact that you've been trained to view a statement as benign as mine as dark… well, it speaks more to the failings of the Jedi than it does the Sith, don't you think?"

Mallie's brow furrows slightly, and her lips curl down into a frown. Before they can continue their conversation, an alarm sounds, and Lana is suddenly pulling away from the console.

"Whoops!"

Harry spins to face the blonde.

"Whoops? What does whoops mean?!"

" **Self-Destruct in Five Minutes."**

Lana lets out a light laugh, even as she holds up her datapad.

"Nothing serious! I got everything I could… but I might have tripped something on the way. Still, five minutes? We've got plenty of time!"

The blonde slaps a hand down on the console… and the alarms begin to sound a lot faster.

" **Self-Destruct Priority Upgraded. Self-Destruct in Thirty Seconds."**

Lana's eyes widen at the same time that Harry's and Mallie's do. They all begin to run out of the lab, but as the robotic voice counts down the moments to their death, Harry just isn't willing to risk it. His hands lash out, he grabs onto both Lana and Mallie, and a moment later all three of them are on his ship, crashing to the floor from the abrupt apparition.

It takes a while for the girls to recover. By the time Mallie specifically is able to get off the ground, Harry is offering her a cup of tea. The Jedi Knight looks around wildly, and then stares at Harry in even more awe than before. A sheepish smile on his face, Harry rubs the back of his head.

"Hey… so now that we've almost gotten you killed… how about we go and try to find that Jedi Master of yours, yeah? Sound good?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Mallie nods her head in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, no. What… what was that?! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Harry winces as the Jedi before him raises her voice another couple octaves. It was clear that Mallie was not taking being apparated as well as he'd hoped. For a long moment, he'd thought she'd just let it go. She'd been nodding along in agreement, right up until the moment when she stopped and then shook her head, eyes wide. The exclamation had followed.

Lifting his hands placatingly, Harry adopts his best smile as he looks down at the young woman still on the ground before him.

"It was nothing too serious Mallie. You don't need to be afraid. It was just a bit of magic."

The Jedi Knight takes one look at him, towering over her even as he tries his best to calm her down. Scrambling backwards, Mallie gets to her feet, even as she's very aware of Lana also getting to her feet off to the side. Harry holds up a hand in the blonde's direction, noticing that Lana looks ready to attack if he doesn't do anything.

"Wait. Just, let's all calm down a little, okay? No need to panic."

Mallie lets out a laugh at that, one that's a bit frazzled as she runs a hand through her hair. It's clear she's processing what he's said… and even more clear that she doesn't believe him.

"Magic? What are you talking about? That's not… that's just… magic isn't real, Harry. What did you actually DO?!"

Letting out a sigh, Harry scratches the back of his head for a moment.

"I apparated us. It's a form of magical, yes magical, teleportation. Let's me travel across great distances, as long as I know where I'm going… and it lets me take others with me as well."

The female Jedi continues to look at him incredulously, so Harry sighs and pulls out his wand. She immediately tenses at that, but before she can do anything, he's pointing the stick at her and wordlessly casting a binding spell. Rope flies from the end of his wand and wraps Mallie up in moments, leaving her trussed up and falling to the floor with a yelp as she tries to step back, only to fall on her ass instead.

"That was magic. The spell is called Incarcerous."

He'd left her mouth ungagged of course. Mallie stares at him in utter disbelief, before eventually managing to find her voice.

"You… how did you do that? You used the Force to… to make rope out of n-nothing!"

Now it's Harry's turn to feel a little incredulous. He glances down at the Elder Wand, and then back at the Jedi he has trussed up and bound. Furrowing his brow, he shakes his head.

"No, this is magic, Mallie. Trust me, magic is much more powerful than your Force. It-."

His words die in his throat when a metal cup wings out of the kitchen area of his ship and slaps him upside the head. It's Harry's turn to let out a yelp as he's pelted with not just that, but a few other things from around the cabin as well. When he looks to Mallie and Lana however, he sees their surprise on their faces. Neither of them is doing this, but it only takes a moment for Harry to realize just what is.

Growling, Harry looks up at the spaceship's ceiling, not really knowing where else to look.

"What?! It's the truth! Magic is stronger and more versatile than anything I've seen from you so fa-gah!"

The pillow on his bunk, a fairly hefty cylinder thing, flies off and smacks him upside the back of the head, cutting him off once more. Harry scowls and rubs at the back of his head with his free hand, even as he raises his wand in the other. The wizard isn't quite sure how to fight something like the Force, but he's not going to go down without a fight.

"Ah… Harry?"

Blinking, Harry looks to Lana as she stares at him with some concern. Mallie is still tied up on the ground, watching the exchange between him and his unseen opponent even more incredulously than before. Lana meanwhile, cocks her head to the side.

"Harry… when you do the things you do, you ARE tapping into the Force. You know that, right?"

His first reaction is to rebuke her, to tell her no, that can't be true. But before he can say a word, Harry feels a pulse from the very thing that they're currently discussing, the powerful energy field that's also clearly at least a bit sentient when it comes to him, given it just outright attacked him of its own accord. The pulse is filled with a sense of… satisfaction, and Harry is startled to realize that Lana is right.

The magic that permeated his Earth was not present in this galaxy. Or so Harry had thought. He'd felt undeniably connected to the all-encompassing power that had blanketed his world, that had lived in the roots and the people and every living thing. He hadn't recognized the Force for what it was, mostly because it was spread across an entire galaxy, and it seemed to be fairly hands-off in comparison to what he was used to.

Except… not for him. It was most certainly not hands-off with him. Harry could guess at why he was so 'special', but it still left him a bit taken aback by the realization that he'd been using the Force all this time, without even truly realizing it.

"You are exceptionally bright, when I look at you with my force-sense. It… I suppose the evidence is in front of me and I cannot deny it. I can't help but wonder if you're the Chosen One."

Harry blinks as the words fall from a shocked Mallie's lips. The Jedi Knight is looking at him with no small measure of awe across her face, even as she lays there, still bound in rope. Honestly, she's looking just a little too comfortable like that. Flushing with embarrassment as he realizes he'd all but forgotten her, Harry whirls his wand and dispels the bindings keeping her trussed up. While he does so, he focuses a bit more on his magic and what's happening with it… and he can feel it. He can sense it now that he's looking for it.

Sighing, Harry glances up at the ceiling.

"Sorry. I didn't understand before. I do now."

Another pulse of satisfaction from the Force, and Harry chuckles as he swirls his wand through the air, sending all the small objects thrown at him over the course of the tantrum he'd received back to where they belong. Only then does he look to Mallie and shake his head.

"I'm not. Whatever it is, don't speak of any Chosen Ones or prophecies ever again. I'm no stranger to such things… and I'm completely and utterly done with being the butt of Fate's jokes. So let's just forget that right now and move onto what's more important. This Jedi Master of yours. It's about time we got you back to her, don't you think?"

Mallie blinks at that, startling as if she's just remembering that Shaak Ti even exists. After a moment, she nods jerkily in agreement, even as she rises from the floor once again. Lana watches on with a growing smile on her face. After all, she was quite sure that they'd end up fighting SOMEONE by the end of the day. And she was quite looking forward to it.

-x-X-x-

"Damn, looking fine girl!"

Vhonte Tervho bared her teeth as she glared up into the eyes of the piece of shit bounty hunter leering down at her. The laughter from all around them is irritating, but not nearly as infuriating as the smug look on the fuck-face who got the drop on her. She'd gotten careless, of course. A veteran mercenary such as herself? She'd been a fool to allow herself to be captured like this.

Now her beskar helmet was removed and her pretty face and red hair were exposed to the scum of Nar Shaddaa currently crowding around her. The fact that the job was on this shithole of a planet should have been the first clue that something was wrong. But the pay had been good… too good, now that Vhonte thought about it.

"Heh, she's so fucking pissed, its hilarious. You can tell the bitch actually thought she was going to get paid!"

More laughter from the idiots around them. Vhonte kept her face from flushing with shame, but she still felt fairly embarrassed over the whole thing. She should have known better. A price tag like this hunt had had didn't come often, even for a Jedi. Her time on Kamino had spoiled her in regard to rich, honorable clients. The cloners might have been pieces of shit, but they were at least timely in the delivery of their payments.

This though? She'd done the job, she'd accomplished the mission… and now here she was, paying for it. Her eyes widen slightly in shock and even greater anger when the man leering down at her suddenly reaches for the codpiece of his armor. She glances between his hands and his face for a moment, before baring her teeth in another snarl.

"Try it, and I'll fucking bite it off."

He pauses, and the laughter peters out for a moment. Then, he's backhanding her across the face and Vhonte can feel more than one tooth loosening as she roars in pain.

"Shut the fuck up bitch. You want to keep your life, you'll do whatever the fuck I say, when I say it. Now, fucking-!"

Whatever he was going to order her to do is cut off by the sudden sound of blaster fire and explosions. Everyone around her reacts at the same time, weapons drawn and blasters primed as they all turn to the source of the sounds. The electronic screams of the battle droids guarding the mercenary base can be heard from here, and a slow smile of grim satisfaction begins to spread across Vhonte's face.

She didn't dare hope for a rescue… but she'd take these fuckers getting what was coming to them, and a chance to escape at the same time. When the door blasts open and lasers begin to fly across the room, the Mandalorian takes her chance, ducking her head and slamming it up into the exposed groin of the man in front of her.

He goes down like a sack of rocks, and she's quick to grab hold of the back latch of her helmet with her teeth, before dragging herself across the floor, out of the line of fire. It takes a while for the fighting to die down, but when it does, the only ones still standing are the attackers, and the mercenaries are either dead or unconscious to the last.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

Vhonte looks up, taking in the man who'd unknowingly saved her life, as well as his female companions. The blonde seemed to be eyeing her with a surprising hunger, while the brunette… well, that was a Jedi Knight if she'd ever seen one. Which explained what they were here for. They wanted the Jedi Master that she'd helped capture. That… that she could work with.

"Me? I'm a prisoner. What the fuck does it look like?"

The young man… at least, he looks young anyways, lifts an eyebrow at her before glancing down at her armor. Vhonte's grin widens a touch, even as the Jedi jumps in, suspicion coloring her voice.

"Not many prisoners are allowed to wear a full set of Mandalorian Armor."

Rolling her shoulders and her neck, the red head smirks at the Jedi.

"My status change was recent. We had a difference of opinion. They outnumbered me."

Sounding amused, the man speaks up again.

"A difference of opinion? Over what?"

Vhonte's eyes flicker over to the Jedi. She's still bound, but the Jedi do have an honor code of sorts. One that makes them even less likely to kill a defenseless woman than many other sentients across the galaxy. Pressing her lips together, Vhonte shrugs her shoulders.

"They promised to pay me a considerable sum of credits for the Jedi Master I helped them capture. When the deed was done, they decided that paying me was less cost-effective than being rid of me altogether."

"You! What have you done with Master Shaak Ti, you bounty hunter scum?!"

Or not. The Jedi was either on the verge of falling, as so many Jedi tended to do, or she was just stressed out, because the next thing Vhonte knows, the woman is moving towards her with a singularly pissed off expression on her face. It's the young man that stops her, and Vhonte answers with a wide smile a moment later.

"I didn't do anything with her, Jedi. However… I can take you to her, if you're willing to unbind me and give me my weapons."

It's the blonde who steps in then, scoffing at the idea.

"Why would we do that? Why would we trust you?"

Only the man stays silent at this point, and Vhonte can tell he's waiting. She can also tell he's leading the group, regardless of the Jedi's loyalties to her order, and the blonde's hungry nature. It's him she has to convince, so it's him she looks to, even as she tilts her head to the side.

"You can't trust me. At least, you shouldn't. But trust this. I've been betrayed, and they intended to rape me, and then kill me, before tossing my corpse into one of Nar Shaddaa's countless gutters. So when I say I want each and every one of them dead, when I say I want to see their organization, their entire racket burn for what they intended for me… you can believe that. My name is Vhonte Tervho, and I do not take kindly to betrayal, anymore than I take kindly to being underestimated."

The Jedi snorts derisively, and clearly intends to make some sort of comment. Before she can however, the man beside her cuts her off and with a wave of a stick in his hand, Vhonte feels the heavy metal bindings on her wrists and her ankles unlocking and falling away from her. Eyeing the seemingly wooden stick, the Mandalorian takes up her helmet and slides it back over her head, locking it in place as she slowly stands.

"Thank you. Now, I will gladly escort you all to where they've put the Jedi Master. Just as soon as we've retrieved the rest of my equipment. Luckily, it should be on the way."

The Jedi looked uncertain. The blonde woman seemed equal parts impressed and lustful, if her gaze was any indication. The man in the middle just smiles placidly and inclines his head in respect.

"My name is Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Vhonte Tervho. Shall we?"

Hm. She liked this one. Perhaps a bit too much. As she leads the way from the room, Vhonte begins to get an… idea of sorts, running through her head. A very interesting idea indeed…

-x-X-x-

"I thought you said it was on the way! We've almost come full circle through this damn base!"

"Well, it was on a way, I suppose. The long way, as it turns out."

A familiar frustrated shout is what finally pulls Shaak Ti from her meditation completely. The Togrutan Jedi Master opens her eyes as the door opens before her, and Mallie walks in along with three others… including the woman in red Mandalorian Armor who'd captured her in the first place. Shaak Ti's eyes widen and her nostrils flare for a moment… and then she calms down as she takes in the full scene… especially the hallway beyond, where the blasted apart remains of Battle Droids lay. The tips of the Mandalorian's DC-17 Blasters are smoking, giving evidence to just who had destroyed the droids out in the hall.

"Mallie…"

The Jedi Knight hurries forward to help remove her from her imprisonment. Shaak Ti had found herself suspended in mid air by a ray shield, held in its grasp and unable to escape it when she'd first awoke. With Mallie working from the outside though, the Jedi Master is free in no time, and while her fellow Jedi has to catch her before she can fully fall, the Togruta manages to pull herself up and stand on her own two feet quickly enough.

"Jedi Knight… who are your companions."

Before Mallie can answer, the sole male in the group steps forward and bows respectfully.

"My name is Harry Potter. This is Lana, Lana Beniko. And that's… well, you two are already acquainted from what I understand."

Shaak Ti was a Jedi, but she was not ignorant to the goings on in the galaxy. As a member of the Jedi Council and a Jedi Master of over a decade, she was aware of those who existed that could take down someone of her caliber. It was a short list.

"Vhonte Tervho."

The female Mandalorian inclines her head in acknowledgement, her voice modulated as she answers the slightly accusatory tone in Shaak Ti's voice.

"Jedi. No hard feelings for earlier, I hope. They hired me to do a job, and I did it. Then, they decided it would be easier to kill me instead of paying me. That kind of thing really pisses me off."

A single eyebrow lifts, and a slight smile spreads across Shaak Ti's face as she regards the Mandalorian with quiet serenity.

"Perhaps you should be more discerning in your employers then. The highest bidder does not make them the most honorable sentient. You would be better off finding a cause worth fighting for, rather than credits."

She doesn't expect the admonishment to actually mean anything to the bounty hunter. She's dealt with more than enough of Vhonte's kind over the years. Thus, she's a bit surprised when the armored woman glances towards the one who'd called himself Harry Potter for a moment.

"… Yeah, maybe you're right."

Harry cuts in at that point, slipping a familiar cylinder out of his pocket.

"Here, I figure you'll need this."

The lightsaber, tossed underhand through the air, lands in Shaak Ti's palm with a satisfying smack. The Togrutan Jedi Master lets out a happy sigh upon being reunited with her weapon, and a flick of the activator switch sees a blade of contained blue plasma lancing out. Its as beautiful as ever, even more so because of its absence from her side for the period of her imprisonment.

Meanwhile, Mallie is looking at Harry rather strangely.

"When… where did you even get that, Harry?"

The young man thumbs his nose and gives Mallie a sly grin.

"Oh you know, picked it up along the way."

"I appreciate your efforts, Harry Potter. Your service to the Jedi Order will be recognized and rewarded. But if I may ask one last thing of you, there is information that I was able to gather about CIS movement in Hutt Space. It will hopefully be somewhere still on this base. We must find it before we leave."

That gets a strange response, as Harry looks at her with a lifted brow for a moment.

"Information? Data? What about the slaves filling the pens down on the lower levels?"

Shaak Ti stiffens at that. She… how could she have forgotten? Reaching out with the Force, the Jedi Master feels it. A darkness, sometimes impermeable, had been clouding the senses of the Jedi for years now. Only Master Yoda could sometimes glimpse through it, and even then… still, this was a rather large misstep.

And yet, being near Harry… looking at him through the Force, the Jedi Master can't help but be amazed. He shines, like a beacon in the darkness. Merely being in his presence is enough to peel back the shroud of shadows covering her connection to the Force. And with it, Shaak Ti can sense the numerous terrified sentients in the bowels of the base. Abruptly, the Togrutan Jedi Master is reminded of just why she'd come, as she feels the minds of dozens of Togrutan children beneath her feet.

"I… yes. Yes, we have to free the slaves. You're right, of course."

Everyone is looking at her oddly now, even Mallie. Harry drops his lifted brow though after a moment, and gives Shaak Ti a pleasant smile, even as he pulls a slightly thicker cylinder from his other pocket.

"That's what I thought. Here's the data you collected by the way. Now, let's get to work, shall we?"

Mallie's eyes go wide again as Harry produces something that he shouldn't have. Neither Lana nor the Mandalorian seem that concerned over it, but Shaak Ti makes note of the oddities. There's something off about Harry Potter. She'll have to keep a close eye on him.

-x-X-x-

Hours later, the base is shut down, and along with it this particular part of the slave trade on Nar Shaddaa. Those imprisoned in the pens below had been freed, and with her title of Jedi Master backing her, even Nar Shaddaa's rather corrupt and meager authorities had buckled under the pressure she could bring to bear. The former slaves were well on their way, and the Togrutan children that had been kidnapped were on the first transport back to their home world.

Everything was well… except Shaak Ti had seen things that were impossible. She'd watched Harry Potter do things he shouldn't have been capable of doing. And now she had a choice to make, as she stood there before his ship, Mallie at her side. The two of them were once again dressed in the brown robes of their order, even as Harry and Lana stood at the foot of the ramp up into the ship. The Mandalorian was gone, and in truth, the Jedi Master was happy for that. It meant she didn't have to worry about that particularly greedy spirit hearing what she was going to say next.

"I will not be reporting your involvement in these matters to the Jedi Council, Harry Potter."

That garners surprise from everyone, even Mallie. Harry just looks at her, mildly surprised as he cocks his head to the side.

"And why is that?"

Letting out a slow breath, the Togruta opens herself to the Force once more, and basks for a moment in Harry's metaphysical presence.

"You are an anomaly. And though I know from seeing with my own two eyes that you have a good heart, the Jedi Order is being turned towards war. And in war, one's view changes. You're either with us, or against us… and I would not have you hounded for being who you are. I suspect you have no desire to join the Jedi."

Harry exchanges a glance with Lana, and though Shaak Ti cannot fully discern WHY, she knows that the pair are overly amused by that last bit.

"No. No I do not."

Nodding her head in agreement, the Togrutan Master bows at the waist.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, for all you have done in the service of the Light. We will now take our leave. I wish you the best of luck in your travels. However, be warned. The war spreads by the day. No matter what you do, it may very well swallow you up before you can stop it."

"Is that what's happened to you? Is that why your judgment was so clouded?"

Shaak Ti stiffens at Harry's blunt words. But he's not wrong. Smiling sadly, Shaak Ti relaxes her shoulders and turns away from the man without responding. Mallie follows her a moment later, and they leave the duo standing there on the ship dock. Harry Potter… is an enigma. Shaak Ti doesn't know what he is, or why he's come into being… but given just how much the Force seems to favor him, she's sure she'll find out eventually. A man like that can't simply stay out of things forever.

No… this was not the last she'd seen of Harry Potter.

-x-X-x-

After Nar Shaddaa, both Lana and Harry are more than happy to go somewhere without so many… people. Without so much… moral decay. In the end, they settled for Ilum. From what Harry understood, the planet was extremely important to the Jedi Order in this time. But to Lana, it was supposedly the sight of a great deal of conflict, as well as several Sith Bases from her time period.

Harry rather doubted there was anything left like that, but it was a nice change of pace after Nar Shaddaa regardless. In the end, they slipped past the orbital defense systems around the protected planet thanks to Harry's magic, and landed on the ice world below at the coordinates that Lana remembered.

They didn't find much of anything, in the end. The trip turned out to pretty much be a waste of time, though they did pick up a crate's worth of kyber crystals. Lana had seemed insistent on doing that, and Harry could understand why she might want one or two, but he wasn't entirely sure why she would want enough to make over a hundred lightsabers.

He wasn't about to question things though, not after their trip had ended up exposing nothing of the Sith Empire that the blonde woman's progenitor had once lived in. As they moved back into the ship, Harry empathized with his blonde companion.

"Sorry there wasn't anything in the way of an actual base leftover Lana. I suppose the Republic and the Jedi were just a bit more thorough in erasing the traces of their enemies on this world."

Lana snorts derisively at that.

"You're not wrong. The Jedi have always been attached to Ilum. I'm not surprised they wanted to forget that the Sith once took from it as well. It's practically sacred to them. Always has been."

"Yes, well-."

Harry cuts himself off as he hears sounds coming from the ship's main room. Frowning, he sets down the crate of kyber crystals in the cargohold and pulls out the Elder Wand, moving a bit more cautiously into the lounge area. What he finds surprises him, to say the least. It surprises Lana too, if the sharp intake of air from behind him is any indication as she too lays eyes on their uninvited guest.

Harry can't exactly deny that Vhonte looks good out of her armor. Hell, she looked pretty good in it too, but with the woman sitting there in nothing but a tank top and shorts as she thoroughly cleans a piece of her disassembled Mandalorian gear, laid out before her, Harry is able to see far more of the toned, beautiful bounty hunter's body than he was ever expecting.

Vhonte looks up from her work as he and Lana walk in, and she blinks at their sudden presence.

"Huh, with the way you were talking about this place, I was expecting you both to be gone a while longer. Nothing worth finding?"

Lana bristles behind him, but as usual, Harry is more able to take everything in stride, smiling slightly as he shakes his head.

"No, nothing worth finding. Of course, looks like the real treasure was back on the ship all along, hm? What are you doing here?"

Vhonte scoffs at his minor flirtation, but Harry can't help that she's pretty. Hell, he's feeling Lana's skyrocketing lust for the Bounty Hunter over their force bond as well, making it all the harder to focus, even as the blonde woman fantasizes about pinning Vhonte down to do oh-so-terrible things to her for the invasion of their privacy.

The Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, unaware of any of that, stands up and sets aside both her tools and the armor she was repairing. She steps among the strewn-out armor all over the floor, and she comes to a stop a few feet away from him and Lana. Then, descending to her knee the red head speaks in what has to be a foreign language. Only Harry's overpowered translation spell, still active even now, allows him to understand her.

"I, Vhonte Tervho, pledge myself to you. In recognition of the life you saved, I give my life in service to you until the end of my days."

Harry is stunned to say the least, but he's even more stunned when his magic, or the Force, or whatever the fuck they wanted to call it, REACTED to her oath. There's a swirl of wind and energy in the contained lounge room, and Vhonte's eyes snap up, wide as she looks around. A moment later things die down, and the oath is set. The red head has sworn her life away to him, just like that.

"What… what did you just do?"

Still a bit in awe of the lightshow, Vhonte looks around curiously, before gazing up at the man she'd pledged herself to.

"I owed you a life debt. Now, some Mandalorians don't put much stock in that sort of thing. I never had, if I'm being honest. But there's something different about you. And given what just happened, it looked like I was right. Tying myself to you will certainly prove interesting, won't it Harry Potter?"

Pressing his lips together, Harry lets out an exasperated groan, even as he pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. Great. Just… great. It doesn't help either, that Lana's excitement and lust have shot up so much over this new development that even Fay is taking notice, halfway across the galaxy.

This… this is just his life now, isn't it? Condemned to wander around this new galaxy while pretty women practically throw themselves at him. Hey, maybe Vhonte wouldn't be interested in that kind of thing. Glancing at the red head, he watches her rise, and she in turn sees him looking at her. Grinning wickedly, Vhonte slides one leg out, and runs a hand down the side of her body.

"Do you like what you see, Master?"

Harry's blush answers that question, but thankfully, the red head loses the pose a moment later, letting out a burst of laughter as she turns around and moves back to her seat, returning to her armor. The Mandalorian woman gives him a shit-eating grin as she goes back to working at the greave she'd had in her hand when they'd first entered.

"Just let me know when you need my blasters, sir. Happy to gun down the opposition."

Letting out an explosive sigh, Harry decides he has no more patience for the crimson-haired woman at that point. He doesn't give her another moment of his time, instead moving towards the cockpit with Lana on his heels. By the time he's seated, Lana is trying to crawl in between his legs. He stops the blonde and she pouts at him.

"Haaarry~ You can't just let her tease me like that and then leave me high and dry!"

Groaning, Harry rubs the bridge of his nose again, before looking down at the kneeling blonde.

"Did you have any luck with that data you picked up from the lab on Nar Shaddaa yet?"

Lana grins at that and nods eagerly.

"Oh yes. It had a very specific set of coordinates in it. To a world my original knows very well. A little place called Zakuul."

Harry doesn't recognize the name, but to be fair, he hasn't exactly been in this world long enough to recognize most names. Shrugging his shoulders, he tosses his head towards the navigator's seat.

"Well? Input the coordinates. Let's get going. And if you're good, maybe I'll let you suck my dick later."

He blushes the moment the words leave his mouth, even as Lana grins widely and hops to her feet to move towards the navigational systems. Why the hell had he said that? Honestly, he was beginning to think the blonde was a worse influence than he'd originally believed. And now he had Vhonte to deal with as well. He wasn't sure if the red head understood yet just what she'd done with her magically-binding oath.

But he was definitely stuck with the Mandalorian now, so long as she lived. And he wasn't exactly looking to kill her, just to be rid of her. This was his life now. Just… great.


	7. Chapter 7

"We are arriving above the planet Zakuul."

Harry blinks as Vhonte's voice sounds over the ship's intercoms. The Mandalorian had begun to go stir-crazy, so when she'd offered to watch the cockpit while Harry and Lana sparred, he'd taken her up on that. Now, here they were, covered in sweat from an activity that had nothing to do with sexual penetration. Of course, Lana didn't play fair.

"Oof!"

Distracted by Vhonte's announcement, Harry doesn't dodge in time to prevent the blonde Sith from front flipping forward into a nice, strong double kick right to his center of mass. There's no true power behind it though, and in the end, Harry only stumbles back a few steps, even as Lana comes up onto her feet again, a wicked grin on her face.

"Point to me, Master~"

She was getting more and more uppity by the day. Honestly though, that was a Good Thing as far as Harry was concerned. The more agency that Lana showed, the greater his hope that one day she could be fully free of whatever the hell had brainwashed her.

"… Point to you."

Harry chuckles as he acknowledges the successful strike, shaking his head with a rueful smile on his face. There was no excuse for allowing himself to get distracted in the middle of their spar. One always had to be multitasking, especially in a fight. Letting out a sigh, the wizard doesn't re-engage with the blonde, instead he moves over to the side and grabs up a towel, as he wipes his face and arms down.

Lana comes up behind him and wraps herself around him at the same time, moaning as she rubs her chest against his back.

"Mm, Master… let's take a shower together and get all cleaned up~ What do you say?"

Harry glances back over his shoulder at the blonde, amused… and undeniably aroused. His blood was already pumping, making her touch all the more pleasurable. He was going to be fully erect in seconds at this rate. However, before those seconds can pass, the ship suddenly rocks with violent force, and both Harry and Lana have to center themselves to keep from being flung against the bulkhead.

Their eyes wide and their playtime forgotten, the pair look at one another for a second, before rushing towards the cockpit in unison as yet another massive shake hits the ship. They find Vhonte there in full armor save for her helmet, gritting her teeth as she fights the controls with every ounce of strength in her body.

"Vhonte! What's happening?"

"The damn controls just gave out! We've entered the planet's atmosphere, and we're falling fast!"

Harry's eyes go wide at that, unsure of how that was even possible. The enchantments that he'd cast on the ship, they should have made it invisible to any technology. On top of that, he'd used magic to reinforce the ship itself, fully aware that the junker was… well, a junker. Nothing should have just failed on them, certainly not this catastrophically. And no one should have known where they were to target them with some kind of weapon!

"Oh… Oh, I think I recognize this."

Lana's voice draws the wizard's attention, and his brow furrows as he moves over to where she's staring down at a flickering monitor.

"What? What is it?"

Just as she's about to open her mouth, the monitor goes dark… and so does every other system on board the ship, as the entire thing just shuts down, right then and there. There's a split second of horrific realization, before Harry, Lana, and Vhonte are all thrown into the ceiling as the artificial gravity fails and the ship truly begins to plummet towards the world below.

Perhaps if it was a newer ship and better taken care of, Harry could have expected it to survive entry into a planet's atmosphere. But no, he knew better than that. Gritting his teeth, the wizard reaches out and latches onto Lana by her arm. Then, he does the same with Vhonte. Pulling both women close with unnatural strength, Harry focuses his magic and his will, and this time, knowing where it's coming from, he feels the Force respond.

It almost sings as he utilizes it in a way most couldn't, and slowly but surely, a sphere of energy strands begins to coalesce around them. The view of the darkened cockpit and disabled junker fades away as Harry covers all three of them in a protective shield, reinforcing it for as long as he can, until finally, the moment of impact comes and everything goes black.

-x-X-x-

Vhonte Tervho wakes with a grunt and a groan. Then, she immediately sits up, her hands going down to her blaster holsters. The Mandalorian is a little surprised to find her weapons there and intact, as the memories of the last few minutes come rushing back to her. Grimacing, the armored woman gets to her feet and looks around, almost immediately locating Harry and Lana at her side. The pair are still knocked out, but both are breathing, so she'll take what she can get.

The ship on the other hand… that's a crapshoot. There's not even a ship left to assess the damage on, at this point. The thing has broken apart into more than a few pieces, and as Vhonte looks around at the wreckage they're laid out in the middle of, she wonders how the hell the junker was even space worthy to begin with. Gritting her teeth, the red head begins to work her way through the wreckage, seeking out any supplies that survived the crash, always keeping Harry and Lana in her line of sight.

She doesn't get very far however, before she hears the telltale approach of speeder bikes. This time, Vhonte pulls her blasters free of their holsters and lifts them up, eyes wide and searching the horizon, even as she moves to stand protectively over her sleeping master. Master… not the same sort of master that Lana went on about, but Harry Potter was still her… something. Master was as good a word as any.

It felt right, if she was being honest. She'd pledged to serve him, and there'd been something serious behind those words. Even now, Vhonte felt something inside of her that she'd never felt before. Like it was something in her soul, even if she'd never acknowledged the existence of the thing before now. She was… lighter, in a way. She had her purpose, and it would never change. Her oath to Harry would see her tied to him until the end of her days. She was… bound to him now.

The speeder bikes appear on the horizon and Vhonte grits her teeth as she holds her twin blasters at the ready. Her anxiety ratchets up several notches as she sees not one, but several speeder bikes coming their way. She wouldn't be able to defend Harry from all of them, not if they proved to be enemies. This could get bad, quite quickly. She could only hope that-

Vhonte startles, when a hand suddenly closes over her shoulder.

"Vhonte…"

And just like that, Harry is awake. Lana as well, groaning as she slowly picks herself up, but its Harry who fills Vhonte with a sense of pride and accomplishment… and safety. The wizard grins, even as he moves up to her side.

"Quite the welcoming party, isn't it?"

Vhonte inclines her head in mute agreement, even as the speeder bikes arrive, encircling them, surrounding them. The people riding the speeder bikes are dressed in ragged garments, covered in pieces of armor sewn into their gear. They wear goggles and masks, and it makes them look all the more sinister, as they each hold old, rugged-looking blaster rifles at the ready.

"Ugh, what a shit show…"

As Lana straightens up and rubs her head, Vhonte can't help but agree with the other woman's words. This was… a less than ideal arrival to the planet. And the welcoming party didn't look like it would be any better than the crash landing. Pressing her lips tightly together, the red head stands at the ready, even as Harry puts on a smile and steps up, his hands raised in the universal gesture of 'calm'.

"Greetings. As you can see, we've had some… difficulty landing on your planet. Is there one among you that speaks for the rest?"

There's a pause, and then one of the masked bikers reaches up and pulls away the cloth hiding the lower half of his face, revealing a scraggily bearded jaw.

"First visitors we've had on Zakuul in centuries, and you all look so… disappointing."

Blinking, the trio exchange glances, even as the assumed leader continues on.

"What is this piece of junk that you've crashed in? Didn't even survive the landing intact! And you three… you look like shit! Though… that armor might be worth something. And I suppose the women… mm, yes. Not much to salvage, but salvage we shall, all the same. Kill the male. Take the women alive. Strip them bare."

Blasters lift up and Vhonte's eyes widen as her nostrils the flare. The Mandalorian's twin blasters also rise, but she can't possibly cover all of them, as the muzzles of the blaster rifles begin to glow with telling blue energy. However, before any of them can fire, a pulse of red slashes out, spreading away from them in a full circle. Vhonte watches in shock as each and every one of their would-be attackers gets hit by the red pulse, falling from their speeder bikes to the ground below.

When she looks to Harry, the Mandalorian finds her new master holding his arms out, palms up, a determined frown on his face.

"That's enough of that."

Lana snorts derisively.

"I'll say. Fuckers were in for a bruising either way. That was far more merciful than I would have been."

Harry chuckles and brings his hands down.

"… You said you recognized something, back before we crashed. What was it, Lana?"

Biting her lower lip, the blonde glances up at the sky.

"Superweapon from my time, if I'm right. It was called the Planet Prison. The Republic developed it to pacify worlds nonviolently. But my superiors managed to subvert and steals the technology. A Sith Lord named Darth Angral installed it aboard his warship, the Desolator. However, the technology was supposed to be lost when Angral died. I can't imagine what else could ionize the entire atmosphere of this world though. It would explain things…"

Harry frowns.

"What things?"

Lana glances to the wizard, even as Vhonte holsters her twin blasters, listening on.

"Zakuul is… or at least was, the seat of the Eternal Empire. I'd wondered why the current Galactic Civilization seemed not to have any records of it. A lot has been lost since the original Lana traveled this galaxy. But I expected Zakuul to be in ruins, or utterly destroyed in some great war that took place shortly after my creation. Something to explain why the Eternal Empire wasn't… well, being Eternal."

Letting out a sigh, Lana looks around.

"Now we know, I suppose. Zakuul is still inhabited after all this time, still intact. But no one can leave, so long as the Planet Prison is active. We'll have to figure out where the controls to the superweapon are located, and then we'll have to shut it down. It's the only way we're getting off this world."

Vhonte grunts at that.

"We will also need a ship though. Where will we find one on a planet that has had no use for them in centuries?"

Pursing her lips together, Lana carefully points. Both Harry and Vhonte look in the direction of her finger, up and off in the distance where a massive city rises up into the air.

"That. That's the Spire, and whatever it is now, it was once Zakuul's capital city. Judging by the fact that no one's broken free of this planet's atmosphere yet, I think it's safe to say the Eternal Throne lays vacant… or no longer exists. Either way, we need to check. Which means we have to go to the top of the Spire. Funnily enough, it'll take us out of the planet's atmosphere if we can get all the way to the Emperor's Throne Room."

While Harry continues to stare for a moment longer, Vhonte starts moving, drawing the attention of both of her companions as she heads for the leader's speeder bike. Ignoring the unconscious form of the man beside it, she begins to fiddle with the controls, and after a moment she leverages herself up onto the speeder bike. Even in her armor, it holds the weight well enough, though it does dip a few inches as she settles in.

Glancing over at Harry and Lana, she lifts a single brow.

"Well? No point in standing around here."

Lana is the first to react, chuckling darkly as she steps forward as well. However, instead of heading towards a speeder bike of her own immediately, the blonde Sith glances down at the unconscious forms of the scavengers who'd so easily decided to make her chattel. Rather than direct her anger at them however… Lana grins wickedly as she launches a single arc of Force Lightning at each of the speeder bikes still hovering in the air around them.

Each one sparks and collapses to the ground, breaking right then and there, until finally, there's only two working bikes remaining, besides the one that Vhonte was already on. In response to the look on Harry's face, Lana just tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"Take what we can, break what we can't. Fuckers like these don't deserve it. Let's go."

Letting out another chuckle, Harry simply shrugs his shoulders and follows along. In moments, the two force sensitives are mounted up as well, and Vhonte watches as Harry familiarizes himself with the controls, while Lana seems to immediately know how to operate her bike. Within a couple of minutes, they're on the move, her new master flying like a champ as they head away from the crashed sight and to the city before them.

Vhonte can't help but smile ruefully as they zip along. At the very least, following Harry would never get boring.

-x-X-x-

"Behind you! Two more!"

"To your left!"

"Got 'em!"

As the trio ascend to the final floor of the Spire, they work as a well-oiled machine. Lana's force powers, Harry's magic, Vhonte's skills with the blaster… they're three very different people, but they operate on similar wave-lengths nonetheless. The last few battle droids attacking them fall to the ground in pieces, and the room itself falls silent, save for their panting.

Harry glances at the two women with him, making sure both are alright, beyond simply being tired. He's feeling a little worn out himself, to be honest. The last several hours have been… taxing, to say the least. These droids were the last of their many troubles. Before them, they'd found the capital city of Zakuul to be embroiled in a never-ending battle between what seemed to be several factions.

None had been friendly to them, though there had been a couple who'd skirted away from them, moving around instead of trying to move THROUGH. Those types became more and more prevalent, the more people that they had to bring down so that they could continue on their way. Harry had glimpsed a few surface thoughts from those avoiding them and discovered that he and his companions were already making a name for themselves among the numerous factions of the city.

None of those factions were worth approaching though. Not a single one had access to where they needed to go. The massive tower in the center of the Spire was protected by the very same droid army that he, Lana, and Vhonte had just gotten finished fighting through. In the end, they'd bypassed the factions, making their way around the people fighting their little eternal war, or making their way through those that they couldn't simply go around.

And now, here they were. Deep within the sections of the city that the Eternal Empire's droid army had seemingly cordoned off, they'd found the bottom of the tower. They'd fought their way up it, and now the door to the throne room was right before them, according to Lana. A sense of accomplishment fills Harry as he looks over at Lana.

"Well? Do you want to do the honors?"

Blinking, the blonde grins and nods. Lifting a hand, palm out, Lana pulls back and then pushes. The doors before them crumple inward, made weak by millennia upon millennia of disuse. The trio step through the hole Lana has made, only to stop dead in shock at what they see before them. Harry… he hadn't been sure what to expect when Lana had spoken of an 'Eternal Throne'. Gold, maybe?

Whatever it was, it wasn't this. But then, maybe he should have seen something like this coming. The Throne Room was empty. Dimly lit and completely bare, the massive space almost seemed to mock them with its complete and utter worthlessness.

"I… I don't understand. It should have been here. This was… this IS the throne room. We're quite literally just outside of Zakuul's upper atmosphere right now. But… it's been moved."

Harry lets out a low sigh.

"It's been a long time Lana. Perhaps we should have expected this to happen."

Lana shakes her head back and forth.

"I just… there's a blank in my memory. It must have been moved shortly after I was created. No one has been up here, no one has been in the tower for thousands of years, the droids show that much. Which means someone moved it before the Eternal Empire fell to ruin. I just… can't remember. Damn it all!"

Slamming her fists down, the blonde roars as she rips apart the floor in front of her with nothing but her mind. Vhonte tenses up but doesn't say a word. Harry, meanwhile, lets Lana have her space. Sometimes, you just needed to vent. He was more than a little disappointed himself, but it was clear that for the blonde Sith, this was a lot more personal. It sounded as if her memories had her spending her last days on this world before she was cloned and deposited on Korriban by whoever it was who'd put her there.

Eventually, Lana calms down. Harry reaches out and takes her by the shoulders, turning her towards him and pulling her into a hug.

"It's alright. We'll find another way."

Lana allows him to hold her for a moment… and then she abruptly pulls back, eyes widening slightly.

"You… you're right. There is another way. We just need to get down to the AI Core."

"Core? As in down below, probably underground 'core'?"

Vhonte speaks up slightly disbelieving and slightly beleaguered. The Mandalorian woman doesn't have the Force to strengthen her, and despite her mighty endurance, it's clear that the trip here exhausted her. Harry lifts a brow at Lana, seeking confirmation, and the blonde grins, nodding happily.

"Oh yeah. We're going all the way back down… and then deeper still. The AI core is part of the planet itself. It can't have been moved on us, I'm sure of it."

Harry smiles back and rubs a soothing circle into her back.

"If you're sure… I trust you. Vhonte…"

The Mandalorian perks up, only for her eyes to go wide as Harry waves a hand at her. In a moment, her exhaustion disappears, and her strength returns. The woman straightens noticeably, not having realized just how much her heavy armor had been weighing on her by that point. Letting out a shuddering breath, the crimson-haired mercenary bites her lower lip.

"Harry… if you keep doing things like that, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

Blinking, Harry blushes crimson at the Mandalorian woman's blunt words. Lana on the other hand, just grins as she begins to lead the way back out of the throne room, tossing her own feelings on the matter back over her shoulder as she departs.

"You'll have to share him, but I'm sure Fae won't mind one bit~ I sure don't!"

Harry lets out a low sigh and shakes his head.

"… At least we cleared out the droids."

-x-X-x-

As it turned out, they had not cleared out all the droids. By the time they begin their descent into the tower's depths, the trio encounter a fresh wave of attackers… but in the end, with Harry's magic rejuvenating them, they clear out these the same as the first. Harry grumbles the entire way, and both Lana and Vhonte are at their wit's end by the time they get to the AI core, but they get it done, and then they're there, standing before a massive piece of technology that hums and pulses with power.

"This is it."

Moving forward, Lana takes up position at one of the machine's consoles, her fingers moving across the buttons there with almost practiced ease. The monitor before her lights up, and a few moments later a panel on the machine opens.

"Harry, I need you over here."

Blinking, the wizard obeys, and Lana grabs him by the wrist. A moment later, she's shoving his hand into the hole in the machine, even as Harry's eyes go wide in surprise. Before he can react, there's a sharp spike of pain, causing him to hiss and finally draw his hand back.

"Lana, what the hell?!"

Grinning as Harry cradles his injured hand to his chest, Lana rolls her eyes.

"Don't be a baby, just heal yourself. Anyways, I was right. The Eternal Throne and its controls might be gone, but the core has a back up method of selecting the new Emperor."

Blinking, Harry stares as the thrumming from the machine grows louder.

"I'm sorry… what? New Emperor?"

" _Genetic Code mapped out. Anonymous DNA discovered. Markers discovered. Acceptable heir found. Processing."_

A robotic female voice suddenly sounds out all around them. Lana smirks smugly, even as Harry heals his hand after one last moment of petulance. The blonde really was growing more independent.

" _Conclusion: Communications with the Eternal Throne disabled. Communications with the Eternal Empire disabled. Emperor missing in action. The heir will ascend to the throne. The new Emperor will have full authority over the Spire and all of Zakuul. The Eternal Empire will rise again."_

"Lana… what did you do?"

Rolling her eyes once more, Lana shrugs.

"Gave you an empire, I suppose. It's no big deal. You're in charge Harry… which means you can simply shut it all down if you like."

Harry frowns at that. He hadn't thought of it that way. But the way Lana was looking at him.

"Or?"

Lana's grin widens.

"Ooor, you can put the droids on standby, so they won't attack us so damn much anymore, and we can ransack the AI core for all of its knowledge. Including the location of the Planet Prison's controls, as well as a ship to get us off this rock."

Blinking, Harry turns and considers the machine before him again. Yeah… yeah, that actually sounded like a pretty damn good idea.

"Right… let's do that then. Uh, can you hear me? This is… your Emperor speaking?"

" _Greetings, Emperor. It has been one million, three hundred and fourteen thousand, five hundred and sixty-four days since this program received an order. Will you command me?"_

Oddly enough, the robotic voice sounded almost… eager? Grimacing, Harry glances to Lana and Vhonte.

"Yeah… yeah I will. Look, let's do this. These two are my trusted companions. They speak with my authority. Understood?"

" _Yes, Emperor."_

Turning to Lana, Harry smiles.

"You know more about this than me. You're up."

The blonde Sith blinks, and then smirks at the trust he's giving her. A moment later, she begins to talk, and Harry stands aside, feeling less like the Emperor of some Eternal Empire, and more like a buffoon who really doesn't know what's going on. But that's okay. That's what he has Lana for. She knows what she's doing, and he trusts her implicitly.

What could go wrong?

-x-X-x-

"I can't believe it. They tried to make another Star Forge. This must have happened after I was cloned… hell, maybe it happened after the original version of me was dead and gone."

Harry frowns slightly at the near-reverent tone in Lana's voice. The last few hours had been… a whirlwind of events. This was not the only thing they'd discovered while grilling the AI core for information. On top of this, whatever it was, leaving Lana completely in awe, they'd also found the controls to the Planet Prison and shut those off, discovered data on Lana's creation and brainwashing that the blonde was ignoring, and also downloaded some interesting things on Sith Alchemy that had Harry more than a little curious.

But this was the thing that had Lana's attention right now.

"Lana… what is a Star Forge?"

The blonde glances over to him, blinking for a moment as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"It… it was a weapon, of course. More specifically, it made weapons. Churned out droids and starships and the like as if they were nothing. In truth, they were nothing. It created them through the Force itself, using the dark side to draw energy from a nearby star, that it would then turn into to build magnificent deadly war machines. Only… it could not be controlled. Even if it started out as a tool of pure dark side power, it eventually became sentient. It was no longer a tool… instead, those who decided to use it ended up used BY it."

Harry's eyebrows lift higher and higher at that.

"That… doesn't sound good."

Lana shakes her head.

"It wasn't. Darth Revan used it to wage war on the Republic… but in the end, he went back and destroyed it himself, long before I was born. I… it seems that in the last days of the Eternal Empire, they were trying to create another one. This one wasn't supposed to harness the dark side, but in the end, they failed there. The prototype was discovered to be just as dangerous as the original. It… it's been floating on the far side of Zakuul's moon for these last three millennia, and I have no idea what state it's in."

Harry presses his lips together tightly.

"Sounds like something to avoid, Lana. Why bring it up?"

The blonde Sith grimaces.

"Because, Harry… it's the only working shipyard left in this system. Zakuul has functioning shuttles that will be able to leave the atmosphere now that the Planet Prison is shut off, but they aren't hyperdrive equipped. If we want to get back to known space, this Star Forge, or whatever's become of it, might just be our best chance at doing so. If we can harness it, control it, we can build ourselves a ship and get the hell out of here."

Harry frowns at that.

"… If. If, if, if… tell me Lana, how dangerous is all this?"

"Very. Without question, but we're already trapped. And you've already gone and become the emperor to a defunct empire. Why not see if you can snatch up a defunct weapons platform as well? If anyone can take a nascent Star Forge, it's you, Harry."

Grimacing, the wizard glances towards a quiet Vhonte. The Mandalorian lifts her brow as he gives her a questioning glance.

"You want my opinion? I follow you Harry, that's the end of it. Though… even now, the Mandalorians have legends about Revan. Worst case scenario, we destroy this thing once it coughs up a ship for us to use, yes?"

Harry flares his nostrils for a moment, and then finally nods his consent.

"Fine… where are those shuttles?"

Lana grins and Vhonte chuckles at the grumpiness in the wizard's voice. Harry just scowls in response, crossing his arms over his chest. Why did his life always have to get so damn complicated?

-x-X-x-

The shuttle ride would take a while, and they were all fairly tired. Vhonte conked out first, leaving Harry and Lana in relative privacy as the shuttle practically flew itself towards Zakuul's moon.

"Lana… I think it's time we talked about what else we discovered in the Core."

The blonde stiffens at that, but then relaxes, letting out a shuddering breath as she nods.

"I suppose we must, Master."

Harry scowls, catching the underlying teasing in Lana's 'solemn' tone.

"Lana… we both know you still have some brainwashing to work through. But now we finally know what's holding you back from true freedom. I hadn't… hadn't even realized it was possible to make technology out of nothing but biological components."

Lana grimaces at that. Because in the end, that was the true source of her conditioning. Something called a 'bio-chip' was embedded in her skull, and it would leave her subservient to him down to the very core of her being for however long it remained within her. Without it, Lana was probably already far enough along that she would be able to break free, all on her lonesome.

"I don't… I'm worried about what I'll become without it, Harry."

Pressing his lips tightly together, Harry stares the blonde down.

"Do you truly think its still controlling you that much? Or are you afraid of losing me, of losing your place at my side? Don't be afraid Lana, you will ALWAYS have a place with Fae and I, so long as you still want it."

The conflict on Lana's face is obvious. In truth, a lot of it is artificial conflict. The bio-chip is indeed influencing the cloned woman even now, trying to keep her from removing it. It's not necessarily sentient, but it has its instructions. On the other hand, Harry is the man that it imprinted on, that it conditioned Lana to obey. So with him telling her not to be afraid, with him telling her that it had to go… thus the conflict was born.

Finally, Lana nods. She leans forward and bows her head. Harry reaches out to her, placing his hands on either side of her skull. His eyes shut, and for the first time, Harry utilizes the Force, rather than just his own magic. It's… it's an odd feeling, to say the least. Like a mixture of the old and new. What he can do, how far his power can now go… it scares him, a little. But so long as he's able to use it to help the people he loves, Harry can't simply deny its existence.

The bio-chip is easy enough to find now that Harry is looking for it. He feels it out with his mind, metaphorically taking it apart for several long moments, making sure he understands every last bit of it. Then, once he has its full measure, he deactivates and disables it. In the end, it truly is that simple. Weeks of worrying and stressing over Lana's mental state and her freedom of choice, and it was finally over. She was free to be whoever she wanted to be, free to do whatever she wanted to do.

Pulling his hands away, Harry clears his throat and Lana looks up at him, blinking.

"It's… it's done. How do you feel?"

Straightening, the blonde Sith seems to consider that question for a moment. Then, she grins as she launches herself forward and wraps her arms around his neck. Harry's eyes go wide, but he can't do much more than settle his hands on her hips as they kiss. And boy do they kiss, Lana's tongue trying its damnedest to go right down Harry's throat as he finds himself kissing her back in no time at all.

Climbing into his lap, Lana rubs her core against his crotch with obvious need, even as their lips smack together again and again, until finally, she pulls away, flustered and panting for breath. Harry grimaces as he looks up at her.

"So… it didn't work then?"

Lana lets out a bark of laughter and kisses him deeply once more before shaking her head at him.

"Of course it worked, idiot. What, I'm not allowed to be thankful to the man who put so much effort into freeing me from HIS control?"

Harry blushes at that, and Lana grins raunchily as she grinds down on his hardening cock a bit more.

"Mm, I'm feeling VERY grateful right now. Let me show you how much."

It doesn't take long for the force user to slip their garments aside enough that his cockhead pushes up into her cunt. Lana sinks down his length and Harry groans as her soft, velvety insides cling to his member. Slowly, the blonde begins to ride him, undulating across his lap as she bites her lower lip and looks down into his eyes with uncharacteristic tenderness.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you for everything. And don't worry your handsome little head off. I'll be taking you up on your offer of that spot by your side. You aren't getting rid of me anytime soon, wizard-boy."

He doesn't get a chance to respond, as she leans in and kisses him again. But that's okay. Now isn't a time for words anymore. With her insides squeezing down along his shaft and her tongue warring with his, Harry allows himself to relax into the intimate moment.

Everything is going to be alright. Things are finally looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

After the way Lana had talked the Star Forge up, Harry was expecting something… more. Oh sure, the station was certainly visually impressive, though Lana claimed that it was maybe a third of the size of the original Star Forge, from what her original had read in her studies. But it was also dead in the water. There wasn't a flicker of life in the thing, and in the end, Harry had to use magic to manually dock the shuttle to the station.

They were all protected of course, by a full body variant of the bubble-head charm, but Harry still couldn't help but wrinkle his nose as he looked around the empty, darkened hallway they ultimately found themselves in.

"Lana… I thought you said this was the only operational shipyard in the system?"

The blonde Sith winces and shrugs her shoulders.

"Potentially operational?"

Harry lets out a sigh and just shakes his head. There's nothing to be done in the end, now is there? Lana was more than likely right, this was the only place where they had even the potential to build a ship that would take them away from the solar system they were currently trapped in. Harry really didn't want to see if he could perform a galaxy spanning apparition or portkey, not even with his connection to Fay potentially guiding him. That would take a LOT of power… and if there was any other way, he'd prefer to use it.

It was certain to be less lethal, or so Harry figured. Letting out another sigh, Harry glances left and right.

"Fine. What way to whatever powers this thing so we can try to turn it on?"

Lana has a datapad in her hand, taken from Zakuul. She consults it for a moment, before pointing to the left. With the blonde Sith guiding the way, the trio begin their journey through the darkened, defunct space station. There's not a single ounce of life, be it biological or synthetic, to be found. They wouldn't even be capable of walking if not for Harry using his magic to mimic grav-boots. They stomp along, the three of them safe but at the same time in ever constant danger.

But then, even on a ship or an operational space station, that was true right? What was the difference between a few pieces of metal, and a thin barrier of magic? Heh, in the end Harry supposed the difference was that he knew he could count on his magic. Not so much the metal that he'd played no part in making…

"Here it is! This is supposed to be the reactor. And… and I found a ritual to start it up, a bit deeper in Zakuul's memory banks."

Harry blinks owlishly at that, glancing between the dead, dark reactor and Lana.

"A ritual? I didn't think that was how technology worked."

Vhonte seems just as confused, the crimson-haired Mandalorian standing off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest. She was more out of her depth here than either of them, but she was also experienced enough to know when to follow and when to lead. This was not a time where the Mandalorian woman was meant to lead, that much was for sure.

Lana lets out a sigh and shrugs her shoulders helplessly.

"You'd be right, when it comes to most things. But this… this is different. The Star Forge might be a technological marvel, but it's as much alive as you and me. Right now though, it's dead… and only the ritual can apparently make it what its meant to be. This is the kind of stuff that litters the dark corners of this galaxy Harry. The people of this time period, even the Jedi and the Sith… they have no idea what dangers from the past lurk around every corner. If we can take control of this Star Forge, we can make sure no one else ever stumbles across it themselves."

She's not wrong. Harry grimaces, but ultimately nods. Lana hands over the datapad and the wizard quickly begins going over the ritual stored within. It's actually not that complicated. In fact, the only real problem is that it's supposed to be done by a dozen force users working in unison. Harry doesn't have a dozen force users, and in truth he's not willing to draw from Lana when it might very well kill her.

Looks like he's going to go the slightly stupid route anyways and try the potentially lethal method. Heh, this would probably be just as dangerous as trying a cross-galaxy apparition, but at the very least, it'll only endanger Harry. Gritting his teeth, he steps forward and begins, doing what needs to be done. With the datapad in one hand, Harry splays out his other, stretching his arm forward as he spreads his fingers wide.

His palm, directed towards the Star Forge's darkened core, begins to glow as he begins to focus all of his magic. Or he supposes, it's the Force isn't it? In the end, what he's using doesn't matter. Harry isn't trying to shape the raw power at his fingertips, he's merely looking to guide it. A beam of white light lances out of his palm and hits the Star Forge's reactor, connecting him with the nascent, sentient battle station.

Harry's lips part and his eyes go wide as he lets out a small gasp. In a moment, the wizard realizes the true purpose of the ritual he's currently performing. It's a sacrificial pact of sorts, created to give the Star Forge life… at the expense of the ritual's casters. He's not supposed to survive this. His soul and his magic are meant to power this station and as it sucks at him, as it tries to drain him dry, Harry finally understands the true depths of the Dark Side.

It's not a simple difference between Light and Dark. It's far more of a precarious balancing act then Harry ever knew. Just as the Light Side's lightest heights could burn you up, the Dark Side's darkest depths could swallow you whole. Relying too much on one or the other, especially for a being like him with such a deep connection to the Force, would spell disaster, would spell doom.

But Harry has no intention of sacrificing his life to bring the Star Forge online. It sucks and sucks and sucks at his essence, but the more it takes, the more he has to give. Gritting his teeth, Harry barely realizes just how much he's glowing. He doesn't see the symbol forming just inches from his forehead, mostly because its above his eyes. His eyes, which are crying tears of blood as he stares into the Star Forge, and for the first time, he feels the station _look back._

The symbol, or at least what it represents, is the reason he lives. The Deathly Hallows are with him even then, and Harry's position as Master of Death still refuses to see him die. Not here, not ever. It helps that he's also the Force's favored, and in the end, the wizard accomplishes what no one else could. He brings the Star Forge online as a neutral entity in the Force, instead of the swallowing pit of darkness it was designed to be.

A moment later, the ritual ends. The flow of bright energy coming from Harry's palm cuts off, while the Star Forge's reactor thrums with contentment. Gasping for breath, Harry falls to his knees as Lana and Vhonte appear at his sides, grabbing onto him. Their concern is touching, but Harry is fine. He just needs a little bit to rest.

Unfortunately, it doesn't look like he's going to get that right now. While the glow surrounding Harry has faded away, the glow coming from the Star Forge grows, and the trio find themselves looking up as a figure made of pure energy forms in front of the Star Forge's reactor.

 _Thank you, my Champion._

Its odd, how he instinctively knows what, or more accurately who he's looking at. Apparently, the Force now has a place where it can manifest itself in some sort of spiritual form. Harry's not sure where the knowledge comes from, but in that moment, he's too tired to question things. With a nod of his head, the wizard carefully lifts up one arm and curls his hand into a fist. Then, he gives the Force an exhausted thumbs up.

"No problem."

That's about the moment where everything finally catches up to him. Luckily, Lana and Vhonte are already holding him, or Harry would have toppled over right then and there. As it is, the wizard simply goes slack in their arms as he finally passes out from the strain. The last thing he hears before the sweet embrace of oblivion takes him is Lana's worried voice, calling his name.

-x-X-x-

When Harry finally awakens, its in a surprisingly comfortable embrace. Not only that, but he's laid out on an actual bed, with pillows beneath his head. Slowly, the wizard opens his eyes, blinking away the sleep as he takes in his surroundings. The room is dimly lit, but Harry doesn't need to be able to see to know that there's a naked woman pressed up against his side, and an arm tossed over his chest.

Shifting, Harry hears the sound of a feminine moan as he brushes against a breast. A blush spreads across the wizard's face, and he glances towards the figure next to him, speaking in a whisper.

"Lana… Lana, wake up."

"Mm, not… not Lana."

Harry blinks as he hears the voice attached to his current bedmate. Wait a second…

"Vhonte?!"

Slowly, the woman holding onto him wakes up fully. Vhonte sits up as Harry does the same, and he has to avert his eyes as he catches sight of her full, naked breasts in the dim light of the room. Vhonte just smirks and snaps her fingers, causing the room to abruptly light up completely.

"Harry."

She sounds completely at ease with their current circumstances. But then, Harry couldn't imagine even Lana being able to force the proud Mandalorian woman into doing something that she didn't want to do. Which meant this was completely consensual, and Vhonte was doing this of her own accord. This was what she wanted… that didn't make it any less embarrassing for him.

What was it about the women in this universe? What was it about HIM that seemed to draw in the fairer sex like moths to a flame? Perhaps that wasn't the best analogy, considering he had no intentions of letting any of his companions come to harm. It was-

Harry's eyes go wide as Vhonte suddenly leans in and kisses him. There's nothing tender or loving about this kiss, though there is a great deal of affection in it. The Mandalorian woman clearly doesn't do gentle, as a moment later the sheets are thrown back and she's straddling his naked body, her slit coming down to rest on Harry's cock, which immediately begins to harden.

In response, Harry's hands instinctively slide down to Vhonte's hips. The mercenary's body is firm and toned in all the right places. She's beyond athletic, she's outright Amazonian, to put a name to it from Harry's old world. He wonders if this is what every Mandalorian woman is like… then he stops wondering, because really, its not important at this point, is it?

Still, Vhonte is aggressive as she kisses him, and she's even more aggressive in the way she grinds down on Harry's growing member. It sort of riles the wizard up. He's not usually one for power plays or shows of dominance, but it's almost as if Vhonte is challenging him to show her what he's made of, right then and there. It takes a moment for Harry to realize the insightful Mandalorian woman actually IS doing exactly that. Not through verbal communication, but through her mind.

Vhonte has not randomly become force sensitive in however long a time period he's been unconscious, but she is apparently smart enough to know how to broadcast her thoughts so that he'll pick them up. Her desire slides into him alongside her tongue in his mouth, and Harry's grip tightens as he begins to react to exactly what she wants him to do.

The next few minutes are half-sex, half-wrestling as Harry cheats with magic to keep himself in it against the much more physically capable female. If Vhonte is angered by this, he can't tell, and when things finally 'end' with her on her hands and knees, and him sliding into her from behind, the loud, wanton, guttural moan that comes from the red head's throat is more than enough to tell Harry he's done well.

Letting out a growl, the wizard grips tightly to Vhonte's hips, and really starts to give it to her. There's something primal about the rough sex that follows, as he pounds into the Mandalorian woman from behind with every ounce of enhanced strength he has. Vhonte certainly enjoys it well enough, her toes curling and her fingers clawing at the ruffled bedding beneath them as she tosses her head this way and that, her insides clenching down with increasingly intensity along Harry's pistoning shaft.

She's hot and tight and altogether phenomenal, and Harry throws his head back as he lets out a groan, at the same time speeding up his thrusts while his balls churn. He gets closer and closer, until finally Vhonte lets out an actual, honest pleasured cry, before ultimately orgasming right then and there around his dick. Her cunt grips at him, and milks him of his release as his seed pumps deep inside of her, a full body shudder going through Harry's form.

Then, it's over as quickly as it begun. Both of them collapse back onto the bed, and Harry lays beside the Mandalorian who's sworn herself to his service as they stare up at the ceiling together, naked and sweaty.

"Where… where's Lana?"

Vhonte lets out a grunt and a shrug.

"I believe she's conversing with the strange energy woman that you managed to manifest when you turned this place on?"

Harry blinks at that. Huh, he had done that, hadn't he? It sounded so much more whacky when Vhonte said it out loud…

"… Right. So, this is the Star Forge? Wouldn't have expected an evil sentient shipyard to have such comfortable beds… or bedrooms at all, to be honest."

"S'not evil, apparently. Thanks to you, this Star Forge is fine. And apparently its controlled at least in part by your subconscious because you made this place in your sleep. Or it made it for you because you asked in your sleep. Fuck if I know how it works."

Bringing up a hand, Harry runs it down his face and lets out a sigh.

"Should probably go find Lana then, shouldn't we?"

"We? I was asleep before you so rudely woke me up."

Harry snorts in amusement as he glances over at the crimson-haired Mandalorian. Vhonte grins back, and he can't help but let his eyes wander, down off of her hard-lined face, along her neck, down to her chest which was still moving up and down slightly as she regained her breath. Noticing his look, the Mandalorian woman presses her tits together quite provocatively.

"Of course, neither of us have to leave right now… Lana has plenty of things to play with, she's not exactly waiting for us."

Well shit, when she put it like that… Harry's member was already beginning to harden again. Leaning back in, he starts to kiss Vhonte again, and soon enough, they're rolling around in the sheets once more. Lana can wait a little longer. After all, what could she possibly get up to while they were gone?

-x-X-x-

"Harry! Finally up I see! Come over here, I want you to meet Fiona!"

Blinking dumbly, Harry stands in the entrance of the room, staring at Lana and the… droid at her side. The extremely feminine droid, who even now was staring at Harry with what felt like intensity. Or was that just how droids normally looked? He honestly wasn't sure. A bit more hesitant than he was moments before, Harry begins to walk forward, Vhonte behind him, once more in her full armor as she rests her gauntleted hands on her holstered twin blasters.

"Lana… what is this?"

The blonde Sith seems nearly giddy as she grins wickedly.

"Not a what Harry! Not a what at all… but a who!"

Gesturing once again towards the female droid beside her, Lana proceeds to explain.

"This is Fiona! I was playing around with what the Star Forge can create, and the Force quite literally guided me towards the designs for this particular droid. Deciding to trust what got us here in the first place, I went ahead and had her assembled. Of course, this isn't any normal station, and it doesn't make normal droids. Especially not with the Force flitting around having a heyday with itself all over the place. Fiona here… is Force Sensitive."

Harry stares. That sounds odd. Like a computer that could suddenly do magic. Which would be pretty fucking impossible. Fiona looks back at him for a long moment, and then bows at the waist.

"Greetings Master Harry. I am Fiona. I am happy to be of service."

"… Right. Fiona… does that stand for anything?"

It's Lana who answers, sounding all too pleased in herself.

"Nope! Fiona is just a name! She picked it herself."

Huh, that was a bit bigger of a deal, from what limited understanding Harry had of this universe's robotics and their droid AIs. Most had designations with numbers and letters, and some that were left alone long enough to develop personality quirks inevitably took on nicknames based on those original designations. This though? This was clearly something else. Something new.

Harry seemed to have a penchant for being around for new things. Or was it his very presence that caused him? Pressing his lips together, the wizard realized that he really only had one reason to be uneasy about this new change in circumstances. Mainly, the droid before him was very visibly female. Why did it have to be so female? Why couldn't it be masculine, or maybe just gender neutral? Was it so necessary to give it curves and tits and even an ass? Despite the sleek, shiny metal covering its interior, Harry couldn't help but feel like this was going to go a way he wasn't entirely comfortable with.

… Did she even have holes? And what did it say about his current mental state that he found himself going straight to sex? Letting out a shaky sigh, Harry just rubs the bridge of his nose, before plastering a smile on his face.

"Right. Welcome aboard Fiona. I have one command for you, and one command only. Don't call me Master. Understood?"

The light in the droid's 'eyes' seems to flicker for a second, almost like she's blinking. Then, she bows her head.

"Of course, Harry. Lana told me you would be averse to the title, but I did not believe her at the time. All of the databases I have access to indicate a need for recognition, dominance, and power in the average human male. It would seem I have categorized you incorrectly."

Harry's not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not. Lana grins as she pats Fiona's metal shoulder.

"Told you, didn't I? Harry's nowhere near the average human male!"

Letting out another sigh, and boy was he doing that a lot lately, Harry catches Lana's eyes and holds her gaze.

"Lana… what's the status on getting us a ship so we can get out of here?"

The blonde blinks and then grins widely.

"Right! It should be done by now, let's go check it out!"

The eager Sith leads them down a corridor, and Harry and Vhonte share a glance at her surprising enthusiasm. Lana is acting like a child in a toy factory right now, and it's a little odd. Some of that becomes clearer when they enter a small hangar and she presents their new ride to them.

"This is the Phantom X-70B! I was so happy to see that this Star Forge had the schematics for this baby. It was one of the best ships in the Empire, back when my original was alive. Reserved only for Imperial Intelligence… but not anymore! Now, it's all ours!"

Staring at the sleek ship, Harry couldn't deny that it looked nice. He just… well, he had a love for anything that flew, but with his magic, he could in fact make anything fly. So, the 'coolness' of the ship hadn't really factored into things for him. It'd been a long, long time since his youth, filled with such brooms as the Nimbus and the Firebolt. These days, Harry was just a bit too old to care as much about how his ride looked, so long as it was functional and operated well under his guidance.

Still, the spaceship was a beauty. And Lana certainly seemed happy as she led them all up the ramp and into the ship itself. Vhonte was impressed too, Harry could tell, and Fiona was drawn to the engine room more than anything else. In the end, this would be their new ship, their new 'home' for the foreseeable future. Which of course meant that Harry had to go through it with a fine-tooth comb, or more accurately his wand, and see about making it just as disaster proof as the junker that they'd lost on Zakuul.

After all, it'd taken a planet-wide super weapon to bring down that piece of crap. He could do a lot with this new high-tech equipment. And so, over the next few days, Harry does exactly that. He enchants what he can, and places runes on what he cannot. Lana and Fiona both watch his every move, and despite her synthetic existence, Harry can tell that Fiona is absorbing his impromptu lessons on magical runes even better than Lana can.

By the time he's almost done, he's comfortable letting the two try out their own prototype runes on the less important ship components. Needless to say, Lana's attempts go far poorer than Fiona's, much to the blonde Sith's chagrin and the force sensitive droid's smug amusement. In the end though, it all gets done as fast as possible, and Harry is happy to be taking off a few days later, leaving the Star Forge behind as they fly out into the Zakuul system.

Behind them, the Star Forge goes mostly dark without Harry's presence. Watching this, Lana stops Harry before he can finish putting in the coordinates for Tython or engage the hyperdrive.

"Harry…"

Glancing up at the blonde woman, he lifts an eyebrow questioningly.

"What? What is it?"

Lana points out the viewport, towards the planet that they'd recently escaped from. Zakuul sits there in the emptiness of space, looking rather innocuous… but both of them know it's far from it.

"I think you need to re-engage the Planet Prison Harry."

For a moment, the wizard just sits there, visibly taken aback and visibly torn by the idea. Lana… wasn't wrong. But that didn't make her suggestion right. It was a hard choice to make, in the end. Did he have the right to confine so many people to their prison? Did he have the right to control them all? Was it a matter of right and wrong though? Or was it a matter of what had to be done in the face of all they'd seen there?

The eternal civil war going on down below on the planet Zakuul had no heroes, nor did it have villains. There were no bad guys, no good guys… just a lot of desperate, bloodthirsty people who had never known anything but the harshest of lives. Perhaps it was unfair of him to not allow them the chance to find out if they could rise above that. But Harry couldn't see another way to keep them from spreading their war out into a galaxy that was already dealing with its own problems.

He couldn't risk it, and he knew Lana saw the moment when he became resigned to the inevitable, because the blonde Sith offered up a datapad to him in silence. Reaching out, Harry presses his finger down on the waiting button that will once more engage the Planet Prison Super Weapon. No visible change happens in the viewport, but they both know that Zakuul's atmosphere is now once more ionized.

No one is getting on or off that planet without his say so for the foreseeable future, that's for sure. And with that hard decision made, Harry turns his attention back towards inputting hyperspace coordinates. They were heading back to Tython, back to Fay…

Hm, what would she think of all that had happened while he was gone? Letting out a sheepish laugh that draws an inquisitive glance from Lana, Harry rubs the back of his head, his fingers scratching through his messy mop of hair.

Right… he was sure she'd be very understanding. It wasn't like he'd planned for any of it to happen, after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. I just posted Chapters 4-9 back to back, so if you skipped to Chapter 9 thinking you'd read everything else, you probably want to go back to Chapter 4. Or start over at Chapter 1.**

 **-x-X-x-**

When they first drop out of hyperspace over Tython, Harry isn't entirely sure that they've got the right spot. He furrows his brow as he stares between the green and blue planet before him, and the navigational charts currently sitting off to the side. This is supposed to BE Tython, but why does it look more like the Earth he left behind now, then the storm-covered planet he'd come to know and 'love'?

"Lana… are you sure we're in the right place?"

Rather than the blonde Sith answering him, it's Fiona who pipes up. Harry is still getting used to the feminine droid, and he has to resist the urge to jump in his seat when her voice fills his ears.

"This is indeed the Tython System, Master Harry. Guaranteed with a 99.98% certainty."

Harry stares for a moment at the force-sensitive droid. In the end, he's unable to resist asking the question.

"And what about the other 0.02%, Fiona?"

For a moment, Fiona's eye-lights flicker. She stares right back at him, and the wizard is forced to admit that the droid is much more capable of doing the thousand-yard stare than he is. Eventually, she gives her answer.

"The 0.02% is to account for the possibility that you are hallucinating all of this and have in fact hallucinated your entire life from eleven years old on, making up a world of magic, and now an entire galaxy of fantastic worlds and advanced technology. In that case, none of this is real, and thus that is not the Tython System that you are looking at outside the central viewport."

Was… was she fucking with him? Harry blinks dumbly for a moment, before just asking that outright.

"Are you fucking with me, Fiona?"

In response, the feminine droid tilts her head to the side.

"'Fucking'? Would you like me to fuck with you, Master Harry?"

Aaaand that was the end of that conversation.

"Let's just drop this line of conversation. I want to get down to the surface below and meet up with Fay. Figure out what's going on."

Even as he said that, Harry thought he actually had a pretty good idea. Looking past Fiona's odd sense of humor, once he accepted that this WAS indeed the Tython System, which all of the ship's data said it was, then he could guess at just why the force storms covering the planet below had abated. The twin moons circling Tython gave enough of a clue to that.

Fay had managed to find balance, quite clearly. More than that, the Jedi Master had brought balance to the entire planet, from the looks of things. He'd known she was strong, but this… this was definitely something else.

As he brings the Phantom down into the atmosphere and homes in on Fay's location in his mind, he also tosses some instructions Fiona's way.

"Make sure to get some readings of the surrounding geography as we fly, Fiona. Last ship wasn't built to get any sort of data through the storms that covered the planet."

"As you say, Master Harry."

The feminine droid gets to work, and Harry takes a slow, slightly elongated route to where Fay is set up, allowing Fiona to get as much as she can from their surroundings along the way. Tython has its fair share of wonders, both natural and artificial. Thousands of years before, the Jedi had tried to make Tython a thing again… of course, that clearly hadn't lasted forever, but there was a fair number of crumbling structures on the planet's surface nonetheless.

Ultimately though, the hangar that he and Fay had landed in to begin with was the most intact structure left on Tython, even with the storms abated. Perhaps they would build out from it if they were planning on making this world a semi-permanent home. Bringing in the Phantom for a landing next to the transport that Fay had obviously used to get down from the moon where he'd left her, Harry lets out a bit of a happy sigh as the ship fully touches down.

He's always enjoyed flying, to be fair. He's always enjoyed the wind in his face and while there isn't much of that in space, obviously, there's still something just so fantastic about the star lines created by engaging the hyperdrive. Still though, he's been away from Fay for what feels like an eternity now. He's been halfway across the galaxy at this point, and while most of the events of the last few weeks haven't exactly been PLANNED, it's undeniable that a fuck ton of shit has gone down.

It's good to be home. With a smile on his face, Harry heads out of the Phantom's cockpit as Fiona runs the shut down procedures, bringing the ship systems offline one by one in an orderly fashion. He's joined along the way by a just as eager Lana, as well as Vhonte in her full Mandalorian Armor, sans helmet. A simple button press sees the Phantom's airlock cycling open and the ramp going down. Harry strides down it with a blonde Sith to his right and a crimson-haired Mandalorian to his left.

Fay is waiting for him of course, a few feet from the bottom of the ramp. Harry only falters when he finally sees her face and the look of exasperation upon it. The slightly elvish Jedi Master's arms are crossed over her chest, and she has a single eyebrow lifted as she stares him down. Slowing to a stop rather than going in for a hug, Harry gives Fay a tentative smile.

He's not totally aware of just how much she felt through their Force Bond. Oh sure, he'd gotten some minor sensations from her over the last several weeks, enough to know she was feeling him and he was feeling her. But ultimately… well… a lot had happened, hadn't it? And Fay would want answers.

"Fay..."

The Jedi Master's eyebrows only go higher as her lips thin out.

"Harry."

The wizard winces at the tone of her voice and glances to Lana and Vhonte before lifting his hands up placatingly.

"I can explain."

Fay's lips curl up, but its not at all a nice smile.

"I'm sure you can… but I don't want to hear it from you."

-x-X-x-

To say Fay has had an interesting past few weeks of her own would be an understatement. But even if the near-human Jedi Master had just spent all of that time balancing herself and then the entirety of a damn planet, she knew that her own adventures had absolutely NOTHING on what Harry had been up to. Still, as she'd said, she didn't want to hear it from him, not right then. Luckily, there were other options.

"Lana."

The blonde Sith freezes, eyes wide as Fay turns her gaze in Lana's direction. Fay is well aware that the smile on her face is not at all nice, even as she stares the other woman down.

"Y-Yes?"

Fay's smile turns beatific as she focuses all of her attention on the blonde.

"Why don't you start us off, hm? You took Harry to… Nar Shaddaa, correct?"

Lana nods her head slowly, even as Harry looks slightly annoyed at being left out of the conversation. But then, that's the point of this little exercise. Harry wants to explain himself, obviously… and Fay isn't going to let him.

"Yes. We uh… we went to Nar Shaddaa to hunt down some research labs that I… or my progenitor at least, remembered."

Fay lets out a soft sigh.

"And what, exactly, did you end up doing alongside that particular objective?"

Lana blushes and her gaze darts to Harry for a moment before she answers like a scolded schoolgirl.

"We rescued a pair of Jedi, ended a slavery ring, and saved Vhonte here from certain death?"

Fay nods her head and uses the mention of the red head standing on the other side of Harry to turn her attention Vhonte's way.

"Mandalorian."

It's not a question, but a statement of fact. Vhonte stiffens a bit, and tries to stare Fay down… before ultimately failing, the Jedi Master's implacable gaze not only seeming to have the serenity of a Jedi to it, but also something more dangerous and more intense lurking just beneath the surface.

"Jedi…"

Fay smiles at that and shakes her head.

"Perhaps not the best descriptor for me, at least at this point. I suppose I will always be a Jedi Master though, even if I'm also so much more now. Heh, it will do. Your name is Vhonte?"

Vhonte slowly nods, treating Fay like a dangerous predator as she sizes the other woman up. Fay's lips curl up into a slightly wider grin.

"Well, Vhonte. Why don't you tell me your intentions for my beloved? I'm sure you're aware of just how close Harry and I are. Will that be a problem?"

It's clear to all that Fay knows just what Vhonte and Harry have done. It also seems that the near-human woman doesn't care all that much, so long as Vhonte understands her place in the pecking order. Ultimately, the crimson-haired Mandalorian doesn't push the issue. Instead, she bows her head respectfully in Fay's direction.

"There will be no issue. I have pledged myself to the service of one Harry Potter. Given your connection to him through the Force, I have no doubt that that service extends to you as well. So long as your commands do not contradict his own, I am yours to direct, ma'am."

Fay snorts indelicately at that.

"Ah, so that service includes crawling into my beloved's bed naked while he's unconscious, does it?"

This time, Vhonte doesn't hesitate. She's getting a better idea of Fay's true feelings on the matter by this point, so rather than tense up or get combative, the red head simply grins.

"Best to keep his body temperature up, ma'am."

Shaking her head a little, Fay goes back to Lana, even as Harry twitches a bit at STILL being ignored. All the same, the wizard seems to understand that he's currently very much in the dog house, and he doesn't say a word as Fay pins the blonde Sith to his right with her gaze once more.

"So then Lana. You picked up this stray on Nar Shaddaa, saved a couple of Jedi, ended a slavery ring… where did you go next?"

Lana licks her lips at that, but before she can do much more than open her mouth to answer, a clanking sound distracts everyone as Fiona walks down the ramp to join the party. Fay's eyes alight on the feminine droid, and go wide as she senses Fiona's force presence in conjunction with her appearance for the first time.

"By the Force…"

Lana steps aside as Fiona moves past her and Harry. The feminine droid bows her head in Fay's direction, before straightening up and speaking.

"Greetings, Mistress Fay. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Fiona."

The near-human Jedi Master takes a moment to collect herself. Then, she smiles once more. This time however, her smile is genuine and reaches her eyes as she gazes upon Fiona with honest affection.

"You are indeed. It's a pleasure to meet you too Fiona. You are a beauty to behold in every sense of the world. I must know though… how did you come to be?"

Fiona cocks her head to the side for a moment, her eye-lights flickering. She even glances in Harry's direction much like Lana had minutes before. Fay can't help but be rather shocked by just how… life-like the droid feels. Eventually, Fiona turns back to Fay and speaks, what with Harry giving her a small nod of assent to her unspoken question.

"I am a product of the Star Forge, the Personification of the Force, and Mistress Lana here. I was made to serve and learn under Master Harry. But I imagine you have much to teach me as well, Mistress Fay. I place myself under your care in the hopes that you will educate me in all of the matters that cannot be simply uploaded into my databanks."

Fay lets out a shuddering breath as she has it all laid out before her, just like that. Of course, she'd felt the Star Forge coming to life. She'd felt Harry's struggle to survive as it tried to kill him. She'd been scared shitless for her beloved, but all had turned out quite alright. And now here it was, the proof of Harry's insane luck, right before her. A Force-Sensitive droid.

Letting out a light laugh, Fay shakes her head and steps forward, reaching out to caress Fiona's metal cheek.

"You truly are a beauty."

Her tone is kind and affectionate… until she turns to the man she has a Force Bond with, looking Harry in the eye as she steps away from Fiona and up into his personal space.

"So then. Let's recap. You and Lana went to Nar Shaddaa and picked up a Mandalorian Bodyguard who now has a life debt to you. Then, you somehow found a nascent Star Forge and managed to turn it on, leading to the creation of dear Fiona here. Am I missing anything?"

Lana pipes up before Harry can.

"Ah, well there was also Z-Zakuul in the middle of all that…"

That's when Harry jumps in, clearing his throat harshly.

"Zakuul isn't that important right now. Let's leave it for the moment. Fay… you're not truly angry at me, are you?"

Fay looks into her beloved's worried eyes… and sighs as she relaxes her stance and her entire demeanor, giving him a soft smile.

"More worried FOR you then anything else, Harry. And perhaps I have the right to be angry at you over all these shenanigans you've gotten up to, hm? Scaring me half to death with the bare snippets I could feel over our connection with one another? But… you're home now."

Harry's face splits into a brilliant grin as he nods and finally takes her into his arms, hugging her close.

"Indeed I am. Finally home."

They finally kiss. Fay initiates it of course, having greatly missed her lover all of this time. Their lips smash together, and their tongues duel with one another as they kiss quite passionately, surrounded by those Harry has picked up in his travels. Honestly, it's getting a bit ridiculous, but Fay doesn't mind it too much in the end. There's a pecking order, after all. And even Harry knows that she's right on top of it.

-x-X-x-

"There's something else we must discuss."

It's later, over dinner on the Phantom, that Fay speaks up suddenly in a foreboding tone. Harry blinks as he looks up from his own dish, even as the others do the same. The only one not eating is Fiona, of course, but she has a datapad in her metal hands, and in her own way she is consuming, of a sort. Regardless, even the Force-Sensitive droid turns her attention away from the datapad to look up at Fay, her eye lights flickering.

Swallowing the bite currently in his mouth, Harry lifts a single eyebrow.

"Oh? You sound serious, sweetheart."

Fay lets out an explosive breath as she sets down her utensil and gazes around the table.

"That's because I am serious. I do not… I do not have all the answers yet. But the Force has given me some of them, as reward for my efforts in balancing Tython and myself. The darkness that has clouded the Jedi's vision for so long no longer has the same effect on me thanks to my meditations. I know what is coming. The Sith seek to use the Clone Wars to annihilate the Jedi Order in the process, so that they can make an Empire steeped in darkness from the ashes of the Republic."

Harry's own utensil falls from his fingers as he stares at his beloved. Vhonte and Lana are both staring as well. In the end, it's Fiona who moves the conversation along with her head tilted to the side.

"I have been consuming all relevant knowledge on the Galaxy-Wide Holonet. I do not understand how the Sith will turn the clones against the Jedi. From what I can tell, the two are closely knit already, and the Jedi become more and more integral to the Republic's Command Structure by the day."

Harry doesn't miss the way Vhonte's expression suddenly shutters closed. The Mandalorian is abruptly expressionless, even as Fay nods her head in Fiona's direction.

"You are not wrong. But the Force was unusually clear this time. The Republic's army will betray its leaders at the end of this war, at the behest of the Sith."

Harry's attention is focused solely on Vhonte now. Their eyes meet for a moment, and then the red head looks down at her food. Finally, she speaks. The wizard is surprised at just how uncertain the female Mandalorian sounds. Rarely has he heard her so nervous.

"I have an idea of how that might come to be."

All eyes at the table turn to her, and Vhonte looks up to gaze around at them. Her jaw sets as she lifts her chin slightly, as if in challenge.

"It was a job, and it paid well. But… my loyalty is to Harry now. The Kaminoans made the Clone Army off of Jango Fett's template. And you Jedi seem all too happy to simply believe that the clones will be loyal, while forgetting the man that Jango himself was loyal to before he died. One Count Dooku. From what I understand, he is one of these Sith you seek, yes?"

Harry chews on this mentally for a moment. Then, he looks towards Fay, who at this point is exceedingly pale as her vision is confirmed true, at least in part.

"And you say this will lead to the downfall of the Jedi, Fay?"

Turning towards him, the near-human woman nods her head.

"Indeed. It is… the Jedi have already been roped into this war somehow, though I can't possibly fathom how. They have ceased their roles as peacekeepers, diplomats, and healers to instead become the leaders of this new clone army, on the Republic's behalf. And when the war has thinned their ranks, the Sith will enact their revenge and the Jedi will be destroyed. That part was very clear."

Impulsively, Harry reaches over and grabs Fay's hand with his own, startling her a bit as he stares into her eyes.

"Then we stop it."

Funnily enough, it's Fiona who speaks up in support of Harry's words first, even as the rest of the table falls into silence.

"Intervention does seem necessary at this juncture. To stop irreparable damage to the Force through catastrophic loss of life, I believe we must do our part to prevent the Sith's plan from coming to fruition."

Vhonte, stiff in her seat, nods her head in agreement.

"I won't apologize for doing the job I was paid to do… but I live in your service."

Harry glances towards Lana, worried about how the blonde Sith will react. Snorting derisively, she waves her hand through the air, seeming almost dismissive of his blatant concern.

"You know, even back when my progenitor was around, she was kind of against the grain. The majority of the Sith Order has always fed on the worst emotions that the Dark Side has to offer. Fear, hatred, rage. Even by the standards of a millennia before, my progenitor wasn't a 'very good Sith'. Now though… why would I ever want to help some assholes ruin the galaxy, when I can assist you in saving it instead? After all, I DO live here."

Harry smiles slightly at that, but then Fay speaks up in a worried tone.

"This is all well and good, but I do not know if we can truly do anything to stop it. I'm supposed to be dead, and I'm not sure how the Jedi Council will react to my changes in the Force. They may declare me tainted, and they may seek to control Harry for his strength. And while I can still believe, deep down inside that the Jedi Order believes it's doing what's best for the greater whole… I KNOW that the Republic is too corrupt to be relied on at this juncture. There was a reason I chose the life of a wandering Master, after all."

Fay's nostrils flare as she lets out an explosive sigh.

"The Republic has been on a descent for a lot longer than the last few decades. It has been decaying from the inside out for centuries. And now that the Sith have revealed themselves, I believe I know why. But knowing why its become morally corrupt does not give us a way to fix it. It may be too late, at this point, to even think of doing so."

Silence falls around the table. Fay is right, after all. Even Harry doesn't know what to do. He furrows his brow as he stares down at his dinner, a deep frown on his face. There's a sense of tension in the air, as everyone just sits and thinks for a moment. Then, Harry's eyes go wide as he feels the Force radiating a strange, smug feeling.

"Well, there is always Zakuul."

Harry blanches as he realizes what's happening, but before he can get a word in edgewise, Fay is turning her attention towards a lightly grinning Lana.

"Zakuul? There's that word again. What exactly is a Zakuul?"

The Force continues to radiate smugness at Harry, even as Lana shrugs her shoulders, acting nonchalant in the face of the information she's now dropping on Fay's lap.

"It's a planet, as it so happens. It used to be the seat of a not-so-Eternal Empire from back when my progenitor was still running around the Galaxy. Though, maybe the Empire is Eternal after all… because Harry just so happens to be the Emperor of it now. And with the Star Forge active and not all evil, we DO have a Force-Sensitive Shipyard on hand as well…"

Harry sits there as he looks around the table, not at all liking the looks on the faces of any of the women sitting with him. Even Fay is staring at him with a considering expression on her face, while Fiona has her head cocked to the side in an unnatural manner. Meanwhile, it's pretty obvious that this is exactly what the Force wants from him. Harry can FEEL it nudging at him, almost as if its overly pleased with itself and the 'prank' that it's managed to pull off.

It's starting to feel like he's just been led right into the trap of being saddled with building an empire in order to save the galaxy. And he was so looking forward to some quiet relaxation on Tython too…

-x-X-x-

Later that night, Harry isn't surprised when Fay crawls into bed with him, climbing over his naked body. He is surprised that she managed to keep Lana away for the evening though, but he supposes he shouldn't be. It has been a while for the two of them, while Lana had quite a lot of time to play with his body as she liked while they were on their trip together.

Harry groans as Fay's slender fingers slide up and down his length. His lips part, only to be covered a moment later with Fay's open. The beautiful near-human kisses him deeply, and Harry kisses her right back, even as he brings his hands up to her sides, running his own fingers up and down her naked form. When they pull apart a moment later for air, they just stare into one another's eyes for a moment before Harry finally says what they're both thinking.

"I missed you, Fay."

Smiling beatifically, Fay blushes as she moves in such a way that his cockhead is pressed against her moistening slit.

"I missed you too, Harry."

Then, she slowly begins to sink down on his cock, burying him inside of her as Harry lets out another groan. His first love in this universe is as hot and as tight as ever, and perhaps even a bit more than usual as she takes every last inch of his member up inside of her, her inner walls clinging to his shaft and squeezing at his length all the while.

Tilting her head back, Fay luxuriates in the feel of Harry buried so deep inside of her. In return, Harry reaches out and grabs at the near-human woman's exposed, naked breasts, running his fingers along the curvature, and slowly rolling her nipples between his digits. Said nipples harden quickly in Harry's grasp, even as Fay begins to ride him right then and there, bouncing up and down on his cock slowly at first, but more and more swiftly as time goes on.

Its sensual and gentle and perfect in every way. Harry absolutely adores Fay, and he knows she feels the same in return. The pair engage in delicious, slow-paced lovemaking for a time, until eventually Fay leans over her beloved and looks into his eyes.

"You are afraid of power, Harry Potter."

Harry blinks at that, and flushes red as Fay hits the nail on the head. Licking her lips, the Jedi Master darts her tongue out and touches the tip of Harry's nose with it, even as she continues to gyrate herself across his length.

"You are afraid that leading an entire Empire will inevitably corrupt you into some sort of monster."

Harry tilts his head to the side, regarding Fay for a moment, before finally letting out a sigh as he nods in acknowledgement of her words.

"Yes…"

Fay smirks and suddenly bounces herself much harder on his cock, drawing a grunt from Harry and a slightly wide-eyed look as she climaxes along his shaft.

"Do not be. You will have me there to guide you. And I suppose Lana, Fiona, and even that Mandalorian woman can help as well."

Harry grimaces as he averts his gaze for a moment.

"You all owe me so much though… I saved yours and Vhonte's lives, Lana owes me her mind, and Fiona… Fiona's very existence is tied to mine. How will you possibly be impartial?"

Fay reaches out and grabs Harry's chin with one hand, her slender fingers digging firmly into his jaw line as she forces him to look at her.

"I want you to look me in the eye, Harry James Potter. Tell me this. Do you doubt for a moment that I would not stop you if you turned to darkness and wallowed in death, despair, and hatred? Do you doubt that I would not pull you back from the brink? You are important to me, Harry. But you are not the galaxy. And that is how it should be."

Swallowing hard, Harry slowly nods.

"I do not doubt your words, Fay. You're… you're right."

Smirking, Fay releases her lover's jaw and begins to bounce up and down all the faster on Harry's cock. Even as she grows more and more flustered, the near-human woman manages to get out her response, just before losing herself in the pleasure.

"A-Ah, of course, mm, I am! I'm always right!"

Harry chuckles at that, even as his hands settle on Fay's hips. Then, he begins to help her, thrusting upwards into her hot, wet, velvety insides as he gives her every last inch of his throbbing cock. Perhaps this would work after all… perhaps he could save the galaxy this way. It wasn't what Harry planned, but it seemed that the Force had other ideas…

-x-X-x-

The next several weeks are spent mostly in meditation, or preparation for leaving Tython to make the trip back to Zakuul. Lana and Harry learn to harness both the Light and the Dark from Fay, and they find true balance in the Force. Fiona, meanwhile, doesn't actually need to learn this, apparently. The droid seems to innately have balance, which Fay ultimately decides is the result of being a synthetic lifeform in the first place.

Because of this, Fiona spends her days with either the group of biological force-sensitives or Vhonte interchangeably, as the Mandalorian woman goes on hunts through Tython's growing greenery. The only creatures strong enough to survive the world that Tython had been weeks before were certainly a challenge for the Mandalorian woman… but that was fine with her. Vhonte loved challenge.

Thus, things fell into a sort of routine and Harry allowed himself to be lulled into a sense of normality and security as he learned from Fay alongside Lana during the day, only to spend his nights in the arms of one or more of the women he was currently living with. Fay seemed just fine with Vhonte joining in on the fun at times, and of course, Fay and Lana were already a pair that could more than match Harry in bed.

Everything was just fine. Everything was copacetic. But it couldn't stay like that forever, and Harry knew it. The galaxy continued on around them, even as they luxuriated in Tython's new peace. The machinations of both Sith and Jedi, of both the Republic and the Separatists, continued on unabated. The universe would not stand still as it waited for Harry to act. And in the end, act is exactly what he had to do.

 **-x-X-x-**

 **A/N: In case you missed it up top, this is the final chapter of the story. Expect no more of this from me. Hope you enjoyed up until this point.**


End file.
